Dejarse Llevar
by Asidesimple
Summary: Cuando mezclas amigos, alcohol y el termino 'Dejarse Llevar' suele suceder lo inevitable. Uno no elige de quien enamorarse por más que intente esconderse en su ajetreada vida. Y eso aprenderá la intachable Shizuru con una despistada Natsuki.
1. Chapter 1

Muy buenas a todas y todos los lectores y lectoras. Os presento una nueva historia que estoy llevando acabo, solo quería decirles que no he dejado a la anterior de lado, sino simplemente llegue a una altura en la que me bloquee y como estamos viviendo no dejan de pasar cosas, así que se me ocurrió plasmar mi largo silencio en esta historia. Los personajes no son míos como todos y todas ya sabéis pero la historia que os relato a continuación es solo mía puesto que está basada en un hecho real. En mí hecho real mejor dicho. Y sin más espero que la disfrutéis y que me comentéis cualquier duda, queja o petición. En principio no sé cuántos capítulos me llevará llegar hasta el final pero si les avisaré que en cada capítulo una de las protagonistas sería una de nuestras chicas preferidas. Les diré que actualizaré la historia todos los domingos religiosamente ya que tengo los primeros capítulos. Ahora sí que sí, me despido con un fuerte abrazo. Disfruten.

Capítulo 1

**Natsuki**

Hacer de amiga lesbiana

"…es nuestro último fin de semana de libertad, el lunes empiezan las clases, algo debemos hacer, ¿no?" comentaba Tate tras el mostrador, terminando de hacer caja.

"No sé, hoy estoy rendida. Lo único que quiero es meterme bajo la ducha e irme a la cama." Aquel viernes no había parado de arreglar motocicletas a los jóvenes universitarios, que apurando el verano querían poner a punto sus vehículos para comenzar las clases.

Aquel verano, mi tutor un viejo amigo de la familia, me convenció para echar una mano en el taller de recambios del que era propietario y de ese modo sacarme un dinerito extra que no viene nada mal a la hora de pagar las innumerables facturas universitarias. La idea de mi amigo Tate y yo, era terminar nuestros estudios, así como querían nuestros padres. Para nuestra desgracia mis padres abandonaron este mundo sin que hubieran podido ver hasta dónde podría llegar y los padres de Tate, no disponían del capital necesario para enviar a su retoño a la universidad. Por lo tanto llegamos a la conclusión de que era necesario para nosotros trabajar y estudiar, pero queríamos demostrarles a nuestros padres que por más piedras que encontremos por nuestro camino, no los íbamos a defraudar.

"Hemos trabajado todo el verano, casi sin un respiro. Nos merecemos disfrutar de nuestras últimas horas de vacaciones. Será solo una copa." Su tono de voz más que tratar de convencerme, parecía suplicarme. Le escrute con la mirada de arriba abajo. "No me hagas suplicarte de rodillas."

"Está bien, pero… si ya has quedado con alguna prefiero no ser tu gabardina." Comenzó a sonreír satisfecho.

"¿En qué comento, si me paso el día entero aquí metido contigo y con el jefe?" dijo mostrando unos papeles, señal de que debía ir en busca de mi tutor para entregarle los beneficios del día y el papeleo.

"No sería la primera vez" murmuré más para mí, aunque mi voz llego perfectamente a sus oídos. "Me daré una ducha rápida y me cambiare. Nos vemos en una hora."

Vivía justo en la planta superior del taller, con mi tutor, que estaba dispuesta a modo de vivienda. Se podía acceder a ella desde el interior del establecimiento o desde afuera. Desde la muerte de mis padres, se ofreció a criarme y cuidarme, dándome cobijo y protección en su casa. Aunque fuese un hombre de pocas palabras, me crio como si fuese un padre e intentaba que mi perdida no fuese tan traumática, como habían indicado los médicos en aquel entonces. Yamada, que era así como se llamaba mi tutor, era un hombre taciturno, odiaba inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los demás y únicamente se pasaba sus días trabajando metido en el taller, alejado del mundo. Por mi parte, me daba cuenta que la marcha de mis padres inesperada, le causó un gran shock del que no supo recuperarse. Y así, tanto él como yo, pasábamos los días consolándonos sin mediar palabra, a través de nuestra mirada.

Aproximadamente en menos de una hora ya estaba lista, a la espera de mi fiel amigo. Nos encantaba trabajar en aquel taller, por la pasión que nos une hacia las motocicletas y cualquier vehículo a motor en general. Por lo tanto, no hace falta decir, que cada uno portaba la más maravillosa joya sobre dos ruedas, modificadas por cada uno. Mientras oía acercarse el rugir del motor de Tate, me dispuse a bajar los peldaños de dos en dos, sin antes dejarle una nota a mi tutor. Saque mi motocicleta del taller, divisando aun las luces encendidas en el despacho. Y sin mediar más palabras, seguí a Tate que ya estaba en marcha. A los pocos minutos nos encontramos a las puertas de un flamante local, famoso por las reuniones de universitarios. En todos los campus no se hace más que hablar de aquel lugar y por lo visto, todas las anécdotas se originaban entre sus cuatro paredes. Enormes neones lo decoraban, convirtiendo la noche en un hermoso espectáculo. Una larga fila de jóvenes nos desanimaba un poco por lo menos a mí, eso de esperar una hora para poder tomarme una cerveza era un detalle que no podía pasar por alto.

"¿Y si vamos a un sitio más tranquilo?" propuse aun con el motor encendido.

"Bromeas, es el mejor lugar de toda la ciudad para una copa. Además, seguro que conoceremos a nuestros futuros compañeros." Dijo terminando de estacionar su motocicleta y quitándose el casco.

"¿Has visto a toda esa gente intentando entrar?, seguro que estaremos parados en la fila por horas…" dije mientras miraba la entrada perfectamente asegurada para evitar que algunos muchachos decidieran colarse y entrar.

"Mira esas." Me indico Tate a un par de chicas que estacionaron un deslumbrante coche y sin ponerse en la fila, atravesaron la entrada con una sonrisa. "No tiene que ser tan difícil, solo hay que sonreír." Continuó mirándome de reojo.

"Vete al infierno. Ya encontrare la manera de entrar sin contonearme." Dirigí mis pasos hacia la parte trasera del local, en un callejón abarrotado de contenedores de basura, notando como Tate me seguía de cerca. "Alguien tiene que tirar toda esta basura, solo hay que esperar que abra la puerta."

"¿Ese es tu brillante plan?" y antes de que Tate pudiera continuar con la observación, la puerta se abrió, saliendo del interior un par de chicos, cargados con un cubo repleto de botellas, con aspecto de ser pesado. Sin pensárnoslo dos veces corrimos hacia la puerta aprovechando que no podían impedirnos la entrada.

"Oiga, no se puede entrar por ahí." Gritó uno de los chicos que pudo vernos cometer la falta.

"Lo siento amigo, la próxima vez te ayudamos." Sonreía Tate eufórico, pues mi plan dio resultado. "Bueno, ya estamos dentro. Ahora, a por la cerveza." Me guiñó un ojo y nos fuimos directamente a la barra.

El local era increíblemente enorme por dentro y abarrotado de jóvenes, la oscuridad lo envolvía todo y las luces de colores bailaban por encima de las cabezas. La música a todo volumen dificultaba las conversaciones, pero los universitarios se dedicaban más a bailar que a hablar. La barra estaba asestada de jóvenes queriendo hacer su pedido.

"Yo me encargo de la bebida." Susurró Tate a mi oído y únicamente asentí a la espera. Mientras tanto paseé la mirada por la sala, ver todo ese ambiente hacia que la música me invadiera y mi cuerpo sin querer seguía el compás del sonido y de las luces. "Aquí tienes." Después de unos largos minutos, me entregó una botella de cerveza. "¿Quieres ir al piso de arriba para ver lo grande que es?" me susurró de nuevo al oído y yo le enseñe las escaleras dirigiéndome a ellas en señal de que me siguiera.

Desde el piso de arriba se podía divisar las dimensiones del local, era inmenso. El propietario no había escatimado en gastos, una gran sala para bailar, una alargada barra para consumir, la cabina del Dj se encontraba por encima de la barra completamente en las alturas, para que todos lo puedan ver, y a los laterales pequeños balcones que daban a las salas VIP, para jóvenes adinerados. Mientras en mi cabeza se formaba la pregunta de quién querría ir a un local como aquel para encerarse en una sala VIP, para mi desilusión veía que las cuatro salas VIP que tenía el lugar estaban completamente ocupadas.

"Estos ricos ya no saben en qué lugar mostrar su dinero. Qué manera de desperdiciar." Le gruñí a Tate mientras él se encogía de hombros.

"con tal de evitar empujones a la hora de pedir las copas, yo también alquilaría la sala VIP si pudiera." En esta ocasión la que se encogió de hombros fui yo.

Nos recorrimos todo el local, de una punta a la otra maravillados. Conocimos a mucha gente, bueno chicas y chicos que me presentó Tate y volvimos a descender al piso inferior para bailar con el resto. Tate tenía un imán muy poderoso para las jovencitas perdidas y al verme con él, le dificultaba la tarea de poder pasar un rato agradable. Algunas pensaban que era su novia y el un cretino, que intentaba ligar con otras en mis narices, y otras simplemente nos tachaban de una pareja de pervertidos en busca de más integrantes para pasar una noche movidita. A cada intento de mi amigo frustrante me reía al pensar que era mi culpa por lo que no podía culminar su noche. Cuando abandono la idea de un poco de compañía y por fin nos disponíamos a irnos, alguien a sus espaldas le empuja, haciéndole derramar toda la bebida que tenía Tate en la copa sobre mi camisa, dejándomela empapada.

"¿Pero qué diablos haces, por qué no miras…" escuche despotricar a Tate mientras veía el destrozo causado a mi persona hasta que me percaté de que se paró en seco en su frase más calentita. Al alzar la mirada y ver el motivo, me di cuenta.

"Lo siento, iba distraída con mi amiga y tropecé." Una chica no paraba de reverenciarse a modo de disculpa por su torpeza, era hermosa, alta, con unos preciosos ojos lila muy expresivos y llevaba puesto una falda tan pequeña que no dejaba gran cosa a la imaginación y un escote que lucía incluso más su prominente pecho. No podía culpar a mi amigo de no arremeter contra ella como lo quiso hacer al principio. Cada reverencia que nos hacía, regalaba un hermoso paisaje a la vista. "¿Puedo invitarle a una copa a modo de compensación?" sonreía avergonzada por el tropezón.

"Ara… Creí que estabas tan cansada que no soportabas más este sitio." Una voz detrás de ella sonaba tan melodiosa, que por un momento creímos que formaba parte de la música.

"Un segundo, tengo que hablar con mi amiga." Se alejaron un poco para discutir los nuevos cambios que les ofrecía la noche.

"Dios santo, ¿has visto que chica? Oye di que eres mi amiga lesbiana o mi hermana, no quiero que piense que estoy contigo." Lo fulminé con la mirada. "Es que no quiero perder la oportunidad. Por favor, te compraré una camisa nueva." Dijo de nuevo suplicando.

"Me debes una camisa nueva. Me voy a casa. Que te diviertas con las dos." Cuando me di la vuelta y me disponía a ir.

"¿Qué queréis tomar, os invito a una copa?" dijo de manera coqueta refiriéndose a los dos. Su amiga se había adentrado entre la multitud y tirando Tate de mi camisa, la seguimos los tres. Subimos unas escaleras, vigiladas por seguridad y en un santiamén nos encontramos en una sala VIP, quien lo iba a decir, comencé criticándoles y ahora me tomaré una copa con ellos.

"No está mal." Dijo Tate mirándome de reojo. Completamente a oscuras con una tenue luz azulada, nos sentamos en el sofá mi amigo y yo a la espera de las copas. Mientras que las chicas seguían discutiendo algún tema personal. "Voy a proponerte algo, ¿vale?" lo miré con desconfianza. "Vamos a dejarnos llevar, total no las conocemos ni ellas a nosotros. Disfrutaremos esta noche y será una historia más que contar a nuestros nietos."

"Imbécil. Las dos son chicas. ¿Cómo íbamos a disfrutar los dos?" le respondí susurrando para no llamar la atención de las chicas. Pues había desvelado un hecho del que mi querido amigo no se había percatado.

"Puedes mirar." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Nos tomamos una copa y si es divertido nos quedamos, ¿Qué te parece?" insistía.

"¿Tú me escuchas?" le dije a Tate al borde de la ira, en aquel momento se acercó la ojilila a ofrecernos un par de copas de champagne.

"Brindemos por la casualidad del tropiezo." Y se unió a nosotros la indecisa amiga alzando su copa las dos. "¡Salud!" dijeron los tres al unísono mientras bebían, yo estaba en estado de shock.

Eran las chicas que habían estacionado aquel flamante vehículo y habían entrado por la puerta contoneándose las dos sin hacer la fila de espera. No me había parado a mirarlas con detenimiento aunque la ojilila mostrara sus atributos haciendo la reverencia. Ambas eran dueñas de una belleza infinita pero la compañera de la ojilila, estaba provista de una belleza que la hacía verse incluso más misteriosa aun. Unos preciosos ojos escarlata con una cabellera castaña y unas fracciones finas la decoraban, su estilismo era más refinado que el de su compañera, su escote no era tan generoso pero aun así invitaba a fantasear con su cuerpo. Sus curvas tan delicadas enfundadas en un vestido, sugerían poder alcanzar el descontrol. Al verla mirar tan intensamente tanto a Tate como a mí, me perdí en sus ojos y me olvidé hasta de donde me encontraba. Al principio no andaba muy acertada con las palabras y aún estaba reacia a seguir los consejos de un joven pervertido pero a la segunda copa, la atmósfera cambio radicalmente para los cuatro. Si mi amigo Tate y la ojilila ya estaban animados incluso antes de tomarse la copa juntos, ahora ya no había quien los detuviera. De repente comenzamos a llenar la sala con risas, bromas e incluso alguna sugerencia que otra subida de tono. Al final cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, no encontraba a mi amigo por ningún lugar, pues se había ido con la ojilila dios sabe a dónde, a dios sabe hacer que. Me quedé a solas con la amiga sin saber qué hacer.

Yo tenía clara una cosa, que hasta la fecha no me sentía atraída sexualmente por nadie, ya sea hombre o mujer, pero que una mujer jamás iba a llamar mi atención, por lo menos eso creía hasta la fecha. Desde que comenzó a interactuar con nosotros y dejo de hablar a susurros con su amiga, no le había quitado los ojos de encima a la ojirubí. Algo en ella llamaba completamente mi atención e incluso me atraía hacia ella sin remedio, cierto que deben ser las copas de más que nublaban mi razón, pero por un momento llegue a pensar en hacer caso de las sabias palabras de Tate. No habíamos disfrutado nada en todo el verano y las clases iban a comenzar de inmediato, era la única noche para dejarnos llevar. Además era una completa desconocida, no volvería a verla nunca más, ¿Cuál sería el problema? Pensando estas cosas no me di cuenta cuando fue el momento en el que se acercó y comenzamos a besarnos, se sentó encima de mí en el sofá y comenzó a besarme torpemente, se relajó cuando rodee su cuerpo con mis brazos y la atraje hacia mí. No tenía experiencia en este campo pero algo me decía que la chica tampoco andaba muy sobrada. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, nos sobraba la ropa y cualquier postura en el sofá nos incomodaba.

"¿Nos vamos a otro sitio?" le dije casi en un susurró al oído y noté como se tensó completamente debajo de mí.

"No podemos ir a mi casa." Dijo por fin.

"Tranquila, vamos a la mía." Respondí incorporándome y le tendí una mano para ayudarla. Se quedó largo tiempo pensativa, llegando a la conclusión de que estábamos yendo contra las normas.

"Solo si vamos en mi coche." Puso su condición.

"De acuerdo."

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento no encontré la moto de Tate y casi me daba pena abandonar la mía en aquel lugar, pero era la única forma de acabar la noche con aquella chica. Ya que rompí la norma de dar cualquier información sobre mí, era lógico que pusiera una condición. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, incluso antes de bajar del coche ya comenzamos a besarnos con locura y a profundizar en cada caricia. Al tercer intento de meter la llave por la cerradura sin prestar atención a dicha acción, esta cedió y se abrió. Y es que era imposible separarme de aquellos labios que creaban cierta adicción una vez probados. Subíamos como podíamos las escaleras sin separarnos una de la otra, hasta que decidí cargarla hasta mi habitación, con el fin de hacer el mínimo ruido posible, ya que no sabía si mi tutor había regresado a casa o seguía con las luces encendidas en su despacho. Una vez en mi habitación, dado que lo más cercano era el escritorio, la deposite sobre el tirando por el camino numerosos papeles que debía entregarle a mi tutor el lunes próximo, pero que en aquel momento no me preocupaban. La despoje torpemente de sus ropas mientras recobraba el aliento por el esfuerzo y una vez que pude tocar con la yema de mis dedos directamente su piel, un deseo incontrolable se apodero de las dos, ella buscaba el broche de mi pantalón sin separar su cuerpo del mío y yo el broche de su exquisita combinación de ropa interior. Una vez que pude ver aquel par de deliciosas curvas, llegó el momento en el que el deseo me cegó por completo, cargándola de nuevo hasta la cama y arrojándola contra ella mientras terminaba de despojarme de lo que había dejado a medias mi compañera. Completamente desnuda, me coloqué sobre ella en busca de esos labios tan paradisíacos, arrancándole innumerables gemidos. No sabía si era por el alcohol que había adquirido esa adrenalina suficiente para cargarla desde la entrada hasta mi habitación, o era ese irrefrenable deseo que sentía por ella. Lo cierto era que era la primera vez que hacía caso a un consejo de Tate y era a su vez la primera vez que derrumbaba mis muros y me dejaba llevar con alguien.

No sabría decir en qué momento exacto nos detuvimos, o cuando fue el instante en el que caímos derrotadas del sueño. Solo recuerdo la suavidad de su cálido cuerpo estremecerse a cada abrazo y sentir su respiración agitada en mi pecho cuando comenzaba a cerrar los ojos intentando controlar mi respiración. Al día siguiente, no había rastro de ella. Y eso que desperté a primera hora de la mañana ya que debía abrir el taller de recambios junto a mi tutor. Pero solo vi el destrozo causado por la noche anterior. Se fue sin dejar una nota. Aunque pensándolo bien, el trato era no dejar ninguna información, ni nombres, ni direcciones, ni números telefónicos. El completo anonimato. Ella lo había seguido firmemente al pie de la letra, por lo tanto es lógico pensar que no habría notas al día siguiente, ni desayuno en la cama y mucho menos un beso de despedida, ¿pero en qué estupideces estaba pensando? Eche un vistazo al reloj y me encaminé hacia la ducha. Era casi pecado deshacerme de los recuerdos de aquella diosa pero no iba a ir por ahí sin duchar con tal de conservar la esencia de ella. Bajo el chorro de agua fría, me mentalice en olvidar todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior y dejar de pensar en ella, ya que sería imposible localizarla sin ningún dato. Llegue a la conclusión de que ya era hora de actuar como una chica moderna y de este mundo, y dejar de preocuparme por lo que estaba correcto y lo que no. Solo era una noche de diversión, con aquello no le haría daño a nadie. Además no le había engañado en nada. Vistiéndome lo más rápido posible para dejar de pensar en el tema en el que no debía pensar, me dirigí una vez desayunado al taller donde un sonriente Tate me esperaba con el motor en marcha.

"¿Recogemos tu moto?" Cierto, la había abandonado la noche anterior a las puertas de aquel local.

"¡Oh, es verdad! Vamos antes de que Yamada se dé cuenta." Cogí prestado un casco del mostrador y me puse detrás de Tate.

"¿Qué tal anoche?" preguntó con tono curioso.

"Bien." Fue todo mi resumen.

"¿Cómo que bien? Es la primera vez que abandonas la moto… Bien, es volver sana y salva a casa EN tu moto" recalcó en ese pequeño detalle "Pero que te lleven a casa en coche es más que bien, son detalles." Suspiré porque no iba a dejarlo correr sin darle alguna que otra información.

"Es que nunca me había imaginado eso." Creo que lo deje peor. Al ver que únicamente me miraba continué. "Ya sabes, hacerlo con una chica."

"¡Oh, dios mío! ¿¡Lo habéis hecho!?" le mande bajar la voz. "Creí que solo te llevo a casa y que te comportaste como siempre. ¿Ya sabes?" comenzó a buscar las palabras precisas. Una vez que llegamos a la moto suspiré de alivio al ver que estaba justo en el lugar donde la había dejado anoche y que estaba intacta. "Oye, no te enfades. Simplemente digo que a veces eres distante con todo el mundo. No creí que fueras capaz de acercarte tanto a alguien."

"Pues me acerque, fin de la historia." Me subí a la moto. "Además, hice justo lo que me habías dicho que haga." Arranqué la moto saboreando ese rugido. "Y no hay de qué preocuparse, no volveré a verla jamás."

"Te equivocas." Comenzó a reír. "Te dije que hicieras de amiga lesbiana, no que lo fueras." Y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo.

"Idiota."


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

**Shizuru**

Por mi propio pie

"Me siento agobiada, Reito. No puedes estar constantemente tomando decisiones por mí, que solo me conciernen a mí." Estaba realmente sulfurada con él.

"¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto? Tu padre fue el que me ha llamado a mí, ¿por qué la tomas conmigo?" odio cuando mantiene la calma como si esta discusión no fuera con él.

"Es que tú se lo permites. ¿Desde cuándo tomas tú las decisiones de esta relación?" miro como se abrocha la camisa sin inmutarse. "¿Me estas escuchando?"

"Por supuesto que te escucho, amor mío. Pero sinceramente no entiendo por qué estás tan cabreada. Solo es una cena. No he tomado ninguna decisión trascendental. Quiso saber cuándo nos viene bien cenar con él y decidí que para la semana que viene estaría bien. Solo es una cena." Maldito engreído.

"¿Por qué decides algo si consultármelo?" dios es que no escucha cuando hablo. Me va a explotar la cabeza.

"Si no te viene bien la semana que viene lo llamaré y la cancelaré. Lo aplaceré para otra fecha. Pero empieza a vestirte porque no llegamos y sabes cómo odian esperar mis padres." Decía de manera calmada Reito, nada podía alterar sus nervios, aunque tuviera la más horrible de las crisis nerviosas.

"Permíteme que te ilumine un segundo, ni llamarás, ni cancelarás y tampoco aplazarás. Si no te has dado cuenta que esta relación es mía y tuya no de nuestros padres, creo que hemos terminado." Ya está, ya lo he dicho. Por fin deja de mirarse al espejo para fijarse en cómo me siento.

"¿Estás hablando enserio? ¿Quieres hacer esto ahora? Tenemos la reserva en media hora y rompes conmigo. Por lo menos vístete, porque mis padres no tienen que aguantar tus niñerías." Es insufrible.

"Reito, no quiero verte y mucho menos ahora deseo ver a tus padres. Llamaré y me disculparé seguro que lo entenderán." Por fin ha entendido la indirecta.

"Estas haciendo todo esto por haber hablado con tu padre a tus espaldas, ¿es eso? ¿Estas disgustada porque no te llama a ti para vernos sino a mí?" me levanto del sofá y camino hacia la cocina mientras él me sigue. "Necesito saber exactamente por qué motivo rompes conmigo, necesito saber qué te pasa. Vamos Shizuru, háblame."

"Solo me escuchas cuando alteras mis nervios, Reito. Odio que tú y mi padre toméis decisiones por mí. Odio que me lleves de la mano a cenas programadas por ti sin consultarme. No estamos casados, ¿por qué simplemente no podemos salir juntos a cenar a solas o con nuestros amigos? ¿Por qué simplemente no podemos decidirlo los dos? Tienes que presionarme a ir a cenas que no quiero y hacer planes que no deseo. Odio sentirme así, odio estar con alguien que no me valora. Esto debe acabar hoy, ahora. Porque no puedo más. Es superior a mí. ¿Lo entiendes?" estaba al borde del colapso y el chico con el que decidí pasar el resto de mi vida, de un día para otro empezaba a manejar mi vida a su antojo.

"Está bien, dame una oportunidad, sabes que eres lo más importante para mí, te juro que te valoraré más. Yo no puedo…" le interrumpí.

"Reito, necesito un tiempo. Necesito pensar en esto. Saber que me necesitas en tu vida como yo en la mía. Pero sobre todo, necesito tiempo para mí. Para reflexionar." Me acerque a él y lo miré directamente a los ojos. "Te quiero y quiero que esto sea como el primer día, pero todo ha cambiado y ha cambiado para mal." Comenzaban a saltarle las lágrimas.

"De acuerdo, necesitas un tiempo. Pero esto no es un adiós. Mañana lo veras todo con ojos diferentes. Me voy, mis padres están esperando." Cogió la chaqueta y se puso la corbata mientras bajaba por el ascensor.

Aquel día fue horrible, conozco a Reito desde que iba al jardín de infancia. Más que mi novio era mi amigo de la infancia, nuestros padres se conocen incluso antes de haber nacido y hemos sobrevivido a diversas catástrofes familiares. Desde el divorcio de mis padres, hasta la muerte de su hermano. No era la primera ruptura que sufríamos, pero si la más dolorosa. Desde que mi padre comenzó a agobiarnos con el compromiso y con los planes de la empresa de incluir a Reito y a mí en ella, se ha puesto muy tenso. Entiendo que quiera agradar a mi padre e incluso entiendo que intente ser el hijo ejemplar para consolar la perdida de sus progenitores. Pero he de pensar en mí, merezco ser feliz. Siempre soñé con tener un amor intenso, con el príncipe azul de brillante armadura, tan perfecto como el que tenían mis padres cuando yo era niña pero mira como les fue, cada vez me doy cuenta de que la pareja perfecta no existe y ponerse la máscara y fingir a veces supera mis capacidades. Ni siquiera estoy estudiando la carrera que deseo, ni siquiera estoy viviendo la vida que quiero y mucho menos estoy enamorada de Reito. Creí que el amor me sorprendería con la convivencia, con el roce pero estoy más vacía que al principio. Todos mis ideales de lo que es vivir y el amor se han ido al traste desde que mi padre decide cada paso que doy y desde que Reito lo supervisa. Es como si no tuviera escapatoria. Necesito un trago urgente.

Mientras me bebo el whiskey decido llamar a Mai, mi mejor y fiel amiga. La única persona en el mundo que mi padre no ha logrado contaminar con sus ideas absurdas de los negocios. A Mai la conocí en el instituto, sus padres unos importantes empresarios de Hokkaido se divorciaron y Mai regreso a Tokio con su progenitora. Mai es un ser de alma libre y bondadosa, desprende esperanza por cada sonrisa que regala y junto a ella parece que todo sea posible. Desde que la conocí, mi vida fue irremediablemente ligada a la suya. No importaba cuan duro parecía el fracaso pero junto a Mai todo se veía desde otra perspectiva. Ella lo llama 'el lado bueno de las cosas'. Fue como si esperase mi llamada. Al primer tono se descolgó la llamada.

"Mai, ¿puedes venir a casa?" le dije al borde de las lágrimas.

"¡Claro! ¿Va todo bien?" conocía cada secreto de mi alma.

"Lo he dejado con Reito, esta vez es definitivo. No quiero volver a verle." Un silencio sepulcral al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Estas bien?" comencé a llorar.

"No, me ha obligado a ello Mai. Jamás me hubiese separado de él. Era perfecto y maravilloso y a nuestra manera hacíamos una buena pareja." Dije completamente rendida.

"Ahora voy. No cometas ninguna locura." Colgó la llamada.

Me senté a esperar en el sofá de casa, este apartamento era tan grande y tan frio. No lo echaría en falta la semana que viene. Este fin de semana por fin volveré a trasladarme a los dormitorios de Waseda y podré tener a Mai cerca, volver a un poco de normalidad, a un ambiente más común, rodeada de jóvenes llenos de promesas y de ilusión. En seguida el remordimiento se apodera de mí y justo cuando comenzaba a tomar falsas decisiones en mi interior. Llaman a la puerta, sin duda era Mai. Al abrir sin mediar palabra me abraza hasta que todos mis trozos se recomponen.

"¿Estas mejor?" me susurra al oído.

"He estado mejor, me duele tanto saber que le he causado daño." La culpa me mataba. "Ha tenido que marcharse a la cena de sus padres destrozado. Si vieras sus ojos a punto de romper a llorar. Me siento horrible." Cerro la puerta tras de sí y me guio hasta mi habitación sentándonos en la cama, preparadas con el pijama puesto. Era lo que más nos gustaba. Sentarnos a hablar de nuestras cosas como si aún celebráramos alguna fiesta de pijamas.

"Se le pasará. Te mereces amar Shizuru y si él no es el amor de tu vida, no pierdas más el tiempo. Eso significa que está ahí afuera esperando por ti."

"Pero Reito es un buen chico." Mai asentía con la cabeza. "Y no se merece esto."

"En eso estoy de acuerdo. No se merece estar con alguien que no le ama. Los dos merecéis lo mismo, así que lo mejor para los dos es separaros y cada cual tomar un rumbo diferente. ¿Habéis discutido por lo mismo?" pregunto preocupada.

"Es que no puedo hacer nada que no esté apuntado previamente en la agenda de mi padre o en la de Reito. Todas las salidas están programadas, todas las cenas están supervisadas bajo su atenta mirada. Es como si fuese una marioneta que se turnan entre los dos. Mi propio padre ya ni siquiera me llama para verme, concreta una cita con Reito. Es superior a mi entendimiento, como si saliera con una extensión de mi propio padre." Me queje.

"Menudo control. Tu padre llevará el registro de tus noches locas con su extensión." Comenzamos a reír.

"Hace tiempo que no tengo una noche loca. Hasta los encuentros íntimos son tan fríos." Le comenté en confianza a mi amiga.

"Eso puedo remediarlo yo." Alcé una ceja "No conmigo pervertida, podemos salir a divertirnos. La noche es joven y seguro que encontramos algo fuera de serie que puedas llevarte a la boca."

"Ara… Mai, que atrevida. ¿Desde cuándo te desmelenas?" pregunté asustada por los recientes cambios.

"Desde que dejan de llamarme al día siguiente. Te propongo algo, vamos a salir y vamos a hacerles a esos cretinos lo mismo que hacen con nosotras. Nos pondremos rompedoras, ligamos con un par de estudios y tendremos una noche loca de las que te hacen falta." Me reía por la ocurrencia de mi amiga.

"Y al día siguiente no les devolvemos la llamada." Me guiñó el ojo.

"Exacto. Es más mientras menos información demos mejor. Si puedes incluso no dar tu nombre o dar uno falso…" suspiró "Me apuesto a lo que quieras que Reito jamás ha probado tu garbancito." Me puse completamente colorada.

"Ara, no reconozco a mi amiga. Ya me habla hasta de garbancitos." Decidida se levantó de un salto de la cama y se dirigió al armario.

"Fuera pudor, ese es mi nuevo lema, si a todo. Y como no me has contestado veo que estas falta. Necesitas que alguien recorra su lengua por todo tu cuerpo y querida lo necesitas ¡ya! Así que fuera penas y busca algo sexy que esta noche vamos a triunfar. Año lectivo nuevo, vida nueva." Soltó su discurso mientras elegía entre mi ropa alguna combinación que le sentara bien.

"¿Me gustaría saber de dónde sacas tantos disparates?" no podía dejar de reír.

"Se me ocurren sobre la marcha." se giró hacia mi dirección. "¿Qué haces aun sentada en la cama? No me hagas ir por ti a desnudarte…"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estacionábamos el coche frente al local más famoso de todo el campus. Para poder entrar había que hacer una interminable fila y así era todos los fines de semana. Por suerte para nosotras, éramos conocidas del propietario que era nada más ni nada menos que mi compañero de clase en económicas, su progenitor le había cedido un dinero y él para demostrar que era capaz de llevar los negocias al finalizar la universidad, abrió aquel flamante local para sorpresa de todos le fue muy bien, tanto que se plantea desligarse de los asuntos del padre para centrarse en abrir más locales del mismo estilo por todo Japón. Ya que somos compañeros de clase y amigos a su vez podía entrar y salir sin necesidad de las largas esperas y hacerme con una sala VIP cada vez que visitara el local.

El ambiente era muy denso, la música a todo volumen asfixiante y todos los chicos que se nos acercaban eran latosos. Bebíamos, bailábamos y saludamos a infinidad de caras conocidas, compañeros del campus, de carreras e incluso fans de clubs que nos pedían consejos acerca de ropa, complementos e incluso de chicos. Las horas se sucedían hasta que mi amiga diviso a un posible candidato del que quedó prendida en el instante en el que lo vio. Tanto fue la admiración que provoco un torpe tropiezo para entablar conversación. Y es que Mai una vez desatacada es imparable.

"Lo siento, iba distraída con mi amiga y tropecé." Ni corta ni perezosa mintió descaradamente cuando fue directamente en su dirección. "¿Puedo invitarle a una copa a modo de compensación?" ¡Es tan obvia!

"Ara… Creí que estabas tan cansada que no soportabas más este sitio." Esa era la señal para mostrar nuestro desacuerdo ante la elección de cada una.

"Un segundo, tengo que hablar con mi amiga." Tiró de mi codo hasta cerciorarse de que nuestra pequeña charla estuviese fuera del alcance de los oídos de lo que parecía nuestros acompañantes. "¿Qué pasa? Parece que no te quieres divertir."

"¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas exactamente? Solo veo un chico y una chica, y permíteme la observación pero la chica está enfadada." Alcé una ceja en señal de esperar alguna protesta.

"Lo sé. Pero ese chico lo he visto desde que ha entrado y me encantaría poder conocerle." Contestó como un infante ante el deseo de un caramelo. "¿Podrías entretener a su amiga aunque sea un ratito?" no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

"Ara,… ¿creía que estábamos aquí para animarme?" y como era de esperar formó el puchero más adorable que podía. "De acuerdo, tu ganas. Pero date prisa porque la chica a la que tengo que entretener se va." Señale en dirección a los acompañantes.

"¿Qué queréis tomar, os invito a una copa?" cuando oí que no solo coqueteaba con el chico si no con ambos, me giré resoplando en señal de que me espera una larga noche haciendo de niñera mientras que mi adorable amiga se divertía con aquel rubio.

Me dirigí sobre mis pasos de nuevo hacia la sala VIP que habíamos abandonado con el fin de interactuar con el gentío. Dado el hecho que voy a ser testigo de cómo mi amiga se abalanza sobre aquel sonriente chico, además con un aire pervertido pues no había apartado la mirada del escote de ninguna de las dos, subía las escaleras que conducían a la sala con pesadez, para comenzar con las copas lo antes posible. Mi amiga que había advertido el tedio que me invadía la compañía se apresuró de nuevo en reunirnos.

"Shizuru, ¿no dijiste que estabas cansada de vivir una vida monótona? Pues ahí lo tienes, cambia de actitud. Puedes empezar probando cosas nuevas." Susurró a mi oído mientras me mostraba con la mirada a la amiga del susodicho pervertido.

"Mai… no te reconozco. ¿Acaso has perdido el juicio?" indignada me quedé de que me propusiera dicha idea absurda.

"Mírala bien. Es atractiva y tiene bonitos ojos." Mi cara no cejaba en sorprenderse. "Y lo más importante es que pruebas algo completamente diferente." Seguía sin poder creerme sus palabras.

"Creo que no te has dado cuenta de que es una mujer. Y que probablemente sea amante de aquel al que te quieres cenar." Dije mientras tomaba un trago de champagne.

"No creo que sean amantes, he coqueteado con él delante de ella y ni siquiera ha parpadeado. Creo que es una amiga y que le gustan las mujeres porque me ha hecho una radiografía." Esta noche mi amiga se estaba luciendo no solo en libertinaje sino también en vanidad. "No me mires así, quedamos en que la entretenías un rato."

"De acuerdo, se rápida por favor." Serví cuatro copas del fabuloso champagne y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra prometedora noche.

Cuando me senté en el sofá tan incómodo que había en la sala fue cuando me digne a fijarme en la susodicha solo por pura curiosidad para corroborar la observación de mi amiga. Y cuando mis ojos se toparon con aquel mar de esmeraldas que tenía por ojos aquella joven me perdí completamente, su figura tan esbelta y femenina, su boca de labios apretados que ligeramente entreabría cuando comenzaba a reír y la impresionante cabellera cobalto, tan suave que caía cual cascada sobre sus hombros, realmente era atractiva. Poseía una belleza completamente exótica y hechizante. A medida que íbamos bebiendo y charlando su cara se me hacía completamente conocida. Como si aquella noche fuera solo una excusa para reuniros después de un largo tiempo guardando silencio. Cuando me quise dar cuenta mi amiga y su amigo habían desaparecido y en aquella sala únicamente estábamos las dos. Hablando como si no existiera el mañana de cosas que a ninguna de nosotras nos importaban y fue cuando me di cuenta de que tal vez Mai tuviera razón, que tanto ella como yo jugábamos al mismo juego y que ambas queríamos el mismo fin. Por un instante no sé si fue obra de las cuatro copas de champagne pero mi acompañante no dejaba de hablar y yo sin querer pasee mi mirada por cada rincón de su ser hasta colocarla sobre sus labios, que se movían en una danza hechizante como todo su ser y sin planearlo ni pensarlo directamente la besé y me dejé llevar como anuncio mi querida amiga Mai. Me encontraba tan a gusto entre sus brazos y tan ensimismada entre sus labios que me sorprendí cuando me susurró con aquella voz tan grave que a mi oído sonaba tan terriblemente sexy.

"¿Nos vamos a otro sitio?" sentir su aliento en mi cuello y su voz vibrar en mi interior me pilló tan desprevenida que me tensé como acto reflejo. Oírla fue como despertar de un profundo letargo.

"No podemos ir a mi casa." Titubeé al tener sus ojos tan cerca.

"Tranquila, vamos a la mía." Me costaba tanto rehusar, si fuese otro escenario me negaría en redondo. ¿Cómo iba a ir a casa de una completa desconocida para hacer 'esto'? pero lo cierto era que no podía dejar de mirar sus apetecibles labios, necesitaba de sus besos aquella noche. Al ver que me tendía la mano en busca de respuesta.

"Solo si vamos en mi coche." Sonaba como una estúpida condición infantil, pero debía decir algo, al tenerla tan cerca mi normalidad dejaba de funcionar y hasta mis frases ingeniosas se iban al traste.

Nerviosa durante todo el trayecto hacia su casa y ansiosa por la breve separación de nuestras bocas, no dejaba de pensar que tal vez me equivocaba con todo esto. ¿Y si era una trampa para seducir a jovencitas de mi posición para hacerles después algún tipo de chantaje? Miraba de reojo hacia donde se encontraba ella y capturé cierto nerviosismo por parte de ella también, cosa que al principio me originó multitud de dudas también pero que poco a poco fui despejando cada duda llegando a la conclusión de que tal vez solo intentaba pasar un rato agradable, tal vez su amigo también la haya animado para dejarse llevar aquella noche y que en definitiva éramos dos libertinas inexpertas en su noche de iniciación. Cuando señaló que habíamos llegado y estacionamos justo a la puerta de unos talleres de automóviles y piezas de recambios, escruté la calle y en si el lugar señalado por ella y cuando mi mirada se volvió a cruzar con la de ella, nuestros labios volvieron a rencontrarse. Sin pensármelo dos veces, de nuevo me dejé llevar por ella y esta me guio hasta su habitación. Donde comenzamos a desnudarnos con torpeza sobre el escritorio revolviéndolo todo a nuestro paso hasta que fuimos de bruces hacia la cama donde el deseo terminó de cegarnos y como si fuese un baile ensayado innumerables veces para culminar exitosamente, nuestros cuerpos se unieron para culminar con éxito un breve encuentro que jamás lo habría previsto. Rendida deje caer mi cabeza sobre su pecho y abrazadas me invadió un profundo sueño. Con los primeros rayos de luz que se filtraron por la ventana, como si pudiese oír mi despertador a kilómetros, abrí los ojos para descubrir que todo lo que había ocurrido anoche no fue meramente un sueño. Sentí la calidez de su cuerpo bajo mis brazos y dado que desperté en la misma postura que cuando Morfeo me atrajo a su reino, pude oír el leve latir de su corazón bajo mi cabeza. Si existía en mi vida algún momento de paz y de tranquilidad fue en ese breve instante, antes de salir huyendo al mirar mi teléfono móvil. Había como veinte llamadas perdidas de Reito y si no contestaba en cuanto antes era capaz de mandar a las fuerzas aéreas o lo que era peor ponerse en contacto con mi padre. Me deslicé suavemente de su abrazo y recogí mis pertenencias esparcidas por el suelo y el escritorio. Estuve tentada de dejar una nota, pero al no poseer experiencia ¿qué le iba a dejar por escrito? _'gracias por la velada, buen trabajo.'_ sonaba a una comedia de Hollywood. Únicamente besé de nuevo sus adictivos labios y echando una intensa mirada hacia su dirección recordando cada instante vivido sobre aquella cama, di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia mi automóvil.

Una vez que llegue a casa y me despejé completamente con una ducha cálida, sintiendo purificar cada rincón de mi cuerpo y relajando cada parte de mi ser. Llaman a la puerta con una insistencia enfermiza. Al descubrir que era Reito, quien irrumpía en mi momento de máxima relajación, no pude reprimir el sentimiento de culpa por haberme acostado con aquella chica por lo que cedí en vernos antes de tiempo. Abrí la puerta sin hacerme de rogar, recibiendo a un Reito al borde de la histeria. En su rostro se dibujaba claramente la sensación de preocupación.

"¿Dónde estabas, te he llamado un millón de veces?" comenzaba de nuevo a controlarme.

"Hola Reito." Permanecimos largo tiempo observándonos uno frente al otro. Cuando el día anterior le dije que algo había cambiado, aun no lo sentía tan real el cambio. Pero hoy, aquella tarde mirándonos frente a frente, me di cuenta que irremediablemente nos separaba un abismo.

"Te he echado de menos." Me abrazo tan repentinamente que no pude evitarlo. E instintivamente le devolví el abrazo.

"Solo ha pasado un día." Intenté sonreír, en el fondo el sentimiento de la traición me corroía bajo la piel.

"En mi corazón ha sido como una eternidad." Volvió a abrazarme. "Te quiero y no puedo vivir sin ti. Si me dieras una última oportunidad te demostraría que me arrepiento de no tener en cuenta tus deseos y tus necesidades y te prometo que te valoraré más. Eres mi tesoro más preciado. Y no me digas que esta relación no es de los dos o que no eres importante en ella, tu eres el corazón. Tu eres por lo que me levanto cada mañana." Me dio probablemente el beso más dulce en toda nuestra relación. "Te prometo que no volveré a fallarte." No supe que decir, como reaccionar, no podía simplemente rechazarlo de nuevo, no cuando llama a mi puerta con el corazón en la mano y aparcando su orgullo de los Kanzaki.

Y de nuevo, volví a quedar encerrada en mi jaula de oro, pero esta vez fui yo quien se metió por su propio pie.

N/A: Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios que son el aliciente a continuar. Gracias a todas las seguidoras y espero que os haya gustado


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

**Natsuki**

¿Por qué se me complica de este modo la vida?

Llevábamos una semana ya de clases y aun seguíamos perdidos Tate y yo, la universidad de Tokio es la más grande que he visto en mi vida, cierto es que jamás me acerque a otras universidades que hay repartidas por toda la ciudad, ya que las únicas que podían hacerle sombra eran universidades privadas. Mi querido amigo y yo, no nos podíamos permitir aquel lujo innecesario, no había ninguna tradición familiar que nos obligaba por lo tanto conseguir pasar el examen de ingreso y que nos concedieran una beca en la universidad nacional no fue una gran proeza. La mudanza hacia el campus, tampoco fue una gran hazaña. La madre de Tate junto a mi tutor, nos ayudaron en todo lo medianamente posible. Y dado que tampoco éramos chicos materialistas, lo único que transportamos en la camioneta de mi tutor fue una pequeña maleta con nuestros objetos íntimos y poco más. Una vez en el campus, los dormitorios de ambos sexos estaban estrictamente separados, hecho que ya sabíamos aunque nos hacía ilusión compartir la habitación. Mi compañera era un ser insufrible. Destilaba maldad, sarcasmo e incluso una soberbia terriblemente asfixiante. La primera vez que pise dicha habitación, había establecido repartirla a partes iguales y con una cinta adhesiva de color negro señalo los límites de cada una. Era parecido a estar en prisión pero con una lunática. Cada vez que abría la puerta, que era la única zona neutral de toda la habitación pues era difícil repartírnosla, la encontraba limándose aquellas asquerosas uñas con una admiración que rozaba lo enfermizo. Cuando me quejaba a mi amigo, él se limitaba a sonreír porque no entendía mi mala suerte con las mujeres. Todas parecían querer atacarme según él.

"Es que no encuentro otra explicación, ¿Por qué limarse las uñas día y noche?" le decía indignada.

"¿Para qué va a ser? Para atacarte mientras duermes. Va a por ti, yo que tu pondría una queja al consejo." Me respondía mientras reía.

"Tu ríete, cuando te llamen para reconocer mi cadáver, veras que estoy en lo cierto." Mi indignación se tornó melodramática.

"Pues Takeda es un tío genial, quiere instruirme en el arte del Kendo, dice que tengo aptitud." Comento golpeándose en el pecho.

"¿Aptitud? Ya no saben que decir para que los alumnos se apunten al Kendo." Gruñí por lo bajo no sin oírme el antes.

"Estas celosa porque yo tengo un buen compañero y tú no, lo dejare correr por esta vez. Pero recuerda que tengo aptitudes para noquearte en Kendo." Dijo orgulloso aguantándose la risa.

"¿Ahora tienes más de una aptitud? Jamás llegaras a noquearme en nada, salvo en tu ineptitud." Diciendo esto salí veloz hacia mi motocicleta.

"¿A dónde vas?" dijo extrañado al verme arrancar el motor.

"No quiero volver a mi habitación hasta que esa arpía se duerma. Es insufrible, tengo que aguantar su música mientras se masturba con su uña." Comenté exagerando la escena.

"Me gustaría acompañarte pero he quedado con Takeda, ¿por qué no vienes a conocerle?" se sentía culpable por dejarme ir sola.

"En otra ocasión, tengo que ir al centro comercial a hacer unas compras. Saluda a tu nuevo novio de mi parte."

Diciéndole aquello, me fui a recorrer la ciudad. Mis clases habían acabado por el día de hoy y necesitaba aire fresco para renovarme. No era que las clases fueran complicadas, que tenían su grado de dificultad claro está, sino que no soy muy dada a los cambios. Y los grandes cambios me producían pavor e incluso ansiedad. Es un secreto que incluso Tate no conoce, no me gusta mostrar mi debilidad al ser humano, pero lo cierto es que sentía que todo me quedaba grande. Desde aquel fin de semana, el último en el que disfruté como persona normal, aquel mismo domingo un sentimiento de ahogo se apoderaba de mi pecho cada vez que pensaba que debía abandonar aquella habitación que me vio crecer. Aunque puedo ir todos los fines de semana a visitar a mi tutor, de hecho para conseguir un dinero extra me volvió a proponer echarle una mano los fines de semana. Pero como quiero superar esta etapa de mi vida por mi propio pie, aún no había aceptado la propuesta de mi tutor. Pensando distraída había llegado al centro comercial y me disponía a aparcar la motocicleta. Me regañe a mí misma por distraerme mientras conducía sin antes celebrar que era capaz de conducir bien incluso sin prestar atención a la carretera. Después de dar vueltas por todo el centro comercial, dirigí mis pasos a una tienda muy conocida para mí. Pues otro secreto muy bien guardado es la devoción que siento hacia la ropa interior femenina, cada mes compro compulsivamente dos o tres modelitos para así aumentar mi colección. Y tenía desde encajes, hasta picardías sin antes pasar por sujetadores o ligueros. Una vez dentro, conocía a una de las dependientas que siempre me guardaba la revista especial de cada temporada, para facilitar mis pedidos. Vagaba perdida en un mar de ensoñación, pues era el único lugar capaz de alejarme de mis fobias, cuando de repente siento que alguien choca contra mí.

"Ara, disculpe mi distracción…" aquella voz me era muy conocida. Cuando me di la vuelta quede completamente sorprendida.

"Tu…" no supe que decir. "¿Qué haces aquí?" y como siempre delante de esta mujer no acertaba con las palabras.

Sorprendida y un tanto colorada me escruto de arriba abajo y respondió de manera natural. "Lo mismo que tú." Dijo señalando a la prenda que tenía en la mano. Ahora la que se sonrojaba violentamente era yo.

"Aquí tiene su corset señorita Fujino." Por fin oía su nombre, aunque técnicamente era solo su apellido.

"Gracias, muy amable." Le dedicó una sonrisa muy cortes a la dependienta hasta que se hubo ido y después enfocó su mirada escarlata en mí, atravesándome con sus ojos. Casi sentí que las rodillas me fallaban. Aquella noche era fácil soportar su mirada con unas copas de más, incluso ella al ir también bebida carecía de intensidad. "Debo retirarme. Me alegro de volver a verte." Aun sin habla asentí con la cabeza y cuando note que ya no formaba parte de su campo de visión. Me enfade conmigo misma por actuar como una imbécil.

"¿Puedo invitarte a un café?" intenté suavizar mi voz lo máximo posible para no sonar desesperada. Ella a su vez se detuvo en seco y parecía reflexionar sobre si debía aceptar o declinar mi oferta. Miró distraída el reloj de pulsera que llevaba a juego con su vestido y su bolso.

"Está bien, aun me queda algo de tiempo." Dijo volviéndose a mí. "Pero he de decirte que no soporto el café." Sonreía mientras se acercaba a la caja para pagar la factura. Cosa que hice yo también, para salir en cuanto antes de ahí.

Nos sentamos en una agradable cafetería que conocía ella. Como era de suponer, detestaba el café. Con un simple 'lo de siempre' el camarero adivino exactamente que era aquello que le gustaba y por un instante sentí envidia por saber el que era aquello de siempre. Suena estúpido pero incluso sabiendo que en apenas escasos minutos yo también sabría que era aquello que tomaba siempre no pude deshacerme de esa terrible desazón. Una vez que el camarero trajo nuestro pedido, no sin antes echarme una extraña mirada que en un principio no supe leer, contemple casi sin recato alguno el rostro de mi acompañante. Sentí que tenía cierta ventaja al oír su nombre y era una sensación que no se me borraba incluso cuando la miraba. De nuevo ella clavo su mirada intensa en mí y yo me quede sin palabras. Parecía el extraño juego del gato y el ratón. No sabía que temas abordar, así que comencé con algo sencillo.

"¿Qué tal está tu amiga?" sonrió mientras se llevaba a los labios la taza de té. Y de nuevo me sonrojé al recordar cómo me costaba separarme de sus labios.

"En clase." Me sorprendí demasiado. Por cómo iba vestida yo no diría que fuese universitaria. "Acaba en una hora."

"¿Así que sois universitarias?" de nuevo no acertaba con las preguntas. Ella sonrió de nuevo.

"Así es. Eres muy observadora." Dijo mientras volvía a buscar su taza de té.

"Oye no te burles. Cuando estoy nerviosa solo se decir estupideces." En esta ocasión quien buscaba la taza de su líquido hipnótico era yo. El café tenía un sabor excepcional.

"¿Te pongo nerviosa?" volví a sonrojarme. "Tal vez deberíamos cambiar tu café por un champagne." Comentó como si no pasara nada. Yo por mi parte mi sonrojo era tan intenso que competía con sus ojos.

"Discúlpame un segundo." Y como si fuese un robot caminé hacia los aseos de aquella cafetería. Una vez dentro llamé a Tate y hasta el cuarto timbre no me cogió la llamada. "¿No sabes a quien me he encontrado?" dije sin esperar su saludo. "Con la chica del fin de semana." Un largo silencio se oía por la otra línea.

"¿Y estas con ella en este momento?" pregunto preocupado.

"Si, no sé por qué la invite a tomar algo y no sé qué decir, ella es muy coqueta. Y me pone muy nerviosa y me quiero ir a casa." Comencé a quejarme como una puberta.

"Oye tranquilízate. No pasa nada. Se tu misma, ya sabes se agradable. Si ha pasado contigo una noche es porque algo en ti le gusta, así que tómatelo con calma. Ten en cuenta que ella también sentirá lo mismo que tu sientes ahora." Tate siempre lograba decirme las palabras precisas para calmarme.

"Es verdad. Ella estará igual de nerviosa que yo. Por lo menos he oído su nombre. Está en desventaja. Se supone que no teníamos que volver a vernos." Dije con fastidio.

"Oye, tienes suerte. Ojala me cruzara con su amiga. Si juegas bien tus cartas igual puedes volver a repetir aquella noche. ¿Y cómo es eso de que has oído su nombre?" comencé a pensar en lo que dijo y me percaté que la dejé esperando sola.

"Ya hablaremos después y te lo cuento todo. Ahora me tengo que ir." Sin esperar su despedida volví a la mesa pero para mi sorpresa ya se había ido.

Me senté desilusionada en la misma silla que antes con la diferencia de que el café se había quedado frio. Miré su taza de té aun sin acabar junto a la mía, era la única prueba de que en ese lugar estuvo sentada ella a mi lado y era la única prueba de que estaba sola en aquel instante. Mientras miraba la taza con cierta nostalgia y arrepentimiento por mi comportamiento, vi una pequeña nota. Sin pensármelo dos veces, la cogí y comencé a leer '_lo siento, me ha surgido un imprevisto y me he tenido que retirar, tal vez en otra ocasión…'_ había firmado únicamente con una F, es consciente de que había oído su nombre en la tienda de lencería, por ello ya no oculta su nombre. Pero aunque había recibido una nota, ya era algo más de lo que dejó aquella mañana cuando desapareció, seguía sintiendo una inquietud en mi interior. ¿Cómo volvería a dar con ella? ¿Cómo podría localizarla? Giré la tarjeta que tenía en las manos donde me había garabateado aquella nota y era una tarjeta de la universidad de Waseda. Así que iba a la universidad privada de Soudai, entonces todo me encaja. La noche en la sala VIP, su forma de vestir, su porte, la mirada del camarero que me había lanzado. Ella y yo éramos de dos mundos completamente diferentes. Y nuestra primera casualidad fue como un rayo que truena con violencia sobre una gran llanura y se supone que no debería caer en el mismo punto dos veces. Aquella observación echo por tierra la hipótesis de Tate. ¿Cómo iba a volver a repetir con aquella diosa inalcanzable otra noche igual a la anterior? Aquello era tan poco probable como que me cayera el rayo dos veces sobre mi cabeza. Escondí aquella nota en mis pantalones y me dirigí al camarero para pedir la factura.

"La cuenta ha sido saldada por la señorita Fujino." Al oír aquella frase una rabia se apoderó de mi interior como se atrevía aquel camarero a llamarla por su apellido.

Me dirigí hacia la barra bajo la atenta mirada del camarero y escribí en una servilleta '_fui yo quien quiso tomarse contigo ese café, no me niegues ese placer...'_ La envolví y se la entregue al camarero con el dinero suficiente para saldar dos veces la misma cuenta.

"¿Puede entregarle esto a la señorita Fujino cuando la vea? Y me gustaría saldar la cuenta a mí así que con esto alcanzaría para su próxima visita." Al principio el camarero quiso rehusar pero al ver mi insistencia, acepto la nota y el dinero.

"No le prometo nada, pero haré todo cuanto esté en mis manos." Con una reverencia se marchó a atender otros clientes.

Cabizbaja fui en busca de mi motocicleta con la bolsa en mano. La acomodé como pude a mi brazo para que no se soltara y me puse en marcha en dirección hacia mi campus. Una vez que llegué a mi habitación, comprobé que me encontraba sola, mi compañera había salido y no había rastro de que hubiera vuelto a los dormitorios una vez terminadas las clases. Por lo tanto para disfrutar bien del silencio y de mi soledad, me preparé un baño calentito y me zambullí en aguas cálidas por una larga hora. De ese modo relaje todos los músculos tensos que me provocó aquel mal sabor de boca. En mi interior pensaba como localizar a un alumno en la universidad de Waseda, aquello no sería tarea fácil pero tampoco quería que Fujino pensara que era una acosadora. Cuando comencé a secarme para luego vestirme vislumbré la pequeña bolsita de la tienda de lencería y me entró curiosidad por ver que tal me sentaba mi nueva adquisición. Cuando fui a sacar aquel conjunto de encaje negro que había comprado, me encontré con la sorpresa de que era un corset de color rojo pasión. Y no pude reprimir aquella visión, de la ojirubí enfundada en aquel corset a juego con sus ojos, lanzándome un beso desde mi imaginación. Cuando de repente comencé a sangrar violentamente por la nariz. Sin previo aviso se abre la puerta del dormitorio y entra mi adorada compañera de habitación, que al verme únicamente con la toalla puesta, se sonroja de súbito de pies a cabeza.

"¿Acaso no sabes usar el baño?" gritó cerrando la puerta tras de sí, e intentando mirar hacia cualquier lugar menos hacia mi dirección.

"Estaba sola, pensé que podía vestirme cerca de mi ropa para variar." Me defendí. Estuvo un momento en silencio, cosa rara en ella.

"¿Por qué estas sangrando mientras miras tu ropa interior?" preguntó extrañada.

"No es de tu incumbencia." Volví a defenderme mientras me encerraba en el baño.

"Menuda pervertida estas hecha." Me gritó desde la habitación.

Al día siguiente no pude concentrarme en ninguna clase, lo único que hacía era pensar una y otra vez como entrar en la base de datos del alumnado de la universidad de Waseda y localizar a la ojirubí. Parecía toda una obsesión para dar con ella, pero lo cierto era que no sabía para qué. Una vez que la tenía delante lo único que sabía hacer era soltar preguntas estúpidas y sonrojarme. Aun no entiendo ¿qué era aquello que la empujó a acostarse conmigo aquella noche? La razón me hacía ver que podría haber sido cualquiera, pero las ganas de volver a verla me daban mil y una razones para que una chica de su porte quisiera tener algo con alguna chica como yo. No es que fuera una mujer con baja autoestima, ni mucho menos. Simplemente era que cada vez que cerraba los ojos me topaba con aquella mirada carmesí. Y era inevitable sorprenderme pensando en ella, ¡maldita sea! No estaba hecha para amoríos de una sola noche, no soy de las que se dejan llevar, me gusta ir al fondo de la cuestión en todos los ámbitos. Y Fujino se me hacía tan apetecible explorar. ¡Maldición!, volvía a recordar su cuerpo tan firme y sus curvas tan definidas.

"Señorita Kuga, ¿se encuentra usted bien?" demonios me está hablando a mí.

"Si… señor sokomitsu." Me levante del pupitre más pálida de lo normal.

"Está usted sangrando. Por favor, vaya a la enfermería." Miré mis apuntes y estaban cubiertos por gotas de sangre, me volví a agarrar la nariz y recogiendo mis pertenencias como pude, Salí de clase haciendo el menor ruido posible mientras hacia una y otra vez la reverencia a modo de disculpa por haber interrumpido la clase.

Caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de la universidad y despejando cualquier imagen de Fujino de mi mente, la nariz me había dejado de sangrar. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella si no quería sufrir un derrame cerebral. ¿Cómo era posible que Tate se acostara con tantas sin sufrir por ello? Me dirigía hacia mi habitación, ya que mi compañera se encontraba en clases era el único instante de paz que podría encontrar en aquellas cuatro paredes. Mis planes se fueron al traste cuando abrí mi dormitorio y me encontré a Tate con la arpía de mi compañera.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunté a Tate ya que me imaginé que la arpía se había fumado sus clases.

"No tengo clases hasta mediodía. Y decidí esperarte aquí. Para que me contaras que tal ayer." Y me guiñó un ojo. Miré en dirección a mi compañera.

"No me siento a gusto en clases de Sugiura-sensei" la escruté de arriba abajo, ¿en qué clase se siente uno a gusto? Hay que ir a darlas y punto. Al ver que no decíamos palabra, Tate rompió el hielo.

"ES su hermana mayor." Las dos miramos extrañadas a Tate.

"Tú te apellidas diferente." Espeté a la arpía.

"No voy a contarte mi vida." Me miró con desconfianza.

"A tu compañera de habitación no, pero a su amigo que acabas de conocer, ¿por qué no? Adelante os dejaré a solas." Dije indignada por el comentario.

"Oye cálmate, solo está bromeando. Mejor vamos a la cafetería y me cuentas que tal ayer." Me agarró Tate del brazo y salimos los tres al pasillo.

"Yo también iré con vosotros. Quiero saber cómo acaba tu aventura con esa mojigata." Miré a Tate al borde de la ira.

"¿Se lo has contado?" ella se encogió de hombros. Y yo me fui directamente a la cafetería apretando el paso.

"Necesitas una visión más femenina del asunto, simplemente le conté lo poco que sé. Ni siquiera dije que eras tú, lo ha deducido por tu comportamiento." Decía Tate tras de mi para intentar arreglar la metedura de pata.

"Sabes que no la puedo soportar, ¿qué te hace creer que me interesa su visión femenina?" arremetí contra él al borde del colapso.

"Sabéis que aún sigo aquí, ¿no? Y no te martirices Kuga tarde o temprano lo iba a saber, no iba dejar estar quieto el tema de saber que mi compañera se excita con la ropa interior roja." Lo dijo sin bajar el tono de voz y todos a nuestro alrededor, se quedaron observando. Yo a mi vez, me puse colorada de pies a cabeza. "Ahora que sé que la susodicha tiene una mirada escarlata tan llena de pasión, me he quedado más tranquila." Tate no lograba descifrar aquello que había comentado mi compañera de dormitorio.

"Eres una…" sin dejarme terminar con mi insulto me interrumpió.

"Ya puedes ir llamándome por mi nombre, deja de ponerme motes. Como ya somos amigas solo dime Nao. Y no te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo conmigo." Dijo mientras se sentaba en una mesa libre invitándonos a hacerlo.

"Siéntate, ya me encargo yo de la bebida. Así seguís intimando, yo de aquí veo una gran amistad." Y se fue Tate tan tranquilo a por el pedido.

"¿Por qué se me complica de este modo la vida?" dije mientras apoyaba la frente en la mesa a modo de queja.

"No te quejes tanto Kuga. Por lo menos tienes amigos dispuestos a echarte una mano." Contesto Nao mientras sacaba una lima de dios sabe dónde.

"¿Cómo ibas a ayudarme? ¿A caso conoces a alguien en Soudai?" dije inconscientemente y ella alzó la mirada.

"Apuntas demasiado lejos Kuga. ¿Acaso ella estudia en Waseda?" asentí en silencio, era demasiado inocente para guardar rencor en mi corazón. "Pues estas de suerte, conozco a un chico que estudia ahí." Se me iluminaron enseguida los ojos.

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo es que conoces a alguien de ahí?" pregunté extrañada.

"¿Así juzgas a la gente que quiere ayudarte?" Parece que hablar con Nao era responder a tus preguntas con más preguntas.

"Lo siento mucho, no quise ser indiscreta. Pero es muy grande aquella universidad, ¿Cómo iba a dar con Fujino?" volví a dar demasiada información.

"No te preocupes, es cuestión de preguntar e indagar. ¿Fujino qué más?" Preguntó como toda una detective.

"Oye no empecéis sin mí. ¿Qué me perdí? Y desde el principio." Vino Tate con una bandeja de café para los tres. Resoplé rendida y conté todo lo que me pasó ayer, hasta lo del cambio de bolsas.

"Eso es lo mejor que te ha pasado Kuga, que ella confundiera las bolsas. Ahora lo único que debes hacer es conseguir que en la tienda te den su número de teléfono para poder hacer el cambio de bolsas." ¿Cómo no había caído en eso antes?

"Es verdad. No hace falta ni ir a Waseda para contactar con ella. Nao eres un genio." Tate sonreía satisfecho de que por fin nos lleváramos tan bien. "Es más llamaré en seguida a la boutique."

"¿Quién iba a decir que coleccionara ropa interior propia y que perdiera una tarde completa yendo de boutique?" preguntó a modo de burla Nao a Tate.

Mientras yo intentaba sonsacarle el número de teléfono a la dependienta. Igual que había tenido que dejar el mío para recibir en tiempo real las ofertas y los nuevos catálogos, siendo ella clienta asidua tenían que haberle ofrecido el mismo servicio que a mí. Y dado que su posición era más elevada que la mía incluso podría tener la localización directamente para enviarle las compra a casa. Después de la innumerable negativa de la dependienta, por el protocolo de seguridad y la protección de datos, conseguí después de muchas promesas y alegando ser una clienta seria y preocupada por el contenido íntimo de su bolsa, accedieron a darme su número telefónico, sin antes advertirme que si intentaba cualquier fechoría tenían todos mis datos para presentarlos en caso de que hubieran denuncias de por medio. Por un momento trague duro y esperaba que fuesen así de implacables cuando se tratara de mis datos. Una vez con el número de teléfono en mano. Fui de nuevo a la mesa victoriosa. Como si me hubiesen ingresado en mi cuenta bancaria una millonada.

"Por fin, ¿Tanto te ha costado?" preguntó Tate al ver que la trifulca telefónica tardaba lo suyo.

"No sabes cuánto. Casi me hacían firmar mi sentencia de muerte al recibir este número." Dije mientras me sentaba agotada a la mesa.

"Ahora tienes que llamarla a ella, pero sin parecer desesperada. Como si te dieron su número para encargarte tú de solucionar un problema engorroso." Dijo Nao intentando que no metiera la pata justo a las puertas de la meta.

"Entiendo, ¿qué le digo?" Nao quiso desaparecer.

"Qué tal si empiezas por un, 'Hola Fujino. Ayer cambiamos nuestras bolsas por accidente, ¿Qué tal si me devuelves la mía?' es sencillo y no suenas a desesperación." Nao volvió a querer desaparecer.

"Tampoco la trates como si fuera tu mejor amigo con el que vas de pesca. No muestres desesperación pero incitándola a que averiguara como estarías, si llevaras puesta la lencería que hay en la bolsa que tiene en su poder. Recuerda que os habéis acostado y que te mueres por volver a hacerlo, te he visto con el corset rojo." Me puse colorada completamente.

"Ya se me ocurrirá algo." Dije completamente colorada y me levanté de la mesa. "Tengo que ir a clase."

Caminaba hacia mi próxima clase con la mano embutida en el pantalón con el fin de afianzar el número de teléfono de Fujino, no quería que por alguna torpeza acabara en otras manos y perdido. Mientras pensaba que tarde o temprano debía hacer aquella llamada y era absurdo retrasar el momento, tal vez ella se pusiera en contacto con la Boutique de lencería y ellos le comunicaran que me habían cedido su número telefónico con el fin de subsanar aquel mal entendido. Suspiré de nuevo pesadamente y antes de entrar en clases, agarré mi móvil y marque el número escrito en el papel. A tercer tono se descolgó la llamada.

"Fujino al habla, dígame." Esa dulce y melodiosa voz resonó directamente en el interior de mi tímpano y por un breve instante me creí levitar.

"Ho…hola, soy Kuga. Creo que te has confundido de bolsa." No era lo que Nao sugirió pero ya sabemos todos que la capacidad del habla frente a Fujino se la lleva el viento.

"Ara… "por un largo e interminable segundo no obtuve respuesta y el corazón me dio un vuelco. "Por fin te puedo poner nombre." No hace falta decir que mi corazón emprendió una carrera contra reloj latiendo a mil por hora.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

**Shizuru**

No estoy enamorada

Desde nuestra fugaz e intensa escapada adolescente había pasado una larga y eterna semana, en la cual una disputa interna me quemaba. Si debía o no contarle a Reito el pequeño desliz. Cierto era que esa noche técnicamente no estábamos juntos pero mi conciencia me corroía por dentro al ocultar dicha información. Mai intentaba apaciguar mi yo interno persuadiéndome de que lo dejara todo tal cual está, removiendo deslices no se consigue nada, que hiciera de cuentas que todo lo ocurrido aquella noche era un sueño irreal, una mera fantasía sexual que se colaba a través de mi subconsciente y que al despertar todo quedaba en un sonrojo elevado de tono. No entiendo aun como sigo haciendo caso de las palabras de Mai siendo ella misma la que me llevó de la mano a este callejón emocional sin salida. Con Reito, desde la ruptura, las cosas marchan mucho mejor que incluso al principio. Es más atento, continuamente pendiente de mis necesidades y sobre todo consulta cada petición de mi progenitor conmigo antes de ejecutar cualquier deseo de este. Disfrutábamos de una relación sana en pareja. Tal vez la única diferencia era mi cambio interno, que sin lugar a dudas cada día era más contundente que el anterior. La única persona conocedora de aquel cambio era Mai, que no encontraba palabras precisas para ayudarme con mi nueva perspectiva.

"Mis clases acaban en una hora, ¿te apetece tomar algo?" procuraba por todos los medios no quedarme a solas para evitar aquella tortura mental.

"Lo siento, Shizuru. Acabo más tarde hoy." Se disculpaba Mai pues era consciente de que eludía la soledad. "Pero a cambio cocinaré esta noche en especial para ti." Intentó animarme, no hay persona sobre la faz de la tierra capaz de seguir desalentado probando bocado de las delicias preparadas por aquella mujer.

"Esta noche tengo una cita con Reito. Desde la ruptura hemos acordado que una noche por semana la dedicaríamos única y exclusivamente a nosotros." Comenté pesadamente comprendiendo que a veces se llora más por las plegarias escuchadas.

"Uuuu… eso quiere decir, ¿que estáis intentando lo de la noche loca?" me guiñó un ojo mientras yo me sonrojaba.

"Con la mudanza y el comienzo de las clases, no encontramos el momento para nuestra noche de reconciliación. Por eso he de informarte, querida no me esperes despierta esta noche." Comenzamos a reír.

"Ahora la que me produce envidia eres tú. Yo también quiero tener citas y hacer el amor hasta el amanecer con el chico de mis sueños." Suspiró embarcándose en una alucinación placida.

"Ara… Creía que Mai-san era más amante del 'dejarse llevar' o por lo menos eso me pareció." Intenté sacarla de su romántica visión.

"Aquella noche me apetecía hacer algo diferente, estaba leyendo un artículo de como disfrutar más de la vida y quise probar suerte…" confesó por fin, ya que el comportamiento de aquella noche se alejaba mucho de la personalidad de Mai. "Además, ambas nos divertimos." Volvió a guiñarme un ojo.

"No sé de qué me estás hablando. Aquella noche simplemente soñé." Fingí demencia.

"Por suerte, desististe la idea de dejarle tu número de teléfono. Imagínate que al día siguiente te hubiese llamado, ¿Qué le dirías?" nos habíamos contado hasta los detalles más íntimos de aquel encuentro, tanto el mío como el de ella.

"No lo sé. Lo único que tengo claro es que no volveré a dejarme llevar y menos con una mujer." Sentencie.

"Claro, como te lo hizo pasar tan mal." Un deje de ironía se colaba por su afirmación. "Eso de tener un encuentro intimo sin planificarlo con antelación es un disparate. ¿Cómo puede esa gente arrancarse la ropa y disfrutar de un orgasmo durante toda la noche y despertarse tan tranquilos al día siguiente, como si nada hubiese pasado?" seguía burlándose de mí.

"Para tu información fueron cuatro orgasmos y no responderé a esa pregunta." Muy digna me puse en pie, pues el cambio de clases llegaba a su fin.

"Maldita zorra, que calladito te lo tenías." La miré de reojo y me giré en dirección hacia mi aula. "Ya que lo planificas todo, ¿ya tienes pensado con qué modelito sorprender a tu novio?" gritó desde su posición.

"Una Fujino no deja nada al azar." Respondí adentrándome entre el mar de cabezas estudiantiles.

Lo cierto era que no pensé exactamente como sorprender a Reito, ni siquiera pensé en sorprenderlo. Mai tenía razón, planificar nuestro encuentro íntimo de reconciliación excedía todos los límites, tal vez por ello no era una idea que me entusiasmara tanto y que decidiera concretar todos los detalles. Pero pensándolo un instante, mientras encendía mi ordenador portátil para copiar apuntes, decidí ir a mi excursión favorita. Perderme por los pasillos del centro comercial en busca de un conjunto de ropa interior sexy para no demostrar indicios de falta de entusiasmo o interés. Después de aquella interminable hora, abordé mi coche y salí en dirección hacia lo que parecía una tarde entretenida. Pues visitar la boutique, un lugar donde eran especialistas en lencería para dejar sin aliento, era una diversión que no me perdía una vez por semana. En realidad para hacer aquel tipo de compras no necesitaba ni siquiera salir del confort de mi habitación, pues a un solo clic elegía cualquier pieza y de forma discreta me la traían por correspondencia pero aquella tarde quería evadirme y elegir estrictamente el conjunto. Pedí que me trajeran uno en especial y mientras lo esperaba mis ojos vagaban por todos los estantes sin darme cuenta que invadía el espacio de otra persona. Tan absorta iba en mis pensamientos que tropecé de lleno en otra clienta.

"Ara, disculpe mi distracción…" me sonrojé de inmediato aun sin levantar la vista de la prenda sujeta en mis manos.

"Tu…" aquella voz grave me era muy familiar. "¿Qué haces aquí?" No daba crédito a lo que entró en mi campo de visión una vez alzado la mirada. Se supone que no debíamos volver a vernos en lo que restaba de nuestras vidas. Y ahí la tenía plantada sosteniendo un conjunto. Preguntando algo obvio que me descolocó por completo. Aun no estaba preparada para volver a escuchar aquella voz tan atrayente.

"Lo mismo que tú." Dije de repente como si saliera de un trance una vez que la recorrí de pies a cabeza cerciorándome de que era real y que no era una visión de mi agitada mente. De pronto se sonrojó completamente.

"Aquí tiene su corset, señorita Fujino." La dependienta nos abordó con mi pedido en el peor momento dejando al descubierto lo que no quería con esa joven. Mi identidad.

"Gracias, muy amable." Con una sonrisa fingida, más que ensayada frente a familiares y conocidos despache a la dependienta que se fue orgullosa de su labor. En aquel momento como me sabía sorprendida y descubierta, busqué los ojos de aquella desconocida con la que pasé una tórrida noche. De repente me sentí superada por aquel remolino de sensaciones que me producía aquellos ojos esmeraldas. Me perdí de nuevo completamente en su mirada mientras me veía reflejada en ellos y cuando estuve a punto de desear otra vez cometer un imperdonable desliz. Decidí escapar. "Debo retirarme. Me alegro de volver a verte." De ese modo emprendí mi gran huida.

"¿Puedo invitarte a un café?" estaba a escasos pasos cuando me detuve instintivamente al oír su voz a mis espaldas. ¿Cómo era posible que una simple voz podía atraerme de esa manera? Por más que intentaba negarme, en mi interior se formaban miles de razones para aceptar una petición tan inocente. Disimulo mirando mi reloj de pulsera con el fin de encontrar una excusa superior a mi control sin éxito.

"Está bien, aun me queda algo de tiempo." Dije casi sin pensar. Como si cada átomo de mi ser deseara su compañía fervientemente.

Durante todo el trayecto hacia la cafetería que frecuentaba casi a diario con Mai intenté evitar cruzarme de nuevo con sus ojos. Sabía que aquella chica ejercía cierta influencia en mí. Y que permanecer demasiado tiempo junto a ella derivaría en perder la razón de nuevo. Cosa que no podía permitir, dado el hecho de que Reito y yo volvíamos a ser pareja. Nos sentamos una frente a la otra y me arrepentí en seguida de aceptar aquella petición. No estaba obligada a acceder a su invitación por lo que podía haberme inventado cualquier excusa y salir de aquel rincón en el que me veía ahora encerrada. Una vez que ordenamos el pedido y el camarero eficientemente nos lo trajera como siempre. Noté los ojos de mi acompañante sobre mí, y con todas mis fuerzas me resistía a devolverle la mirada. Cuando estaba a punto de desfallecer y ceder a mi deseo.

"¿Qué tal está tu amiga?" rompió el silencio y sonreí aliviada de no caer en la tentación buscando distracción en mi adorado liquido amargo.

"En clase. Acaba en una hora." Respondí saboreando aquel delicioso té.

"¿Así que sois universitarias?" pensé en lo inocentes que eran sus preguntas y me sorprendí sonriendo por ello.

"Así es. Eres muy observadora." Comenté tomándole el pelo. Era tan hermosa cuando se sonrojaba que no podía evitar ponerla en situaciones embarazosas.

"Oye no te burles. Cuando estoy nerviosa solo se decir estupideces." Dijo intentando ocultar su sonrojo detrás de su taza de café. Gesto que me pareció más adorable aun.

"¿Te pongo nerviosa? Tal vez deberíamos cambiar tu café por un champagne." De nuevo todas las imágenes de aquella noche junto a ella me asaltaron de golpe inconscientemente. Recordando que fue justamente esa bebida que hizo que ambas nos dejáramos llevar.

"Discúlpame un segundo." Soltó mientras se ponía de pie bruscamente para dirigirse hacia los aseos. Estaba tan colorada que no podía permanecer sentada un minuto más.

Por un instante consideré seriamente el seguirla y repetir todas aquellas caricias que en aquel momento se proyectaban en mi mente pero rechacé cualquier pensamiento indebido, pidiendo la cuenta al camarero con el fin de no permanecer más tiempo junto a ella porque el control de la situación me quedaba un poco lejos. Me retiré sin despedirme únicamente garabateando una nota a modo de disculpa, no era capaz de enfrentar más palabras con aquella ojiverde. Me asustaba el pensar lo que podría pasar si estuviera un segundo más a su lado. Cogí la bolsa de la boutique y me dirigí hacia el coche sin mirar atrás. Como si escapara a mi destino por miedo a que me pisara los talones. Me fui directamente a las habitaciones del campus donde compartía un pequeño apartamento con Mai cortesía de la universidad de Waseda por la generosa donación de mi progenitor. No dejé de dar vueltas por todo el pequeño salón. Miles de emociones me invadían y me sacudían violentamente, ¿pero qué me está pasando? ¿Desde cuándo tengo este tipo de deseos? Con la respiración agitada los minutos pasaron lentamente hasta que se abrió la puerta abalanzándome sobre la presencia de Mai.

"Mai, por fin has llegado. ¿Cómo has tardado tanto?" dije casi en un tono de desesperación.

"¿Qué pasa? Creí que ibas a salir esta noche." Cierto casi se me olvida la cita con Reito.

"La he vuelto a ver. Y ha sido todo tan complicado, que no me sentí preparada. Se supone que no volvería a verla nunca más." Solté atropelladamente.

"Espera un momento, ¿a quién has vuelto a ver? ¿A la chica de ojos verdes?" abrió sus ojos desorbitadamente. "¿Y cómo ha sido?"

"Fui a la boutique y me tropecé con ella." Le conté mientras nos sentamos en el sofá.

"¿Pero te tropezaste con ella sin querer o quisiste tropezarte de nuevo con ella?" cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición.

"¡Mai! ¿Realmente crees que quise tropezarme con ella?" sacudió enseguida la cabeza para desechar ideas acosadoras. "Simplemente sucedió, iba distraída y de repente me veo frente a ella y me invita a tomar algo."

"Espera, espera, ¿te fuiste a tomar algo con ella?" interrumpió mi confesión adolescente. Y yo asentí con la cabeza. "¿Y por qué has aceptado?"

"No pude rechazarla. Simplemente sucedió." Estaba tan nerviosa que era imposible tranquilizarme en aquel momento. Y las observaciones de Mai lo único que conseguían era incrementar aun mis nervios.

"Está bien, está bien ¿Y qué paso? No me digas que volvisteis a…" comentó sin acabar la frase.

"¡No! Por dios, ¿por quién me tomas?" me hice la indignada. "Aproveché que se fue al baño para venir corriendo a casa…" confesé como una niña pequeña que rompe el jarrón de su madre y confiesa la travesura.

"¿La has dejado colgada en medio de una cita?" me regañó Mai.

"No era una cita. Y no podía estar más tiempo ahí, no sabía cómo comportarme. Solo quería olvidar lo que paso y olvidarla a ella también en el proceso." Dije completamente abatida.

"Bueno, no pasa nada. Simplemente ha sido casualidad. No tenéis por qué volver a veros." Intentó tranquilizarme mi amiga.

"Sabe mi nombre. Lo escuchó decir a la dependienta de la boutique y cuando regresé al coche me di cuenta de que le había escrito una nota en la parte de atrás de la tarjeta de la universidad y era demasiado tarde para volver a recuperarla." Me sobé las sienes con ambas manos.

"¿No pensaste dejarle tu número de teléfono? Es más efectivo, ¿sabes?" de nuevo su ironía.

"No pensaba. Me puse nerviosa y busque la manera de disculparme sin dar la cara." Me defendí de nuevo.

"Olvídate del tema. Mejor déjalo estar y prepárate para tu noche con Reito." ¡Dios la cita con Reito de nuevo se me iba a olvidar! Miré el reloj y me escandalicé.

"Me recoge en media hora y aun no estoy vestida." Con un portazo me encierro en mi habitación y me dirijo directamente hacia la bolsa de la boutique para prepararme para la inolvidable noche. En menos de un minuto vuelvo a abrir la habitación abatida y sin consuelo.

"¿Y ahora qué te pasa?" preguntó preocupada Mai al ver mi rostro.

"Me he equivocado de bolsa y cogí la suya por error." Dije casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Vaya! Como para no creer en el destino." Sentencio mi amiga mientras me consolaba.

Aquella noche, intenté despejar mi mente de todo pensamiento acerca de la exótica chica de cabellera cobalto y alejé de mi imaginación aquellos profundos ojos esmeraldas. La cena se desarrolló de lo más animada, un nuevo Reito competía como si estuviese al tanto de una nueva persona en mi vida. Y como si intentara seducirme, aquella noche me llenaba de halagos y cumplidos. Puedo reconocer abiertamente que aquel chico había cambiado y que si no fuera por mi lucha interna sería la mejor cita que hubiese tenido hasta la fecha. Después de la cena, caminamos de la mano por Shinjuku bajo los enormes neones, mientras paseábamos disfrutando de nuestra compañía, de repente me había susurrado en el oído que había reservado una suite en el hotel Park Hyatt y que le encantaría probar el sabroso champagne de la habitación directamente sobre mi piel. No hace falta decir que con solo oír la palabra champagne encendió todo mi deseo. Dado el hecho que mi pequeña sorpresa se había ido al traste con la ojiverde, no tuve más opción que ponerme su conjunto negro. He de decir que la chica tiene clase a lo hora de elegir ropa interior, pues era de un gusto exquisito y muy seguidora de las tendencias. No compartíamos la misma talla pues a mí me quedaba un poco más ceñido pero dio justo el resultado que esperaba con el corset rojo, culminando la perfecta cita en un encuentro sexual bastante calentito. Después de la esperada y planificada reconciliación, que no duró hasta el amanecer como fantaseaba Mai, no pude pegar ojo en toda la noche. Reito dormía plácidamente a mi lado, mientras que el insomnio invadía todo mi espacio. Con el albornoz sobre los hombros, me acerque al enorme ventanal que había en la habitación y contemple las maravillosas vistas que ofrecía Tokio de noche, incluso se podía admirar a lo lejos la grandeza del monte Fuji, mientras disfrutaba de aquel mágico paisaje cada célula en mi interior deseaba que fuese aquella ojiverde mi compañera aquella noche, me imaginé compartiendo aquellas vistas con ella abrazadas mientras que la luna nos iluminaba con su luz y sobre todo anhelaba volver a verme reflejada en esos precioso ojos de color jade. ¿Cómo era posible sentir todo aquello por una completa desconocida? ¿En qué momento me perdí completamente en ella? Recordé sus caricias, el tacto de sus dedos sobre mi piel y volví a estremecerme completamente, erizando cada bello de mi piel. Me sentí culpable de tener aquellos impuros pensamientos por otra persona que no fuera Reito justo después de hacer el amor con él. ¿Pero acaso tenemos poder sobre el tren de pensamientos? No dominaba mis sentimientos en aquel instante y si Reito hubiese estado despierto tal vez me habría derrumbado y le habría confesado mi aventura en aquella misma suite de hotel, incluso sabiendo cuales serían las consecuencias. Angustiada volví a la cama, donde conseguí conciliar el sueño al alba, con los primeros rayos del sol. E inevitablemente soñé con ella.

Rendida llegue a Soudai donde me crucé con Mai que se dirigía hacia sus clases no sin antes recibir alguna noticia de mí. Viendo mi lamentable aspecto por no disfrutar de mis seis horas de sueño reparador, dedujo que la noche fue movidita y que la causa de mis notables ojeras, era la eficacia de Reito a la hora de reconciliarse. Sin negar su interpretación de lo ocurrido, comencé mi primera clase de económicas y gestión de empresa. No hace falta confesar, que en aquella primera clase no pude tomar ningún apunte, pues con la cabeza embotada y llena de recuerdos de la noche anterior y de la noche con la ojiverde no había manera de permanecer despierta en clase. No es que me haya quedado dormida, simplemente era incapaz de bloquear los pensamientos y estos se abalanzaban sobre mí sin contemplación.

A la hora del almuerzo, busqué a Mai. Que como buena amiga, traía una enorme bandeja con alimentos y una rica taza de té.

"Vaya, veo que alguien se lo ha pasado en grande anoche." Sonrió tomando buena nota de mi aspecto.

"Me siento horrible Mai." Dije abatida.

"No te sientas culpable. No tiene nada de malo divertirse entre semana y restregárselo a la solterona de tu mejor amiga." Su sarcasmo no tiene límites.

"Que graciosa. No es eso. No me malinterpretes, ayer me lo pasé genial con Reito, fue tan atento, tan caballero, hasta reservo una habitación en el Park Hyatt…" Mai comenzó a mirarme fijamente.

"Oh oh. Ahí veo un pero…" asentí en silencio.

"No pude pegar ojo pensando en ella. Durante toda la noche desee que ella estuviese ahí y no Reito." Confesé mi pecado.

"¿Lo hiciste con Reito mientras pensabas en ella?" preguntó escandalizada bajando la voz.

"¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Digo que cuando acabamos, él se quedó rápidamente dormido y me puse a pensar y no podía dejar de recordarla." Aclaré rauda antes de que se forme una mala imagen de mí.

"¿No me digas que has acabado enamorada de ella? Solo ha sido una noche y ni siquiera hablasteis, ¿Qué tal si es una ignorante o una estúpida o incluso una pervertida que únicamente piensa en acostarse con heteros para confundirlas?" Ara… no había pensado en eso.

"No estoy enamorada de ella. Solo pensé en ella y no soy una hetero confundida." Volví a defenderme. Últimamente parecía que era lo único que hacía.

"Si no estás confundida y no estas enamorada, eso quiere decir que Reito no estuvo a la altura de sus cuatro orgasmos." Respondió mientras se tomaba el almuerzo.

"Ara… Mai, alguien puede oírte." Me sonrojé por haberle contado aquel detalle tan íntimo. "Además, ni siquiera sé su nombre."

"Bien pensado, deberíamos ponerle alguno para dejar de hablar de ella como 'la chica'." La miré de soslayo pues solo a Mai se le pudo haber ocurrido algo tan disparatado en aquel instante. "¿Qué te parece X?" preguntó al ver que no respondía.

"Demasiado obvio, todos sabrán que nos referimos a alguien del que no queremos hablarles. Tiene que ser el nombre de una persona." Comenté con el fin de seguirle el juego, hablar de la ojiverde me ponía tensa, pues aún no había aclarado que era aquello que me producía. Justo en aquel instante sonó el teléfono con insistencia.

"Fujino al habla, dígame." Respondí pesadamente pues era un número completamente desconocido.

"Ho…hola, soy Kuga. Creo que te has confundido de bolsa." Me quedé en shock.

"Ara…" Mai me miraba preocupada, pues se me había olvidado respirar por un segundo. Solo le dejé una nota en el reverso de la tarjeta de la universidad de Waseda, ¿Cómo pudo conseguir mi número personal de móvil? Y en vez de preocuparme por el hecho de que cualquiera si se pusiera a indagar podría conseguir mi número telefónico, en lo único que pensaba era. "Por fin te puedo poner nombre." Sin darme cuenta había pensado en voz alta.

"Y dice que no está confundida." Susurró Mai más para ella que para mí pues en ese momento no existía nadie más a mí alrededor más que la voz que sonaba a través del teléfono.

N/A: Buenas a todos y a todas. Quería agradecer cada uno de vuestros comentarios y me siento realmente complacida de que se haya acogido bien la historia. Se que muchas a estas alturas estaréis odiando a Reito con toda vuestra alma, y no os falta razón, pero recordad que esta historia esta basada en un hecho real y que el papel que ejerce Reito es fundamental, ya que por su culpa fue por lo que no podíamos estar al principio juntas. Ademas, no es por ser malvada pero ya llegará el momento en el que lo odiareis profundamente como lo odio yo. Solo quería agradeceros por tomaros el tiempo de leer mis desvaríos y de avisarles que a partir de este capítulo para hacer más ágil la historia he decidido publicar los puntos de vista de diferentes encuentros y no del mismo. Con todo esto me despido y nos leemos el siguiente domingo pues ya les tengo preparado el siguiente capítulo que creo que os va a encantar. Recordad que siempre podéis dejar vuestro comentario con vuestras dudas, ruegos y preguntas que yo encantada os la aclararé. Sin más que tengáis buena semana.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

**Natsuki**

¿Adivinad quien tiene novia?

Debido a sus compromisos nos citamos para la semana próxima. Fecha que esperaba ansiosamente desde que colgamos la llamada y a medida que se iban consumiendo los días mi nerviosismo aumentaba gradualmente. La víspera de vernos, no pegué ojo en toda la noche, únicamente miraba el reloj con desesperación viendo cómo se acercaba el momento contando los segundos que me separaban de ella. Aquella mañana las clases me producían un engorroso tedio, en aquel momento era como si toda la rapidez con la que las manillas del reloj avanzaban anoche, por arte de magia se hubiesen congelado por el día. El profesor de ingeniería Térmica, que era la clase de entonces, repetía una y otra vez las mismas frases como si a base de repetición, dejaría de mirar el reloj para centrarme en la asignatura. A mediodía, salí con cara derrotada de clases en busca de mi compañera de habitación y de Tate. Desde nuestro encuentro en la cafetería nos habíamos acercado demasiado.

"¿Piensas acudir a tu cita así?" me regañó Nao incluso antes de acercarme a la mesa donde ya se encontraban ella y Tate.

"Hola a ti también. Y no es una cita, vamos a vernos para cambiar las bolsas." Dije mientras comencé a comer del plato de mi amigo.

"¿Has pensado de que hablar?" preguntó en este caso Tate.

"Creedme, lo he intentado pero no he llegado a ninguna conclusión. Y no sirve de nada planificarlo es verla y se me atragantan las palabras." Señalé hacia mi garganta. "Mientras menos hable mejor." Asintieron los dos a la vez a dicha afirmación.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe? Me distraeré por el centro comercial y si las cosas no van bien, con tan solo un mensaje iré a buscarte y fingiré casualidad." Tate me conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que los nervios me consumían por dentro.

"¿Harías eso por mí? Gracias te debo una." Suspiré aliviada y miré en dirección hacia Nao.

"¿Qué? Yo no puedo, me ha castigado Sigiura-sensei por no ir a clase." Nos miramos Tate y yo.

"¿Por qué no simplemente vas a su clase?" casi al unísono le hicimos aquella pregunta mi amigo y yo.

"Ya os lo he dicho, no me siento a gusto en su clase, además es pésima como profesora y tengo acceso a sus exámenes porque sigue poniendo en su ordenador como contraseña su fecha de nacimiento." Será…

"No podías haber sido hermana de mi profesor de matemáticas." Dije suspirando y envidiando su suerte.

"O de mi profesora de leyes." Comentó Tate también envidiando la situación de nuestra nueva amiga.

"¿Por qué creéis que escogí la carrera de historiadora? No estoy hecha para encerrarme a estudiar." Se levantó como si nada de la mesa y se despidió cerca de la puerta de la cafetería. "Jane."

"¿Cómo es que atraemos a nuestro circulo a gente rara?" preguntó Tate siguiendo con la mirada la dirección por donde nos había abandonado mi compañera de cuarto.

"Tú la atrajiste, hasta hace una semana a mí me odiaba. ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Te gusta?" lo miré sorprendida.

"No, no. Bueno es atractiva y tiene un cierto toque de misteriosa pero no es mi tipo." Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Y cuáles son tu tipo, las que no pueden localizarte al día siguiente?" sonreí por tener ganas de bromas incluso cuando estoy atacada por los nervios.

"¡Exacto! ¿Por qué amar solo a una pudiendo amarlas a todas?" definitivamente era un cretino.

Nos citamos en la misma cafetería donde la semana anterior me abandonó, Tate que se ofreció en hacer de gabardina camuflada, se despidió de mi deseándome suerte cerca de los recreativos para tener una tarde entretenida y quien sabe conocer a alguien. Yo hecha un manojo de nervios me dirigí hacia la planta superior del centro comercial en busca de aquel pequeño oasis de mi infierno. Cuando llegué a la cafetería para mi sorpresa la encontré sentada esperando por mí con una taza de té como la semana pasada e iba bien acompañada por la ojilila de la noche anterior. Confirmado no era una cita y mis sospechas me decían que no quería una cita conmigo por el momento. Con una herida en mi orgullo, decidí sonreír mientras me acercaba a la mesa donde se encontraban ambas chicas, que al verme se incorporaron de sus asientos para darme la bienvenida con una pequeña reverencia.

"Siento haberos hecho esperar." Me sonrojé, maldita sea tengo una habilidad innata para sonrojarme.

"No te preocupes, acabamos de llegar." Habló la ojilila, en esta ocasión llevaba un modelito más recatado. "Por favor, acompáñanos." Me ofreció asiento que no desaproveché. "Creo que es hora de presentarnos formalmente ya que parece que es inevitable cruzarnos." Sonrió tranquilamente. "Soy Tokiha Mai y ella es Shizuru Fujino." Por fin miré en dirección a la castaña que no había pronunciado palabra desde que llegué.

"Un placer. Kuga, Natsuki Kuga." Aun con un leve sonrojo alcé la bolsa en mi mano para entregársela a la castaña. "Esto es tuyo."

"Gracias, siento mucho el despiste." Susurró la castaña sin mirarme fijamente como había hecho la vez anterior en la boutique. "Con respecto a tu bolsa, lamento comunicarte que no la tengo en mi poder." La miré fijamente sin entender a qué se refería. En la llamada me aseguró que estaba sana y salva en su casa.

"Verás, se nos ha perdido y hemos encargado la misma pieza en la boutique pero dado el hecho de que es una prenda de temporada se les han agotado y la tendrán para la semana próxima." Intervino Tokiha Mai con una sonrisa. "No te enfades con Shizuru fue culpa mía. Espero no haberte arruinado ninguna ocasión especial." Yo asentía sin entender, no sabía que se traían entre manos estas dos pero lo cierto era que volveríamos a vernos una vez más para cuando me entreguen mi bolsa.

"No te preocupes." Un momento, ¿ocasión especial? ¿Acaso el corset de la castaña era para una ocasión especial? Al mirar a la castaña de nuevo, vi que se encontraba levemente ruborizada, pero seguía sin entender su extraño comportamiento.

Tras una charla trivial mientras tomaba café y sentía cada musculo de mi cuerpo tenso, disimuladamente mandé un mensaje a Tate con la palabra socorro. Pues mantenía más charla con la ojilila que con la citada en cuestión que no dejaba de verme de soslayo y cuando buscaba sus ojos, ella me rehuía. ¿Dónde se había ido aquella coqueta de la tarde anterior? A escasos veinte minutos, tiempo que se había tomado mi amigo en decidir intervenir o no, ya que me imagino que divisó a la ojilila a lo lejos y no quería inmiscuirse de nuevo con una aventura, llegó con una bolsa en la mano como excusa de haber estado de compras mientras nos localizaba a lo lejos creando una casualidad un poco extraña.

"Menuda agradable sorpresa, ¿qué hacéis aquí?" suspiré aliviada al oír su voz a mis espaldas, viendo como la ojilila abría sus ojos en señal de verdadera sorpresa.

"Creo que te comenté que tenía que devolver algo que no era mío. Perdón os presento." Al decir esto Tate me fulminó con la mirada. "Chicas este es Tate Yuichi, y ellas son Tokiha Mai y Fujino Shizuru." Le invité a sentarse junto a mí.

"Ara,… un placer" por fin se manifestó la aludida.

"El placer es mío chicas. ¿Quién me iba a decir que de pasar una tarde aburrida en solitario iba a estar rodeado de tanta belleza?" miré a Tate de reojo, ¿Cómo podía actuar como si no hubiese pasado nada?

Con la presencia de Tate la charla se animó muchísimo más, incluso la tensión del ambiente y la de mis músculos también se redujo considerablemente. Fujino que en un principio estaba presente como suplemento decorativo de Tokiha, ahora hasta sonreía y dejaba ver alguna que otra observación ingeniosa. Yo por mi parte seguía atragantada con mis palabras pues parte de mi nerviosismo era solo con la existencia de la castaña. Independientemente si interactuaba o no en la conversación. De repente noté que ciertas miradas iban dirigidas a mí y que en el fondo ella también estaba nerviosa por nuestro encuentro, tal vez por ello invitara a Tokiha. Una vez relajados Tate que volvía a mirar a Mai de la misma forma que lo hizo aquella noche anterior, propuso que nos fuéramos a cenar los cuatro cerca de la bahía, así podríamos pasear por la playa de noche, ya que era un acto que jamás había tenido el placer de disfrutar. No hace falta decir que era una maraña para enredar a jovencitas románticas. Que justo aquella tarde volvía a surtir efecto. Y es que a Tate no hay chica que se le resista. No en vano se ha ganado el apodo de casanova a un mes de vivir en el campus.

Una vez que cenamos en completa armonía los cuatro, con sonrisas adornando los entremeses gracias a las anécdotas de mi amigo, salimos en dirección hacia el mar. Y como alternativa Tate propuso ir en motocicleta, para que las chicas disfrutaran de la agradable brisa de principios de otoño. Una vez que sentí los brazos de la castaña rodearme, de nuevo me ruboricé escandalosamente, por suerte el casco impedía que mis acompañantes lo vieran. Cada vez que aceleraba la motocicleta aunque fuese levemente, sentía como apretaba su cuerpo al mío y como sus brazos me agarraban con fuerza. Mi corazón casi me sale despedido por la boca. Y suplicaba al universo que no se diera cuenta de los sonoros latidos que amenazaban con explotarme los tímpanos. Desde aquella noche no volví a tenerla tan cerca salvo en mi imaginación. Poco a poco mi nerviosismo comenzó a desaparecer, por un segundo disfruté tanto de la experiencia que no me di cuenta de que íbamos las dos tan tranquilas sintiendo paz la una en compañía de la otra. Una vez estacionada la motocicleta junto a la de Tate. Nos adentramos en la arena, comprobando por primera vez que si había magia en la playa a oscuras. Las estrellas iluminaban el cielo y el murmullo de las olas envolvía aquel momento con sabor a esperanza. De pronto como la vez anterior mi amigo y su amiga desaparecieron como por arte de magia dejándonos de nuevo a solas. Solo que en esta ocasión, no había champagne y nuestra información estaba completamente al descubierto.

"¿Tienes frío?" pregunté tímidamente al ver que se estremecía a mi lado después de sentarnos en la arena.

"Un poco. No sabía que de noche bajaban tanto las temperaturas por aqui." Dijo mirando hacia el horizonte, mientras tanto yo me quitaba la chaqueta y se la ponía sobre sus hombros. "Gracias, no tienes por qué." En aquel instante, en nuestra cercanía pues le ponía la chaqueta, nuestras miradas por fin se cruzaron.

"Quiero que disfrutes de este momento y no lo recuerdes como la noche en que te resfriaste." Comenté cuando ella desvió su mirada.

"No creo que pueda olvidarlo jamás." Seguía mirando hacia el horizonte. "Es la primera vez que vengo a este sitio y de noche." Sonrió

"Tiene cierto encanto." Dije mientras me tumbaba en la arena para ver el cielo estrellado. "Y cierta paz." Suspiré pues había dicho un pensamiento en voz alta. "Mira cuantas estrellas." Se tendió sobre la arena como había hecho yo.

"Ara… Es tan hermoso." La miré mientras ella contemplaba fijamente el cielo. "Te sientes tan insignificante y a la vez tan afortunada de ver esta inmensidad."

"¿Has visto esas estrellas de ahí?" dije señalando a las dos de las estrellas más brillantes del firmamento." Son Vega y Altair." Ella me miró fijamente sorprendida.

"¿Conoces el nombre de todas las estrellas?" preguntó con esa voz tan melodiosa que junto al arrullo del mar sonaba más placentera aun.

"No, solo las especiales." Sonreí.

"¿Y por qué esas dos son especiales?" preguntó intrigada.

"Cuanta una leyenda china que un joven arriero se encuentra en su camino a siete hadas bañándose en un lago y decide robarles sus ropas y esperar a ver qué sucede. Las siete hadas eligen a la menor y la más bella de ellas para ir en busca de la ropa. Y como el joven la ha visto desnuda, se ve obligada a aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio. Cuando la diosa del cielo descubre que un humano y un hada se han casado y viven felices y enamorados, provocan su ira y los separa enviándolos al cielo en forma de dos estrellas. Y tomando su alfiler, la diosa abre el cielo formando un ancho río en la vía láctea para separar a los dos amantes para siempre. Pero una vez al año, en el séptimo día del séptimo mes, Vega llora tan alto que todas las urracas del mundo se compadecen de ellos y alzan el vuelo hasta el cielo formando un puente con sus alas que atraviesa la vía láctea, para que los amantes se vuelvan de nuevo a reunir por una sola noche de pasión." Durante todo mi relato, ella permanecía en silencio mirándome fijamente. Y yo no apartaba mis ojos de las dos estrellas.

"Ara… eso fue tan…" la miré por fin y vi que me miraba con cierta sorpresa aun con la boca abierta sin saber exactamente qué decir.

"Mi madre me contaba esa historia cuando era niña. E incluso el siete de julio iba con mis padres a la bahía de Tokio a celebrar el encuentro de las estrellas. No nos lo perdíamos ningún año." Miré de nuevo hacia el cielo, pues las emociones amenazaban con salir.

"¿Y dónde están tus padres ahora?" preguntó inocentemente. Por lo que guardé un instante de silencio pensando que responder. "No quería ser indiscreta."

"Son aquellas dos estrellas que acompañan a Vega. Por lo menos ahí es donde habrían querido estar." Dije mientras una lágrima traicionera resbalaba por mi mejilla.

"Ellos habrían querido estar siempre a tu lado." dijo en un susurro tan dulce que sus palabras me envolvieron completamente y sentí su cálida mano sostener la mía. "Por lo menos desde ahí siguen cuidando de ti." La miré de nuevo y nuestros ojos se volvieron a cruzar.

"¿Cómo es que dominas las palabras tan bien?" pregunté mientras me incorporaba y permanecía sentada.

"No hay mejor manera para acariciar el alma que mediante las palabras." Se incorporó ella también apoyando su cuerpo con el brazo en la arena.

"Vaya toda una intelectual. ¿Quieres ser escritora?" pregunté tímidamente. Mientras ella asentía con una sonrisa.

"Me encanta leer y zambullirme en los libros. Mi pasión siempre ha sido la literatura y me habría encantado vivir en el corazón del bosque o en un faro solitario y encerrarme a escribir largas novelas. Olvidándome del mundo." Seguía sonriendo en actitud soñadora.

"¿Y qué te impide hacerlo?" me miró y su sonrisa se torció.

"La vida. ¿Tu estudias?" asentí en silencio. "¿Puedo preguntar el qué?" continuó tímidamente.

"Ingeniería mecánica." Solté orgullosa.

"Ara… menuda sorpresa, ¿Y es lo que te hubiese gustado estudiar?" asentí en silencio de nuevo.

"Mis padres siempre quisieron que estudiara algo que me gustara y a mí me gustan las motos. Así que para honrarles me matriculé y espero conseguir acabar la carrera." Me miraba sorprendida, como si fuese un ser de otro planeta. "¿Tu no estudias lo que quieres?" me aventuré a indagar en su vida.

"No exactamente, no he tenido mucha elección. Debo prepararme para el negocio familiar y la literatura no me servirá de mucho en lo que me espera en el futuro." Desvió su mirada de nuevo hacia el horizonte.

"Siempre puedes irte, alejarte del mundo y encerrarte en un bosque o en un faro. Total tu futuro estará donde estés tú." Sonreía mientras miraba el mar. "Además, puedes escapar y disfrutar de momentos así, la próxima vez traeré hojas en blanco y te obligaré a escribir." Comenzó a reír.

"¿Vas a tomarte tantas molestias solo para que yo escriba?" me miró mientras seguía riendo a gusto.

"Con tal de verte sonreír, las que hagan falta." Solté satisfecha. Por un segundo nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos a través de la noche y lentamente comenzamos a buscar nuestros labios. En el instante que rocé su boca, ella se detuvo.

"No… Puedo." Susurró apartándose lentamente. Me quedé perpleja, no entendía por qué no podía. La noche anterior nos acostamos como si no fuera haber mañana y hoy no quiere un beso. "Tengo que irme." Se levantó de súbito.

"Está bien." Dije incorporándome también. "¿Buscamos a estos dos o te llevo a tu coche?" pregunté mirándola mientras ella se ponía nerviosa mirando hacia todas partes.

"No te preocupes. Tomaré un taxi." De repente se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándome de nuevo a solas conmigo misma. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿En qué me había equivocado?

De nuevo cabizbaja, dirigí mis pasos hacia la motocicleta comprobando que la de Tate aún seguía estacionada junto a la mía. Entristecida, me debatí entre esperar a mi amigo o irme a casa y opté por la segunda opción. No sabía cómo se pudo haber truncado un momento perfecto y tampoco entendía muy bien su comportamiento de hoy. Habría preferido otro final para esta noche, cualquiera me habría servido no necesariamente haber culminado la velada con un beso, sino simplemente el despedirnos cordialmente con la esperanza de volver a verla, pero en cambio se fue tan precipitadamente, que ni siquiera sé el motivo exacto por el que se fue. Un remolino de emociones me invadía, sabía que la situación estaba fuera de mi alcance pero no podía evitar pensar que tal vez si me hubiese comportado de otra manera o si hubiese usado otras palabras, el encuentro habría sido diferente. Cuando llegué a mi habitación me encontré con Nao lista para irse a la cama. Al verme tan afligida, no bromeo ni uso en ningún momento su sarcasmo de doble filo. Más bien intento confortarme.

"No es culpa tuya, Kuga. A veces cada persona tiene que enfrentar su propio infierno para abrirse a otra persona." Comentó desde su cama sentada mirando hacia mi dirección.

"No lo entiendo. Tiene todo el derecho a rechazarme pero por lo menos podría decirme por qué motivo, creo que merezco saberlo." Dije abatida.

"Tal vez no quiera rechazarte, simplemente no es el momento para entrar en su vida." Dijo mientras se situaba junto a mí, llevaba un pijama de color rojo a juego con su corta melena.

"¿Y por qué se ha acostado conmigo en un principio?" pregunté ya con desesperación. "Hubiese preferido que me rechazara al principio y no ahora."

"A lo mejor pensó que no volvería a verte. Y se sintió atraída por tu atractivo. O simplemente se ha dejado llevar sin pensar en que llegaría a sentir algo más y se asustó. No sentencies aun, dale tiempo a organizar sus sentimientos e incluso tú tómate el tiempo para hacer lo mismo. Si estas enamorada de ella y es la chica a la que quieres no debes tener prisa." Me tumbé en su regazo mientras me acariciaba el pelo. "Todo nos llega en su momento, solo hay que saber esperar." Susurró a mi oído.

No sé en qué momento debió ser cuando me entregue de lleno a un sueño pesado y necesario pues había trasnochado la noche anterior. Las caricias de Nao me recordaban a las tardes cuando me caía jugando con mis vecinos e iba a llorar al regazo de mi madre, que me abrazaba y me acariciaba el pelo hasta quedarme dormida. Al día siguiente, después de las clases comenzaría nuestro fin de semana. Y había planeado ir a visitar a mi tutor. No sabría decir en qué momento exacto, mientras dormía, tomé una decisión con respecto a echarle una mano en el taller. Aceptaría gustosa la oferta, de ese modo entretendría mi mente en cosas más productivas y me centraría en mi gran sueño, diseñar mis propias motos y hacerlas yo misma. Evité a Tate durante todo el fin de semana, apagando mi teléfono y volcándome de lleno en el taller. Mi tutor me recibió con un fuerte abrazo pues llevaba casi un mes sin saber de él y sin pisar nuestro hogar. Al subir las escaleras en dirección a mi habitación, no pude evitar recordar aquella noche que tras intentar subir las dos las escaleras, cargué a Shizuru hasta mi habitación. Cada rincón de aquella habitación me recordaba a ella, incluso con solo estar una sola vez allí. Intenté eludir aquellos tórridos pensamientos, pasando más tiempo con mi tutor. Incluso habíamos decidido ir a presentarles nuestros respetos a mis padres y de paso llevarles flores. Era una actividad muy pacifica para ambos pues la llevamos a cabo en absoluto silencio pero era un silencio cómodo, ensayado tantas veces que era hasta natural en nosotros.

Al comienzo de la semana volvía con una sonrisa renovada, pues mediante el mutismo acariciaba mi alma y esta se transformaba. Me dirigí hacia la cafetería en busca de mis amigos y me encontré únicamente a Nao.

"Hola, ¿qué tal tu fin de semana?" pregunté animada.

"Sin mucho que contar, ¿y tú? Te noto más animada." Alzó una ceja escrutándome. "¿Te has reconciliado con la desequilibrada?" la miré de reojo.

"No, fui a casa y me relajé encontrándome a mí misma." En esta ocasión la que me miró de reojo fue ella.

"¿Has tomado drogas?" preguntó sin esperar respuesta.

"¡Idiota! Por cierto, ¿has visto a Tate?" negó con la cabeza.

"Lleva todo el fin de semana desaparecido como tú. Desde que os fuisteis a encontraros con tu desequilibrada." Comentó mientras desayunaba.

"Que no la llames así. Además mientras menos hablemos de ella mejor." De nuevo alzó la mirada volviendo a escrutarme.

"¿En serio, qué has tomado? No me creo que la vayas a olvidar así por así." Se puso seria por un momento.

"No digo que la vaya a olvidar así por así, pero dejar de hablar de ella sería un buen comienzo." Asintió de forma escéptica. "No estoy hecha para el amor y menos para sentirme culpable sin saber el motivo." Al fin vemos a Tate entrar a la cafetería.

"¡Oye! ¿Dónde te habías metido?" preguntó Nao incluso antes de que se acercara a la mesa.

"¿Adivinad quien tiene novia?" nos miramos Nao y yo sorprendidas y boquiabiertas.

N/A: Hola de nuevo, me vi obligada a recompensaros, ya que el capítulo anterior no os hizo gracia la gran actuación de Reito, tened en cuenta que Shizuru aún no sabe exactamente que siente por Natsuki en esta historia, solo sabe que se siente atraída por una desconocida con la que se acostó antes de conocer su nombre y sobre todo que está apunto de abandonar su mundo perfecto para adentrarse en el de Natsuki que es una persona que no planifica las cosas, vive su día a día sin importarle mucho el mañana. Espero que con esta breve explicación os convenza de que esta es una historia de amor entre Shizuru y Natsuki, y como todo principio cuesta trabajo alcanzar lo que todas queremos... el ShizNat obvio. Os prometo que lo hay, tengo la historia muy avanzada, solo tenéis que saber esperar. No os entretengo más, feliz semana y espero leeros el domingo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

**Shizuru**

Iros a un hotel.

"… Ya estoy en casa." Dije en voz alta mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mí, escuchando la risa de Mai que procedía desde la cocina americana que compartíamos en el mini apartamento en el campus.

"¡Bienvenida!" me contestó con una voz más animada de lo normal. No me podía creer que Tate aun siguiera ahí. Desde que regresó de la playa con él, el día que salimos los cuatro, llevaba encerrada todo el fin de semana en su habitación. Eso sí que era aguante.

"Buenos días, Fujino." Saludó el aludido. "Me despido ya, tengo que llegar a mi habitación y alistarme antes de que empiecen las clases." Nos comentó a ambas habiendo una reverencia. "Te llamo más tarde." Continuó antes de besar a mi amiga, hecho que no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo.

"¿Lleváis todo el fin de semana encerrados?" pregunté una vez que la puerta se cerró dejándonos a solas a mi amiga y a mí.

"¡Si! ¿No es maravilloso? Creo que lo juzgue antes de conocerlo, es tan tierno y tan romántico." Comenzó a alabarlo como una quinceañera enamorada. Parece que el dejarse llevar me ha traído problemas solo a mí. "¿Dónde te habías metido?" preguntó por fin extrañada de no verme en días.

"Tenía que asistir a un evento de mi padre y ya que estabas tan ocupada profanando nuestro apartamento, decidí irme al mío con Reito." Dramaticé para hacerla sentir culpable, pero sinceramente solo quería evadirme un poco de todo aquello que parecía poner mi mundo patas arriba.

"Lo siento, no sabía que te haría sentir incomoda." Se ruborizó, cosa extraña en Mai.

"Tranquila, quería airearme un poco. Eso es todo." Me apresuré en tranquilizar a mi amiga.

"¿Estas bien? ¿Ha pasado algo que no me hayas contado?" adivinó Mai y es que frente a ella era como un libro abierto. "¿Va todo bien con Reito?"

"Si, desde la ruptura es el novio perfecto. Es… complicado." Escondí mi rostro entre las palmas de mi mano, avergonzada.

"Desahógate, te hará sentir mejor. Y compartiremos tu carga." Sentí el abrazo cálido de Mai.

"Es Kuga, me comporté como una niña consentida con ella. Me fui dejándola sola en aquella playa y había sido tan dulce conmigo… no sé qué me pasa Mai, no puedo controlarme con ella. Y en este momento me debe odiar. Me odio a mí misma." Me acarició en el hombro Mai. "Estuve a punto de besarla y me asusté y hui como una cobarde sin ser capaz de decirle que estoy con Reito."

"No pasa nada. Todo se solucionará, solo debéis hablar y pedirle disculpas. Además, en cuanto antes te sinceres con ella mejor. Ella lo entenderá." Me animó poniéndose de pie.

"¿Y si no lo entiende? ¿Y si se enfada? ¿Y si piensa que he jugado con ella?" esas preguntas me estaban volviendo loca desde que tomé aquel taxi precipitadamente. ¿Y si no volvería a verla? Aquella pregunta me aterraba.

"No te precipites. Tú explícale toda la situación. Con eso haces lo correcto y cómo se lo tome solo le concierne a ella, ¿no crees?" me miró de frente oliéndose que había algo más. "Shizuru, estas con Reito." Asentí en silencio. "Porque quieres estar con Reito, ¿no?" la miré con ojos cristalinos.

"No lo sé. No quiero perder a Reito, es muy importante para mí, pero…" comencé a balbucear en busca de alguna razón coherente para mantener a Kuga en mi vida.

"No hay peros Shizuru, no puedes estar con los dos. Y de verdad no quiero que te arrepientas de tus decisiones y arriesgar algo sólido por una aventura es… jugársela demasiado." Mai estaba en lo cierto Reito y yo tenemos una relación sólida, él me proporcionaba estabilidad y seguridad, no podía arriesgar eso así como así, ni siquiera por Kuga. "En mi opinión debes decirle la verdad y si podéis dejarlo todo en una amistad mejor. Y más ahora que vamos a vernos muy a menudo." La miré cuestionando la última frase. "Es la mejor amiga de mi novio." Diciendo eso se encerró en su habitación para prepararse para las clases.

"Ara…"

Aquella declaración, me había dejado pensativa durante toda la mañana. Tenía que volver a enfrentarme a Kuga y a esclarecer toda esta situación. Necesitaba explicarle como me sentía respecto a ella y mi relación con Reito. El pavor que me causaba desconocer su reacción era lo que realmente me impedía armarme de fuerzas para nuestro siguiente encuentro que intentaría evitar hasta encontrar una solución plausible a mi dilema. Mientras tanto, mi relación con Reito está mejor que nunca, él se encontraba más relajado conmigo y más dedicado a lo nuestro, evitaba planes tediosos con mi padre o sus padres, y antes de tomar cualquier decisión la consultaba antes conmigo, aunque esta fuese de lo más trivial. Éramos la envidia del campus, todas las miradas se posaban en nosotros al pasar y miles de comentarios inundaban los pasillos de la universidad. Comentarios alabando nuestra belleza, complicidad e incluso el gran amor que me profesaba mi novio. En aquellos instantes, me acordaba de los años en el instituto. Todos decían que habíamos nacido para estar juntos, que nos complementábamos a la perfección y que juntos podríamos llegar a lo más lejos. Incluso los profesores pensaban en aquellas palabras.

"Hola mi amor." Hablando del rey de roma. Mientras iba distraída por los pasillos a mi siguiente clase, Reito venía de frente y nos cruzamos por pura casualidad.

"¿Ara, creí que derecho estaba al otro lado del edificio?" comenté mientras depositaba un beso en sus labios.

"Ya sabes que inevitablemente mis pasos me llevan hacia ti." Volvimos a besarnos en medio del pasillo siendo fuente de distracción de todos los jóvenes del campus. "Me he cruzado con Mai esta mañana, la noto más animada." Sonreí pues era de esperar que trajera aquella sonrisa.

"Si, está saliendo con alguien y parece que la hace muy feliz." Dije mientras caminamos hacia mi clase. "Esta mañana no dejaba de sonreír en el apartamento y en el coche."

"Pues algo debo de estar haciendo mal para no tenerte así de contenta, juraría que venias preocupada por el pasillo." Se puso completamente serio en un instante. "Sabes que puedes confiarme todo aquello que te preocupa, ¿no?" lo miré directamente a los ojos para tranquilizarlo.

"Tranquilo, estoy bien. Solo pensaba en las clases y en los miles de trabajos que nos han dado para finales de año. Confía en mí, no me pasa nada." Con una sonrisa, deposité un casto beso en sus labios para corroborar mis palabras.

"Está bien." Dijo derrotado, sabiendo que no podía objetar más ante dicho beso." Podríamos salir los cuatro para conocerle ¿no te parece? Por fin podremos tener una cita doble." Sonrió pensando en nuestra última conversación, pues siempre quise tener una cita doble con mi amiga.

"Ara, no se me había ocurrido. Tal vez se lo proponga a Mai." Jamás, no podía presentarle a Tate, era amigo de Kuga se lo diría y yo no podría explicarle nada.

"Bien, entonces dejo que continúes con tus clases. Nos vemos más tarde. Te quiero." Volvió a besarme y se fue sin esperar respuesta.

Durante toda la mañana no hacía más que revivir aquella salida al mar de noche, un escenario más que acertado. Y no hacía más que pensar en los miles de finales que podría haber tenido dicho encuentro. Natsuki se había comportado como todo un caballero romántico, cediéndome su chaqueta, que me llevé por descuido, contándome aquella historia tan romántica que me dejó sin palabras, nunca me había imaginado que Kuga estuviera llena de aquella sensibilidad. Aquella noche fue tan tierna que fui incapaz de controlarme, quería llegar a ella por todos los medios y deseaba acariciar de nuevo su piel. Incluso sabiendo que era algo prohibido, sus labios me atraían irremediablemente. Ahora que íbamos a vernos más seguido, tenía que evitar aquellos momentos a solas pues me hacían vulnerable. No debería ceder a mi deseo por Natsuki, es más no debería sentir deseo alguno por ella.

Al acabar las clases busqué a Mai por todo el campus, siempre nos encontrábamos en la terraza de la cafetería, aprovechando los últimos rayos solares de la temporada, se aproximaba el crudo otoño y las lluvias. La encontré almorzando con Reito y algunos amigos más del instituto que habíamos coincidido en Waseda. Me dirigí temerosa, de que Reito le comunicara a Mai mi ilusión por tener una doble cita y que esta lo aceptara. Al llegar todos se echaron a reír. Y de súbito me puse pálida.

"¿Qué os parece para este fin de semana?" comentó Mai mirándome mientras giñaba su ojo a Akane, mientras que ésta asentía sonriente. "No hay más que decir, yo me encargaré de la reserva."

"¿De qué hablan?" pregunté mientras me sentaba junto a Reito.

"Se acerca el cumpleaños de Kazuya y Akane quiere celebrarlo en un karaoke." Contestó Reito mientras yo suspiraba aliviada. "¿Te apetece dedicarme una canción, amor?" preguntó en tono seductor.

"Sabes que no soy buena cantando." Sonreí mirando a Mai que ampliaba su risa gradualmente. Y dado el hecho de que nos conocemos muy bien, sabía que era el gesto previo a una gran noticia.

"Chicos, os tengo que decir que me gustaría invitar a alguien al karaoke." Amplió aún más su sonrisa. "Es un chico con el que he empezado a salir. Y espero que os caiga bien." Dijo completamente sonrojada.

"¡Enhorabuena, Mai!" dijeron todos al unísono. De repente mi sonrisa se congeló, pues caí en la cuenta de que únicamente disponía de cuatro días para enfrentarme a Kuga, y eso era demasiada presión para mí.

Una vez acabadas las clases de la jornada, me dirigí abatida hacia el apartamento. ¿Cómo era posible que se me complicara tanto mi vida? Cierto era que no me había sentido más viva que aquella noche junto a Kuga en su habitación pero, ¿Quién me iba a decir que aquello conllevaría tanto quebradero de cabeza? Se supone que no íbamos a volver a vernos jamás, ¿Por qué siempre la palabra jamás y nunca eran tan efímeras? Cuando volvía a poner en orden mi vida de nuevo con Reito y con las clases, me crucé con ella para poner de nuevo mi mundo patas arriba. Vivía en una montaña rusa y mis emociones estaban al borde del colapso. Por más cavilación que le ponía al asunto no llegaba a ningún sitio. Todo mi tren de pensamientos colisionaba ante la imagen de Kuga, pues era incontrolable sentir diversas emociones junto a ella. Era tan natural, tan espontanea que me invitaba a abrirme a ella sin remedio y confesaba mis secretos y deseos más ocultos. Tumbada en el sofá intentaba poner mis ideas en orden y por más empeño que ponía al cerrar mis ojos aparecía aquella mirada esmeralda, danzar en cada rincón de mi mente. Pasados unos minutos, llamaron a la puerta. Era Reito.

"¿Cómo te encuentras? Me has dejado preocupado, de repente te quedaste en shock en el almuerzo." Comentó mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo depositaba en el perchero junto a la puerta.

"Me duele un poco la cabeza, eso es todo. Deja de preocuparte tanto, estoy bien." Respondí mientras me dirigía de nuevo hacia el sofá.

"¿Cómo puedes usar en la misma frase me duele la cabeza y estoy bien? Déjame comprobar una cosa." Sin recibir respuesta puso la mano sobre mi cabeza y notó que tenía un poco de fiebre. "Anda échate un rato, tienes fiebre. Te traeré una manta y te prepararé una sopa." Dijo mientras me depositaba sobre el sofá.

"No es necesario, Reito. Seguro que estas ocupado y no quiero que llegues tarde al Kendo." Siempre me culpaba a mí de sus retrasos a dicha actividad.

"Tú eres más importante que el Kendo o cualquier otra actividad." Besó mi frente entretanto me cubría con un cálido cobertor. "Déjate querer y no seas terca." Mientras éste se dirigía a la cocina a preparar una sopa sencilla y caliente no pude evitar el pensar que con él jamás había compartido mi gran sueño, el de ser escritora.

"Reito, ¿qué piensas acerca de la literatura como carrera profesional?" un gran silencio invadió el apartamento.

"Pienso que debe haber escritores por supuesto, alguien debería escribir la historia y la visión del mundo para la generación futura." Respondió tranquilamente mientras seguía cocinando.

"Me refiero a los escritores en general, dejarlo todo y dedicarse a escribir novelas como Mishima, Fumiko Enchi…" siguió de nuevo el silencio.

"¿Dejarlo todo y dedicarse a la escritura? Menudo disparate, supongo que algunos mediocres pueden hacer eso. Nosotros estamos destinados a algo mucho mejor. Ya te dije que no todos podemos ser importantes presidentes de industrias o abogados de distinguidas firmas, debe de haber escritores, cocineros, incluso personas que se encarguen de limpiar la ciudad. Es un equilibrio en el que todos nos beneficiamos. Los escritores obtienen lo que quieren y los empresarios también." Suspiré pesadamente por lo bajo, sabía que su pensamiento imitaba al completo al de mi progenitor que se escandalizó cuando a mis dieciséis años confesé querer ser escritora.

"Supongo que es la vida que me ha tocado vivir…" dije en un susurro, mientras que él se acercaba con la sopa.

"¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¿Acaso conoces a alguien que lo dejaría todo por dedicarse a la escritura?" preguntó mientras me tomaba la sopa y negué con la cabeza. "¿Quién dejaría todo lo que tiene por dedicarse a escribir?" al ver que no obtenía respuesta dejó que acabara con la sopa.

"La mayoría lo compagina con otras cosas." Afirmé aun con la sopa entre las manos.

"Puede ser pero en el mundo de los negocios no hay tiempo para escribir. Además, ¿acaso quieres ser escritora?" me escrutó con la mirada sin entender a que se debía tanto entusiasmo por aquella charla.

"Lo cierto es que quise ser escritora cuando era pequeña, soñaba con encerrarme en un faro al que íbamos con mi madre y alejarme del mundo para escribir largas novelas." Le confesé no sé si debido a la fiebre o porque no concebía la idea de haberme podido desahogar con una completa desconocida y necesitaba decírselo a Reito.

"Por suerte se te pasaron las ganas. ¿Por qué ya no quieres, no?" preguntó de nuevo escrutándome.

"¿Qué tiene de malo ser escritora?" pregunté casi ofendida por su pregunta.

"No tiene nada de malo, simplemente que estas destinada a algo más grande. En unos años serás la presidenta de la compañía de tu padre y tendrás que vértelas con proyectos y tratos hacia otros directivos, ¿crees que hay cabida para la escritura? Estamos destinados para la grandeza y más aún tú, que eres la heredera del imperio Fujino. Debes centrarte seriamente en el negocio familiar, ya no por ti sino por el prestigioso apellido que llevas. Y entiendo que ahora no quieras agobiarte por el futuro y quieres que tengamos una vida social más abierta y vivir la juventud y la universidad hasta el límite pero tenemos que pensar siempre en el futuro que nos espera, intentar perjudicarlo lo menos posible con las decisiones que tomemos ahora." Dijo completamente serio mientras acariciaba mi brazo y me retiraba el plato vacío de las manos.

"¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan maduro?" pregunté fundiéndonos en un abrazo, pues pensaba incorporarme y llevarme en brazos hasta mi habitación.

"Desde que creí perderte. Quiero que formes parte de mi vida para siempre y aunque no lo creas me tienes completamente enamorado. Y amo cada parte de tu personalidad, incluida la soñadora." Fruncí el ceño levemente mientras me depositaba en mi cama. "Escritora, ¿Quién lo iba a decir?"

"¿Siempre has querido ser abogado?" pregunté enfadada.

"Por supuesto, mi padre es abogado y mi hermano…. También lo fue. Para mí es un honor continuar los pasos de mi familia. Y más aún servirte a ti en el futuro. Nada me agradaría más que ser la mano derecha de la gran Fujino Shizuru." Después de desnudarse mientras soltaba de nuevo otro monologo se metió en la cama junto a mí.

"Demasiado ambicioso, joven Kanzaki." Respondí a modo de burla.

"Puede ser pero de momento me conformo con ser yo quien le quite la fiebre a mi querida y hermosa novia." Diciendo eso comenzó a besarme por el cuello haciendo que pierda el control.

No sé si fueron los besos de Reito o la noche de pasión las que me quitaron la fiebre pero misteriosamente al día siguiente estaba completamente recuperada, cosa que no podía decir Reito. Que despertó con una fuerte fiebre acompañada de dolores de cabeza y malestar general por todo el cuerpo. Reito se comportaba de una forma un tanto especial cuando caía enfermo y según él únicamente con las sopas de su madre lograba recuperarse rápidamente, así que lo llevé personalmente hasta su casa donde su madre lo acogió con los brazos abiertos, pues era el hijo menor y sentía por él una devoción un tanto peculiar. Al llegar a Soudai, me encontré con Mai en el estacionamiento, esperando por mí. Parecía que debido a una manifestación del profesorado, se cancelaban las clases hasta mediodía. Y a Mai se le ocurrió la idea de ir a Todai a sorprender a su novio y como no alegando que debía hablar con Kuga, puesto que iba a invitarla aquel fin de semana al karaoke. Durante los cinco kilómetros que nos separaban de dicha universidad, durante todo el trayecto no hacía más que dar razones para que hablara con Kuga lo antes posible. Resignada acepte a acompañarla y quedarme eso si Kuga aceptaba hablar conmigo después del desplante que le hice la semana pasada. Al llegar a Todai, al primero que encontramos fue a Tate, que nos esperaba en los estacionamientos junto a su motocicleta. Parecía que eran inseparables. Tras saber que Kuga aún estaba dando su primera clase, nos dirigimos los tres hacia la cafetería, donde Mai le invitó formalmente a unirse con nosotros al karaoke el fin de semana, invitación que acepto con un beso a Mai. Me alegraba por mi amiga parecía que podía ser feliz con quien quisiera. Con el divorcio de sus padres, ambos progenitores intentaban rehacer sus vidas sin inmiscuirse en la de mi amiga, dándole libre albedrio. Podía estudiar lo que quisiera y unir su vida con quien quisiera. Es verdad que hasta la fecha no se le conoce ningún candidato a Mai pero eso no significa que fuese el primer novio en su vida. Pues una vez, con varias copas de más, confesó haber dejado atrás al amor de su vida en Hokkaido donde anteriormente vivía con sus padres.

"Ahí esta Kuga. ¡Eh, Natsuki!" la llamó Tate mas que eufórico. Ella que nos había divisado desde la entrada, primero se sorprendió con nuestra presencia y luego únicamente frunció el ceño al verme a mí. "¿Qué tal la mañana?" preguntó ya que vio la cara de pocos amigos que traía.

"Interminable." Dijo secamente mientras se sentaba. "Hola" nos dirigió a Mai y a mí.

"Hemos venido a secuestraros." Continúo Mai, notando la tensión que había con Kuga.

"Yo me dejaría secuestrar." Intervino Tate, abrazándola y besándola frente a nosotras.

"Iros a un hotel." El sonrojo de Kuga no tenía precio. Tenía una facilidad en avergonzarse que excedía toda explicación.

"Vamos a un lugar mejor." Y cogiéndose de la mano desaparecieron los dos por la salida, dejándonos de nuevo a solas las dos. Tras un largo silencio comencé a hablar.

"Kuga, lo siento. No quise ser descortés contigo, yo…"intenté acertar con las palabras mientras miraba como ella estaba pendiente del reloj de la cafetería.

"Ven conmigo." Interrumpió secamente y se levantó de la mesa. Por lo que la seguí rauda pues no conocía aquella universidad. Tras caminar largo tiempo por los pasillos sin mediar palabra, nos adentramos a un aula y buscó un lugar en la fila de atrás para las dos.

"No puedo estar aquí." Susurré a su oído. "No pertenezco a esta universidad." Dije completamente asustada por si nos pillaban en la travesura.

"Tranquilízate. No está tan mal infringir las reglas." Acomodándose espero a que comenzara la clase.

En seguida, entró en clase una joven señorita que únicamente con su presencia silencio completamente el aula, por lo que pude deducir que era la profesora. Mis nervios por ser descubierta estaban a flor de piel, ni siquiera sabía que lección era la que se iba a dar. Únicamente sabía que la morena estudiaba ingeniería mecánica. ¿Y si la profesora iba a preguntar algo? ¿Cómo iba a responder? Al mirar de reojo a Kuga, noté como sonreía. ¿Cómo era capaz de tener sangre fría en este momento? De repente y casi me salen de las órbitas los ojos, me sorprendí cuando la joven profesora escribió en la pizarra el nombre de Yasunari Kawabata. De inmediato me gire a mirar de frente a Kuga, que aún seguía dibujando en su rostro aquella sonrisa. Nos habíamos colado en una clase de literatura Japonesa.

"Hoy hablaremos, del célebre alumno de esta misma universidad y el muy conocido para todos ustedes por el trabajo del año pasado. Hablaremos de Kawabata y del Shinkankaku-ha. ¿Alguien me puede decir que entiende por este término?" preguntó la profesora mientras todas las manos se levantaban incluida la de Kuga.

"Descripción minuciosa de la realidad." Respondió el elegido por la joven profesora.

"Exacto, la nueva escuela de las sensaciones, que es así como se conoce el término de shinkankaku-ha, se componía por la percepción sensitiva de la realidad a la manera de los intelectuales… que ya iremos viendo a lo largo del año los escritores que pertenecen a esta escuela…."

Durante toda la clase sentí una mezcla de emociones y sentimientos entrelazándose unos con otros, sin querer porque era evidente que no esperaba mi visita el día hoy, Natsuki me había sorprendido enormemente, tocando mi fibra más sensible. Pues después de la charla con Reito la noche anterior, me juré a mí misma abandonar cualquier pensamiento acerca de la literatura y de escribir. Pero con aquel detalle tan significativo para mí, Kuga había agitado completamente de nuevo mi mundo, mostrándome una ventana en la que mirar como alternativa de mi vida. Disfruté grandiosamente de la clase, capturé en mi consciente cada palabra y cada frase de aquella docente y de repente el nerviosismo y la tensión desaparecieron completamente y sin apenas darme cuenta el timbre anunciando el final de la clase irrumpió en el aula sacándome de mi ensoñación.

"Quiero para la semana que viene un trabajo completo sobre la bailarina de Izu, obra con la que se estrenó Kawabata, quiero que la analicéis pues vamos a debatirla en clase y quiero una redacción hecha por vosotros en la que describís algún pasaje sin extenderse como máximo quinientos caracteres." Diciendo esto salió rauda y veloz de clase la profesora seguida por los alumnos.

"No te he visto tomar apuntes, Fujino." Manifestó Kuga mientras permanecía aun en su asiento.

"¿Cómo sabias que iba a ver clase justo ahora?" la miré sorprendida, pues cada encuentro me sorprendía aún más y sin quererlo me hechizaba con sus actos.

"Supongo que hice los deberes." Sonrió, aquella voz grave me inundaba de diferentes emociones cada vez que la oía.

"Hablando de deberes, tendremos que leer la bailarina de Izu." sonreí a mi vez, pues ya estaba completamente relajada.

"¿Vas a volver la semana que viene para analizarla?" preguntó alzando una ceja, acto que me pareció sumamente irresistible.

"Puede…" diciendo esto me incorporé. "¿Vas a enseñarme esta universidad? A lo mejor me matriculo en literatura." Sonreí mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta, notando como Kuga me seguía de cerca.

"¿En serio? Porque no empiezas por escribir esa redacción. Yo la entregaría y a ver qué piensa de tu estilo la profesora. No hace falta estudiar para ser escritor, únicamente hace falta algo que contar y un estilo a la hora de escribir." En medio del pasillo me gire para quedar completamente frente a ella.

"¿Conoces algún escritor que no haya estudiado?" me miró escrutándome.

"Pues claro que sí. Dickens, Faulkner…" ¿Ara como sabe tanto acerca del tema?

"Pero no puedo dejarlo todo simplemente para ponerme a escribir." La interrumpí.

"No tienes por qué dejarlo todo, ¿sabes?" continuó andando hacia los jardines de la universidad. "Puedes compaginarlo con otras cosas, ¿Sabías que Mishima ni siquiera estudio literatura porque su padre se lo prohibió? Se graduó en derecho y escribía por las noches." Asombrada me detuve una vez fuera a contemplarla desde atrás, pues cómo era posible que conociera todo aquello.

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?" pregunté enfrascada en un asombro enorme.

"No importa como lo sé, el caso es que ahora lo sé y te lo estoy diciendo a ti. Nunca es tarde para cumplir ningún sueño. Hay sueños que son inalcanzables pero con que cada día lo intentemos solo un poco, encontraremos una razón para vivir. Y quien sabe, igual en unos años leeré algún libro escrito por Shizuru Fujino." En aquel instante ensimismada por su voz y por sus palabras me estremecí completamente al oír mi nombre en sus labios. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como ella existiera? ¿Cómo era posible que frente a ella mi mascara y mis muros se derrumbaran? Y me hacia una y otra vez la misma pregunta, ¿Quién era aquella chica?

"¿Cuál es tu sueño?" pregunté mientras me acercaba a ella.

"No es tan inmenso como el tuyo." De nuevo aquel adorable sonrojo decoraba sus mejillas, me guió hasta un banco apartado rodeado por aquel maravilloso jardín. "Algún día quiero que todo el mundo conduzca una motocicleta hecha por mí."

"Ara… ¿y has pensado qué hacer después de graduarte?" no sabía porque pero me entristecía la idea de que quisiera salir al extranjero a terminar de formarse.

"Sinceramente, evito pensarme mucho las cosas. No me adelanto a los acontecimientos, es decir, quiero diseñar vehículos de dos ruedas y para ello debo estudiar ingeniería mecánica, el qué viene después lo desconozco, ya lo iré descubriendo cuando llegue el momento." La miré perpleja, ella es completamente el opuesto de Reito, intentando planificarlo todo incluso evitando tomar malas decisiones ahora para no afectar el día de mañana y Kuga tan despreocupada, viviendo en el ahora sin rendirle cuentas al futuro. "No me mires así, de qué me sirve pensar en el futuro, si en cualquier momento podría sufrir un accidente."

"Bueno, tampoco hay que ser tan pesimistas." De repente recordé cómo había eludido hablarme de sus padres. "¿Tus padres…"

"Murieron en un accidente de tráfico." Terminó tajantemente, por lo que quedé en silencio observándola. "volvíamos los tres en el coche, la noche del siete de julio de Kamakura y un camión que iba distraído porque el conductor se encontraba bebido embistió contra nosotros, precipitando el coche por el acantilado en una de las carreteras secundarias." Al notar mi absoluto silencio, tomó aire y continuó." Mi madre murió en el acto y mi padre murió ahogado, ya que el cinturón no cedía. Me salvó un pescador que iba en su balsa, al ver que el coche se precipitaba saltó al mar para socorrernos, pero únicamente podía salvar a uno y me salvó a mí." No sabía qué decirle, su historia me conmovió y me paralizó completamente. "Así que no me tomo la molestia de pensar en el futuro." Me miró con aquellos ojos esmeraldas, tan profundos y cristalinos que pude sentir su dolor. Perdida en su mirada y sin saber cómo confortarla y apaciguar su sufrimiento, sin pretenderlo me encontraba a medio camino de sus labios. Con la mirada fija en sus ojos, en aquel remolino de emociones gritando por salir. Una vez que nuestros labios se unieron, todo mi cuerpo parecía volver a encenderse y no había fuerza sobre humana que nos separara. Nuestro beso comenzó cada vez a profundizarse más y más, hasta que nuestras lenguas por fin se encontraron. Sentía la yema de sus dedos recorrer mi cuerpo sobre la ropa hasta llegar a la cintura. La calidez de su cuerpo me invitaba a explorar cada centímetro de ella, olvidándome por completo que me encontraba en medio del jardín de la universidad de Tokio.

"¿Y ahora quien necesita irse a un hotel?" De repente el beso se detuvo abruptamente, dejando nuestra respiración agitada, pues no nos separamos ni siquiera para tomar aire.

"Shizuru creo que deberíamos irnos." Me dijo una Mai claramente enfadada, pues su mirada se clavaba en mi como autenticas dagas.

N/A: Lo prometido es deuda y como cada domingo aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y sobre todo por leer. Que tengáis buena semana y espero leernos el próximo domingo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

**Natsuki**

Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo

He de confesar que cada vez entendía menos mi situación en particular y a las mujeres en general. He sido abandonada, rechazada y de nuevo abandonada otra vez y hoy me engrandece con su visita y me premia con un beso. Esta mujer me da una de cal y una de arena. De improviso, una prisa atroz las devora a ambas y tienen que irse deprisa y corriendo. En la despedida tanto Mai como Shizuru, actuaban un tanto extrañas incluso para Tate, que se encogió de hombros sin explicarse qué era aquello que sucedía. Lo único que teníamos en claro, era la invitación de Mai al karaoke para celebrar el cumpleaños de un amigo de ellas. Al principio no me hacía tanta gracia la invitación, pues ir a un karaoke equivalía a ponerse a cantar en medio del grupo y el simple hecho de pensar en ello se me ruborizaba hasta el bello más oculto. Pero tras cavilar en el asunto y llegar a la conclusión de que oiría la voz de la castaña en todo su esplendor, mi corazón se desbocaba ante dicha oportunidad. Así que me dejé convencer por mi querido amigo.

"Deberías venirte con nosotros Nao." Estuvo perdida toda la semana, casi no dormía en la habitación.

"Eso, no te hagas de rogar, hace días que no vienes a la cafetería, nos tenías preocupados." Alegué yo mientras ella se limaba, como no, las uñas.

"Agradezco la oferta pero gracias la tengo que declinar." Respondió con aires de grandeza la arpía.

"¿Qué es más importante que pasar tiempo con tus amigos?" volvió al ataque Tate.

"Las citas. ¿Qué? No me miréis así, tú tienes a esa pechugona y tú a la desequilibrada… tengo que ponerme al día." Ambos pusimos los ojos en blanco.

"Deja de ponerles mote a las chicas. Tienen nombre." Solté indignada. "Además puedes unirte y traerte a tu cita, supongo que mientras más seamos más divertido será."

"Mira quien lo asegura, la entendida en fiestas. El alma diría yo." Comenzó a reírse Tate y lo fulminé con la mirada. "Está bien, decidme en qué lugar se encuentra y si mi cita me aburre me pasaré a ver qué tal canta Kuga."

"Si únicamente pasas por eso, mejor que ni vengas." Balbuceé con cara de pocos amigos por lo que echaron a reír los dos.

La semana había dado paso a sus días en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No volví a ver de nuevo a la castaña en todos aquellos días, la única señal de vida que envió fue la chaqueta que le presté la noche en la playa, la mandó por medio de Mai, que se disculpó y agradeció el gesto. La amistad con Mai era fácil de llevar, pues era una chica alegre y sonriente. Y parecía que sentía devoción por mi amigo, hecho que daba puntos a su favor. No habíamos tocado nunca el tema de Shizuru ella y yo, aunque en una ocasión parecía querer hacerlo pero por alguna razón inexplicable rehuimos el tema y para ambas quedó zanjado. El karaoke en cuestión al que nos invitó Mai, se encontraba en la zona céntrica de Kabukicho, lo decoraba un gran neón con un cartel de un micrófono. Antes de ir directamente al karaoke, Tate y yo decidimos cenar por nuestra cuenta, cerca había un lugar donde preparaban los mejores udon y era casi un ritual ir una vez por mes mi amigo y yo a comer hasta no poder movernos. El precio era asequible y los fideos frescos y con un sabor excepcional. Aquel lugar fue todo un descubrimiento para nosotros y al propietario le caímos en estima, aunque por más que intentábamos explicarle que nuestra relación era pura amistad, este se negaba a creernos. Una vez cenados y satisfechos, nos encaminamos hacia el karaoke encontrando a una Mai más que preocupada esperando en la puerta.

"Hace más de media hora que os espero, ¿os habéis perdido?" preguntó Mai una vez que estuvimos cerca. Al poco tiempo, llegó una castaña de media melena recogida, que enseguida se presentó.

"Soy Akane Higurashi gusto en conocerles y este es Kazuya Kurauchi." Hicimos la reverencia los cuatro.

"Encantados, supongo que eres el cumpleañero por lo que me dijo Mai. Felicidades." Dijo Tate sonriente

"Igualmente. Y muchas gracias por asistir." Seguía reverenciándose, yo me cansé y no dije nada.

"Veo que no somos los únicos en llegar tarde." Apuntó Tate mirando hacia Mai, que simplemente suspiro pesadamente. "¿Entramos?" dirigió Tate como si fuese el alma de la fiesta de aquel grupo de amigo. Una vez en el interior nos atendió una joven disfrazada de sirvienta, que nos dirigió hacia nuestra pequeña sala privada. Mientras nos hizo el pedido, explicaba el funcionamiento de toda la maquinaria y haciendo una reverencia se despidió. "Hemos invitado a la compañera de habitación de Natsuki, si no te importa." Le comentó a Mai mientras intentábamos mantener una conversación con la joven pareja que conocimos. Eran bastante tímidos ambos.

"No pasa nada, cuantos más seamos mejor." Dijo sonriendo y nerviosa sin dejar de mirar hacia la entrada.

"En realidad no sabemos si vendrá. Solo lo propusimos." Dije mientras me bebía la cerveza, una vez que se calentaba sabia más amarga de lo normal. Tate que había notado el nerviosismo de su novia preguntó casi en un susurro cerca de su oído.

"Oye, ¿va todo bien? El retraso fue sin querer, teníamos hambre y nos detuvimos a cenar." Explicó mi amigo realmente arrepentido.

"No es eso. Os hice venir antes para poder explicaros un pequeño detalle que Shizuru no pudo explicar… iba más dirigido hacia Kuga que hacia ti." Respondió en un susurró apenas perceptible, únicamente supe que hablaban de mi cuando me señalo.

"Oye no me eches la culpa a mí. Cenamos los dos y tu repetiste plato." Me defendí sin saber de qué iban los susurros, cosa que hizo reír a Mai despejando un poco la tensión.

Cuando nos pusimos manos a la obra para encender el karaoke entre los tres Tate, Kazuya y yo, ya que se nos resistía, la puerta se abrió para dar paso a un joven, alto, esbelto y de sonrisa prominente que se disculpó por el retraso, ya que pasaron a recoger a un amigo y se les dificultó la tarea de estacionar, al girarme en su dirección, vi que el joven amigo se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Takeda, el compañero de habitación de Tate, y que del brazo tenia a Shizuru, hecho que en un principio al no entender absolutamente nada me desconcertó e incluso me extrañó, pero una vez que la cerveza circuló por mi sangre hasta llegarme al cerebro, iluminó todo atisbo de ignorancia y entendí a la perfección todas aquellas dudas y rechazos. Tate que se dirigió a saludar a su compañero de cuarto, al notar dicho detalle se giró en mi dirección y únicamente vio la sombra que quedaba de mí en aquel lugar, pues quedé estupefacta sin saber exactamente que pensar o qué hacer, sentí que se me había tomado el pelo y que se habían burlado de mi a gusto. De repente, no sabría decir o explicar en qué instante ocurrió pero tenía al joven aludido frente a frente presentándose.

"Me llamo Kanzaki Reito, un placer. Creo que ya conoces a Masashi Takeda y ella es mi novia Fujino Shizuru." Vi cómo me hacia la reverencia y yo le correspondí, sin saber que decir.

"Me alegro de volver a verte Kuga" dijo Takeda por lo que no tuve que abrir la boca para presentarme.

Todo aquello, era como una película para mi nublada mente. Como si aquella escena fuese ajena a mí. Era como una espectadora completamente subjetiva de aquella acción que se llevaba a cabo. Como el que enciende el televisor y ve que un grupo de amigos se reúne en un karaoke y de pronto llegan tres integrantes más con media hora de retraso, nada más. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y miré la cerveza para asegurarme que era parte de la escena, que mi presencia era real y que me encontraba en aquella sala privada, rodeada de mis amigos y unos desconocidos y que aquella cerveza que sostenía en la mano estaba siendo consumida por mí. Por un instante me acordé de Shizuru que busqué con la mirada pero no levantó los ojos del suelo en ningún momento. Únicamente vislumbraba a Mai que con cara de preocupación me miraba para deducir en qué estado me encontraba. De repente sentí como si me conectaran a aquel plano y todos los sonidos volvieron a mí, fue cuando me di cuenta que desde la presentación Takeda no había dejado de hablar y Reito seguía de pie junto a mi sonriendo.

"Disculpadme un segundo." Atiné a decir con una voz más ronca de lo normal. Miré de nuevo la cerveza en mi mano, únicamente consumí media botella. Y la deposité en la mesa encaminándome hacia fuera de la sala, necesitaba aire en mis pulmones. Una vez en la calle llenándome de oxigeno necesario sentí la presencia de Tate.

"¿Estas bien?" me sostuvo del brazo.

"Por un momento no supe dónde estaba, era como si me encontrase fuera y dentro a la vez, ¿conoces esa sensación?" pregunté sin mirarle a la cara mientras obtenía aire.

"La conozco muy bien. Sé cómo te sientes. ¿Quieres ir a casa?" preguntó apoyándose en la pared cerca de mí.

"Quédate con Mai. Ella te necesita más que yo en este momento. Volveré a casa, Yamada me estará esperando." Lo miré directamente a los ojos. Estaba pálida y él realmente preocupado.

"No. Ya me he disculpado y lo entiende. Volvamos a casa juntos." Cuando nos íbamos, nos sorprendió Nao. "Creí que no vendrías. ¿Y tú cita?" comentó Tate sorprendido por la presencia de nuestra amiga.

"A ese inútil lo he mandado a paseo. No sabría satisfacer a una mujer ni aunque se lo pusiera en bandeja. ¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿Has perdido color o son los neones?" me decía apuntando hacia mí.

"No la molestes. Está teniendo una mala noche." Respondió Tate.

"Shizuru ha venido con su novio, están ahí adentro." Respondí sin rodeos pues Nao era de los nuestros y tenía buenos consejos aunque no siempre efectivos.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende? ¿Y vais a huir? ¿Vais a dejar que se lo pase en grande con su noviecito en el karaoke?" Nao estaba teniendo una mala noche también. "No seáis cobardes, vamos a entrar ahí y vamos a demostrarles que no necesitas a ninguna Fujino para ser feliz."

"Nao no quiero una trifulca de verdad, quiero tomar algo y olvidarme del tema." Me defendí.

"¿Hasta cuándo? Hasta su próxima visita al campus, no creas que no te he visto con ella en los jardines." Me ruboricé. "Vamos, ¿se ha estado burlando de ti todo este tiempo y esa es tu reacción?" Lo cierto era que tenía razón. ¿Por qué debía huir yo cuando la que está a punto de ser descubierta era ella?

"Eso aún no lo sabemos. Seguro que ha de haber una explicación razonable a todo esto." Intervino Tate para calmar la sed de sangre que llevaba Nao consigo.

"Necesito saber esa explicación, Tate. Y si no lo entiendo hoy, no tendré paz. Quiero zanjarlo todo ahora." Miré a Tate en busca de su comprensión, él sabía que si regresáramos con el grupo y se nos iba de la mano la disputa, su relación con Mai estaría tambaleándose.

"Está bien. Si de esta forma te hará estar más tranquila, entremos pero no quiero que os volváis locas y va por ti Nao. Dejemos que ellas hablen y arreglen su malentendido y después nos vamos." Asentí en silencio.

"¿Cómo iba a volverme loca si no conozco a nadie?" preguntó lo evidente.

Regresamos los tres disculpándonos para sorpresa de una castaña y una ojilila. El resto nos acogió con una sonrisa de bienvenida. Presentamos a Nao y alegamos ir en su búsqueda puesto que se había extraviado. La velada comenzó de lo más tensa, en la esquina de la sala me encontraba yo junto a Nao y a Tate y en la otra punta de la sala a Takeda junto a Reito y Shizuru, únicamente Mai y la pareja de tímidos mediaban. Sinceramente era un momento incómodo y agradecía a los cielos que la ruleta no se detenía en mi nombre. Vi cómo se detenía en todos excepto en el mío y en el de Mai para su desgracia, pues amaba los karaokes y de hecho este fue idea principal suya. Me excusé para salir de nuevo a tomar aire. Pues el ver como la sostenía de la mano o acariciaba en el rostro e incluso los besos que le prodigaba Reito cada vez que tenía oportunidad, me ponían realmente enferma. Nadie me había avisado de esta cara del amor. ¿Cómo es que nadie hablaba de lo duro que eran los celos y lo difíciles de controlar? Mientras suspiraba por enésima vez y me tomaba mi cerveza, la cuarta en lo que llevamos de noche, la voz de Shizuru por fin me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

"Lo siento Kuga. Quise explicártelo miles de veces, pero no encontré el momento preciso." Comenzó a decir.

"¿Qué tal cuando salías corriendo sin motivo aparente o antes de besarme?" dije con furia. Pues las palabras de Nao acudían a mí con fuerza. "¿Te habrás divertido lo suficiente? ¿O necesitas humillarme más aun?" tomé aire, pues quería evitar todo sufrimiento hasta que la conocí a ella. Y realmente esta noche me arrepentía de todas las decisiones que me llevaron hasta Shizuru.

"Déjame explicártelo, por favor." Insistía, al borde del derrumbamiento, pues su mirada escarlata estaba ligeramente empañada.

"¿Qué me vas a explicar?" señalé en dirección a la entrada del karaoke." Tienes cinco minutos, para decirme ¿por qué yo? Con la cantidad de gente que hay para joderle la vida ¿por qué yo?" rompió a llorar en aquel instante.

"Lo siento, no tengo excusa valida. Lo siento muchísimo, la noche en la que te conocí había discutido con Reito y habíamos roto. Simplemente salí a despejarme un poco, no pensé en conocerte y al hacerlo no pensé en volver a verte. Todo ha pasado tan rápido y no encontraba el momento oportuno para decírtelo, no quería que te enfadaras, no quería que te fueras, ¿entiendes? Yo solo… quería estar cerca de ti."

"¿Cerca de mí? ¿Querías estar con los dos?" la discusión se había acalorado por lo que decidimos alejarnos de la entrada.

"No, en ningún momento he pensado en estar con los dos. Tarde o temprano te lo iba a decir, solo buscaba el momento." Se defendió Shizuru.

"Y mientras tu tranquilamente escogías tu momento para deshacerte de tu malentendido, me dejabas a mi aire terminando de enamorarme de ti." Un silencio nos invadió a ambas, pues había dicho lo que no debía. "Olvídalo, dejémoslo estar." Y al darme la vuelta para irme a casa de nuevo me detuvo su voz.

"Natsuki, no eres un malentendido. Contigo todo adquiere un significado distinto, parece todo tan sencillo que hace que sea doloroso separarme de ti." Me gire en busca de su mirada pues seguía sin entender. "Pero no puedo dejar a Reito, es muy complicado, no es una decisión que tome únicamente yo." Seguía sin entender.

"¿Por qué lo haces todo tan complicado? ¿No es una decisión que únicamente tomes tú?" aquello excedía cualquier excusa para alejar a alguien de tu vida. "¿Por qué no me dices simplemente lo que debo escuchar? Dime que me aleje y me iré." Me acerqué a ella y le acaricie el rostro.

"No puedo, te has vuelto tan necesaria como el aire que respiro. Únicamente pienso en ti y la sola idea de pensar en no volver a verte me aterra." La miré sorprendida, no esperaba que se sincerara acerca de sus sentimientos en aquel instante.

"¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?" pregunté acercándome aún más a ella, mirándola directamente a sus orbes escarlata, su mirada era todo un imán y la cercanía hacía imposible poder pensar coherentemente, el enfado se reducía gradualmente y lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era abrazarla y susurrarle que todo iba a salir bien, pues su cara angustiada me producía un dolor sordo en el pecho más grande aún que verla tomada de la mano de Reito.

"No lo sé. No quiero que salgas de mi vida…" sus palabras angustiadas sonaban demasiado sinceras para estar jugando conmigo.

"¿Va todo bien?" la voz de Reito interrumpió su discurso. Me alejé de ella automáticamente girándome hacia él para quedar de frente.

"Si." Se apresuró en contestar Shizuru. "Kuga se sentía mal."

"Lo siento. Tengo que irme." Sin entrar a despedirme de mis amigos crucé la calle y me dirigí hacia donde tenía estacionada la motocicleta.

De camino a casa no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las palabras de Shizuru. No entendía exactamente que era aquello que quería. Algo en mi interior me gritaba con todas las fuerzas que abandonara cualquier sueño, ilusión o idea que tenían que ver con Shizuru y por otro lado una voz en mi mente no dejaba de presionarme preguntándose una y otra vez si todo aquello no era cuestión de tiempo, tal vez dándole el tiempo necesario podría hablar con Reito y romper aquella relación. Mi mundo comenzaba a girar bajo mis pies con violencia y sufría con cada recuerdo de ella. Deseaba por todos los medios estar con ella, porque sabía que todo mi tormento me lo producía ella y que justo era ella la cura de todo mi mal. Al llegar a casa de mi tutor, subí las escaleras abatida y me dirigí al salón, donde se encontraba él frente a una botella de un whisky escoces, me senté junto a él y me serví un vaso que bebí de un trago.

"¿Una mala noche?" fue la primera vez que rompió el silencio.

"Si." Contesté sin dar más detalle.

"Mañana será un nuevo día."

Al día siguiente, desperté con una horrible resaca. No estaba acostumbrada a beber y las cuatro botellas de cerveza junto a los dos vasos de whisky escoces que bebí junto a mi tutor hicieron mella en mí. Después de una ducha fría para despertar mi cuerpo entumecido por el alcohol, bajé hacia el taller para enfrascarme de lleno a mi tarea. Era el único lugar en el mundo donde podía evadirme de todos los problemas. Era mi burbuja protectora. Aquel sábado entre grasa, bujías y motores pasó volando sin que le rindiera cuentas. No había pensado en ningún instante ni en el karaoke, ni en Shizuru y mucho menos en lo ocurrido, agradecía internamente haber tomado aquella decisión, de volver a mi hogar y ayudar al hombre que se ha comportado como un verdadero padre para mí. Al acabar la jornada y echar el cerrojo, Yamada se ofreció a convidarme a cenar en un lugar especial.

"Cuando tenía tu edad solía venir mucho por aquí. A tu madre le encantaba el té de cebada de este lugar." Comenzó a hablar tímidamente Yamada.

"¿A mamá le gustaba el té de cebada?" era curioso como desconocía los gustos de mi madre, a veces me regañaba mentalmente porque me olvidaba de su rostro.

"Se lo tomaba a cada hora, cuando quedo embarazada de ti, no hacía más que beber y beber litros de té de cebada. Yo venía hasta aquí para comprárselo." Contó emocionado.

"¿La echas de menos?" lo miré tristemente, pues eran amigos de la infancia. Y sabía que sufría por su muerte.

"Cada día. Y todas las noches pienso que al día siguiente será distinto pero su recuerdo está en todas partes." Confesó. "¿Y tú?"

"Yo también, pero confieso que a veces me olvido de su rostro o de su perfume. Y me siento culpable por ello, se supone que no debería olvidarla nunca." Dije decaída.

"No te culpes. Debes continuar tu vida, así lo hubiese querido ella. Que te olvides de los detalles no significa que no la quieras. Solo que estas superando poco a poco tu dolor." Sonrió de medio lado.

"¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo vas a superar sus muertes?" me miró tristemente.

"Para mí tus padres lo han sido todo. Y tu madre siempre será la pequeña Saeko, yo no podré superar su perdida, solo prepararme para nuestro reencuentro."

"¿Pero estarás así siempre, triste y decaído? Tienes derecho a salir, a divertirte a conocer a alguien más que te aporte paz." Volvió a sonreír de medio lado.

"No siempre estoy triste, aunque no lo creas tus logros me hacen sentir feliz y orgulloso. Y llevo tanto tiempo solo que no estoy preparado para conocer a nadie." Contestó como un verdadero padre lo haría cosa que me agrada de Yamada.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?" asintió con la cabeza. "¿Has estado enamorado de mamá?" pregunté levemente ruborizada.

"Sabía que tarde o temprano me lo preguntarías. Y la respuesta es sí. Tu madre ha sido el amor de mi vida aunque nunca fue correspondido. Jamás le hable de mis sentimientos porque me avergonzaba y no sentía el valor suficiente. Hasta que una buena mañana apareció con Natsume del brazo y completamente enamorada." Lo miré sorprendida y a la vez triste, ¿cómo alguien podría callar un amor tan grande como el que sentía Yamada por mi madre y verla feliz con otro?

"Pero… ¿por qué nunca se lo has dicho? ¿Acaso no estabas lo suficientemente enamorado?" pregunté intrigada por su silencio.

"No era eso, jamás ame a alguien tan inmensamente como ame a tu madre. Pero la amaba no para ser mía, ni de mi propiedad. La amaba así libre y feliz. Incluso si esa felicidad no estaba junto a mí." Asentí en silencio, supongo que comprendía aquello que quería decirme.

"Mamá te quería mucho." Le dije en silencio.

"Lo sé, me ha confiado su tesoro más valioso. Su última voluntad era que si algún día faltara ella o tu padre, yo me encargaría de ti." Dijo orgulloso.

"Menudo engorro. Creo que no te lo he puesto nada fácil." Dije con sinceridad por lo que echo a reír.

"Has sido la mejor hija que podría tener un padre. Y estoy orgulloso de ti. Y sé que tus padres también lo están donde quiera que estén." Sentenció sin más.

La velada transcurrió de lo más tranquila, no volvimos a hablar de mis padres. Aunque Yamada era un hombre de pocas palabras e inexperto, con lo de confesiones se refiere, me había dado una valiosa lección sobre lo que era el amor, hacía más de diez años que sufrimos aquel accidente donde murieron mis progenitores y sin embargo él seguía infinitamente enamorado de mi madre incluso después de su muerte, si aquello no era amor verdadero poco le falta para acercarse. Era aún demasiado temprano para asegurar que amaba a Shizuru, pero lo cierto era que me dolía respirar en aquel instante sabiendo que en aquel momento se encontraba a años luz de mí. Debía hacer lo mismo que Yamada y cederle el paso a Reito, si de verdad sentía por ella amor, lo único que debería esperar a cambio seria su felicidad conmigo o sin mí. Es difícil tomar este tipo de decisiones sin sufrir, ¿pero acaso el dolor no es la otra cara de la moneda del amor? De eso sí que habían escritos en los libros, del dolor de un amor no correspondido, supongo que el camino de Shizuru y el mío se han cruzado demasiado tarde y ante ello no había mucho que hacer solamente seguir viviendo los días como hacia Yamada a la espera de que al día siguiente doliera menos. Una vez que llegamos a casa y estacionamos el coche en el interior del taller, me encontré a Tate esperándome en la puerta de casa, sentado sobre su motocicleta, se encontraba solo sin la compañía de Mai, cosa difícil de ver en las últimas semanas, ya que eran inseparables.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunté acercándome a él.

"Buenas noches, señor Yamada." Saludó Tate en dirección a mi tutor.

"Buenas noches, chico. No la dejes beber mucho, mañana tiene un motor que arreglar." Se despidió mi tutor cerrando la puerta de casa tras de sí.

"¿Te apetece una copa?" dijo sonriendo mientras me cedía un casco. "La noche es joven y hay que dejarse llevar."

"Venga ya, sigues con eso, como si no hemos tenido suficientes problemas por dejarnos llevar."

N/A: Buenas tardes, noches o días donde quiera que estáis mi queridas lectoras, agradezco infinitamente todos vuestros comentarios y espero que os haya gustado el capitulo aunque parezca un poco triste, digamos que la mente del ser humano rápidamente se pone en lo peor y juega malas pasadas. Espero leeros en el siguiente capítulo, que como ya sabéis sera la visión de Shizuru. Que tengáis un agradable día y gracias por vuestro apoyo. Besos.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

**Shizuru**

El infierno me reclama

Las lluvias de finales de otoño comenzaron sigilosamente sin que nadie prestara atención. Absorto el mundo en sus asuntos, las estaciones se manifestaban sin importarles mucho aquel hecho. Mi mente perdida desde la noche del karaoke, rememoraba una y otra vez las palabras de Kuga. Un vacío enorme se apoderaba de mi interior abriéndose paso hasta mi alma, sentía que ya no merecía la pena nada de lo que me rodeaba y dadas las tres largas semanas de su silencio sentía como iba perdiendo gradualmente la vida. No soportaba la presencia de Reito cerca de mí y me odiaba a mí misma por complicarlo todo. Debí de haberme sincerado con Natsuki mientras estaba a tiempo, contarle la verdad acerca de todo lo que sucedió y sobre todo hacerle saber lo que siento exactamente por ella. Entendía que no era justo estar con dos personas a la vez pero la tarea de expulsar a Reito de mi vida cada vez era más complicada pues sabía que este no se daría por vencido sin luchar y no quería hacerle daño, aunque eso era inevitable. La primera semana tras el encuentro, Mai me retiró completamente la palabra, pues había estado avisándome durante toda la semana para evitar aquella escena y sobre todo que Natsuki saliera lastimada. Con todo aquello, con proteger a Reito justo había lastimado a las únicas personas en la vida que jamás habría pensado lastimar. Pero era demasiado tarde para lamentarse, el daño estaba infringido y la soledad acompañaba cada instante de mi vida. En silencio, oía la lluvia caer tranquilamente ajena al dolor que invadía mi interior, sin querer las lágrimas resbalaban en un armonioso compás siguiendo el murmullo de la lluvia. Poseía mi tormenta interior y de ella era difícil librarme. Los recuerdos me atormentaban, el evocar aquellos ojos esmeraldas tan llenos de tristeza me partían el alma. Era la responsable de aquel sufrimiento y eso me desgarraba por dentro provocando en mi interior una angustia enorme. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos rememoraba aquella mirada y cada día me odiaba más aun a mí misma consumiéndome por completo pues al tercer día unas enormes ojeras se posaron en mi rostro para no marcharse. Mi aspecto armonizaba completamente con mi humor que decaía cada vez más. Hasta que el séptimo día Mai se compadeció de mí.

"¿Qué te estás haciendo? ¿Crees que puedes vivir así?" irrumpió completamente en la habitación a oscuras, mientras yo hecha un ovillo sobre la cama deshecha no dejaba de sollozar.

"Es que no quiero vivir más, Mai. No quiero una vida sin ti." Mi llanto aumentó aún más por lo que corrió a abrazarme para consolarme.

"Yo no me iré a ninguna parte. Estoy aquí, contigo." Su abrazo caldeaba mi alma herida.

"Le he hecho daño Mai, a ti y a ella y no me lo perdono." Mis lágrimas fluían cual manantial, no había consuelo ante aquel hecho, pues era una realidad que las había herido y tal vez la bondad de Mai sea superior pero desconocía la de Kuga.

"Todo se arreglará. Ya lo verás." Silenciaba mi llanto. "Todo va a estar bien." Repetía una y otra vez, tratando de calmarme hasta que me sumí en un profundo sueño.

Aquella era la primera vez que dormía en una larga semana, sin levantarme exaltada a media noche embriagada por la angustia y el dolor. Con Mai de nuevo en mi vida, sobrellevaba la carga de perder a Kuga, eso no quería decir que el inmenso vacío que dejó al marcharse desapareciera, simplemente que con la compañía de Mai el dolor se hacía más llevadero. Además con las semanas siguientes el ritmo escolar se aceleraba para dar paso a la semana cultural y deportiva donde las cuatro universidades más selectas de toda la ciudad de Tokio se enfrentan, eso quiere decir que había montones de trabajos y exámenes a los que asistir para que durante aquella semana no lectiva, los jóvenes universitarios nos centremos en animar a nuestra universidad y a todos aquellos alumnos que nos representaban. Al llegar la tercera semana sin Kuga, acabé derrotada por el esfuerzo que conlleva estudiar con la mente en cierta pelinegra y con el ánimo por los suelos. Por suerte llegué viva hasta el comienzo del gran evento, sin ninguna materia pendiente. Reito por aquellas mismas fechas se encontraba absorto en su competición de kendo pues él junto a sus compañeros representarían la universidad de Soudai y competirían ante Todai, Hosei y Keio como en los anteriores años. Yo a mi vez, esperaba aquella semana no lectiva para ir a Kioto a visitar a mi madre, ya que mi progenitor se negaba a darme aquel derecho puesto que mi madre decidió abandonarnos. Tras llamar varias veces a mi progenitora sin éxito, comencé a vislumbrar mis planes de ir a Kioto frustrados, ya que si no podía ponerme en contacto con ella solo había una razón y es que tal vez no se encontraba en mi ciudad natal.

Después de perderme los primeros días de las festividades, tras muchas horas tratando de convencerme Mai, decidí acompañarla y de paso animar a Reito, ya que aquel día se abría oficialmente su competición. Sin ganas apenas de diversión y completamente absorta en mi mayor carencia de estos últimos días, me dirigí hacia el campus de Todai que es donde se celebraba la competición. Mai contenta de rencontrarse con su amor, no paraba de hablar sobre aquellas maravillosas semanas que pasó junto a Tate, que al verme no dudó en echarme una mirada acusadora. Cosa que me merecía indudablemente. Al dejarles algo de intimidad, me adentré en el campus donde me crucé con Takeda, al que deseé la mayor de las suertes pues era amigo de la infancia de Reito y lo tenía en gran estima, prácticamente crecieron juntos instruyéndose ambos en el arte del kendo y verles competir era un motivo de alegría y elogios. Tras vagar algo perdida pues no llegué a visitar todos los rincones de aquella gran universidad, me topé con Kuga a la que reconocí a distancia, e iba acompañada por la pelirroja de la corta melena que fue al karaoke, traían una actitud muy amigable, se sonreían mutuamente con cierta afinidad, gesto que me inundo de súbito de una gran rabia en mi interior. Aquella sonrisa cómplice me sacó completamente de mis casillas. El hecho de estar caminando con ella portando aquella risa sincera cosa que jamás había tenido el placer de lucir conmigo, me molestaba de sobremanera. Mi mirada fija clavada en Kuga debió de alertarla de alguna manera porque la aludida alzó la mirada y en cuestión de un instante nuestros ojos se cruzaron. Kuga con cierta sorpresa fue la primera en apartar su mirada y yo a mi vez me esfumé de su radio. Jamás había sentido brotar la irá de mis adentros y por más que caminaba no lograba alejarme del gentío. Había dejado de escuchar todo aquello que me rodeaba y cegada por algo que no entendía me dirigía a mi vehículo para abandonar aquello lo antes posible hasta que sentía que alguien me sostenía del brazo.

"¿A dónde vas tan rápido?" aquella voz grave de mis delirios, me sacó del breve infierno en el que me he sumido.

"Me vuelvo a casa." Dije completamente sorprendida pues no entendía porque me había ido a buscar.

"Esto acaba de empezar, ¿te lo quieres perder?" comenzó a sonreír y de nuevo recordé que no tenía nada que ver a la sonrisa cómplice que hace un momento le obsequiaba a aquella pelirroja.

"Ara… ¿por qué tanto interés, creí que estabas ocupada?" me solté de su mano que aún me sostenía por el brazo.

"¿A qué viene eso?" había únicamente un defecto que veía en Kuga cada vez que nos encontrábamos y era su manera desentendida de percibir las cosas. Nuestras miradas se habían cruzado y sabía perfectamente el porqué de mi molestia.

"¿Cómo puedes declararte a mí y a la primera de cambio buscarme sustituta?" la golpeé levemente en el hombro pues la rabia me había cegado completamente mostrando mi debilidad. "¿Eso es lo que sientes por mí?" continué al borde del colapso, mientras tanto ella miraba asombrada en absoluto silencio.

"Es solo mi compañera de habitación." Abrí los ojos completamente alarmada, no sabía si con aquella declaración pretendía calmarme o terminar de cegarme. "¿Estas celosa?" preguntó extrañada.

"Vete al infierno, Kuga." Me volví dándole la espalda y continué con la tarea de dirigirme hacia mi vehículo para salir de ahí.

"¡Espera!" volvía a detenerme sosteniéndome del brazo. "Es solo una amiga, ¿cómo iba a sustituirte a la primera de cambio si te pienso a cada suspiro?" aquello último lo dijo en completo susurro junto a mi oído.

No sabía cómo comportarme ante la dulzura de aquel acto, me giré y quedé contemplándola largo tiempo en silencio. Era como si en aquel instante cualquier dolor que hube padecido yo o ella desapareciera por completo de la faz de la tierra, como si todo aquel vacío se esfumara de repente inundándolo todo aquellos orbes esmeraldas. En ese preciso momento, todo a nuestro alrededor simplemente desaparecía, quedando únicamente ella y yo, como si nos transportáramos a otro lugar más tranquilo, sin ruido, sin paisaje, únicamente ella y yo y nada más. Hasta que la voz de Mai nos sacó de nuestra ensoñación.

"Estás aquí. Reito te está buscando." Vuelta a la realidad. Cuando escuché el nombre de Reito volví a mirar en dirección a Kuga, que en esta ocasión pareció no molestarle el nombrado. "Hola Natsuki."

"Hola, Mai. ¿Dónde está Tate?" preguntó extrañada al no verlos juntos.

"Nos está esperando en las gradas mientras nos guarda sitio, está Nao haciéndole compañía." Comentó satisfecha, era evidente que en todo este tiempo se vieron mi amiga y Kuga e incluso comenzó a conocer más a fondo a la nueva integrante del grupo.

"Está bien. Voy con ellos os veo en un rato." Diciendo esto se alejó de nosotras en dirección a las gradas quedando a solas con Mai.

"¿Dónde está Reito? Pregunté con curiosidad.

"No te buscaba, simplemente lo mencioné para comprobar que no volvíais a liaros. No quiero que mi mejor amiga esté peleada con la mejor amiga de mi novio. Quiero que os llevéis bien y si en el futuro o en algún momento tu quedaras libre y podréis comenzar algo, adelante pero sin mentiras." Sonreí de alegría pues sabía que Mai habría pensado en aquel encuentro y que su preocupación por mí era sincera.

"Ara… no me alcanzaría esta vida para agradecer tu amistad." Volví a sonreír mientras la abrazaba.

"A mí se me ocurren unos cuantos favores que puedas hacerme." En aquel momento sonreía ella con cierta picardía.

"Creí que Tate se encargaba de esa parte." Comencé a molestarla pues sabía que Mai aunque fuera tan liberal, llegados al punto se ruborizaba completamente con ciertos temas.

"¡No me refería a eso!" se sonrojo completamente mientras la invadía un ataque de tos.

Nos dirigimos hacia las gradas donde Tate y compañía nos esperaban, durante todo el comienzo comentaban cada movimiento de los alumnos que se enfrentaban hasta que llegó el momento de Takeda, donde Tate se levantó y comenzó a darle frases de apoyo, éste nos divisó desde su dirección y comenzó a saludar hacia la nuestra, gesto que imitamos todos. Cuando llegó el turno de enfrentarse Takeda contra Reito, fue el instante más tenso entre los cinco pues no sabíamos exactamente a quien animar, sin ofender al otro.

"No entiendo nada." Rompió el silencio Kuga que notaba la tensión. La miramos todos. "¿Por qué espadas de madera? Así nunca se harán daño."

"¿Sabes lo que duele un golpe con una espada de madera?" comentó Tate. Sabía que eran muy amigos pero aquella era la primera ocasión en la que podía verles actuar juntos.

"Si llevan toda esa armadura, ¿Cómo les iba a doler? ¿Además qué sabrás tú lo que duele una espada de madera? Preguntas como si fueses integrante del equipo." Respondió Kuga tan tranquila en su asiento viendo el combate de forma escéptica.

"He entrenado con Takeda y si no fuese por mi rodilla, estaría allí combatiendo, tengo aptitudes." Diciendo aquello Tate, rompimos todos a reír.

"¿Y qué te ha pasado en la rodilla, amor?" preguntó Mai mientras le sobaba la rodilla.

"Pues que las aptitudes que parece que le sobran en el kendo le faltan en la motocicleta." Respondió Kuga, por lo que nos volvimos todos a reír.

"El accidente no fue por falta de aptitud, conducir una motocicleta con ira deriva en eso. ¡Y lo sabes Kuga!" dijo completamente ruborizado al ver que nos reíamos todos, olvidando la competición.

"Tranquilízate Tate, tu secreto está a salvo con nosotras." Comentó Nao mientras guiñaba su ojo. Seguía sin estar tranquila ante la presencia de aquella mujer pero ya que se llevan tan bien, no quise decir nada.

"Eso de la ira es verdad, lo repite mucho Yamada. Siempre me dice que no quiere que acabe como tú." En aquel instante Tate estaba al borde del enfado.

"¡Maldito Yamada!" contestó completamente enfadado Tate. En aquel momento no nos dimos cuenta de que los chicos habían terminado su combate, sin saber exactamente quien venció a quien. A los pocos minutos de levantarse toda la grada y aplaudir eufórica, se presentaron Takeda y Reito ante nosotros con una sonrisa amigable. "¡Gran combate!" felicitó Tate cambiando completamente su estado de animo a uno más relajado y sonriente.

"Gracias por animarnos chicos." Continuó Takeda. El resto en completo silencio sonriendo pues no habíamos seguido el encuentro.

"¿Por qué no vamos a celebrarlo por ahí?" propuso Reito. No creo que fuese una brillante idea mezclar a ambos en una salida.

"¡Por supuesto!" aceptó Tate. "¿Qué decís chicas?" preguntó mirando más hacia Kuga que hacia el resto aunque ninguna hablaba y todas manteníamos el absoluto silencio. Cuando decidí intervenir alegando una excusa para no dejar que la decisión recayera sobre Kuga, esta se levantó aceptando.

"Por mi genial, voy a por un casco más para Nao. Nos vemos en el estacionamiento." ¿Cómo era posible que actuara de aquella manera? Miré a Mai para comprender algo mejor la situación y esta únicamente sonreía. Era evidente que algo había pasado. Algo que tenía que ver con mi amiga y con Natsuki.

Tras esperar a que los chicos se dieran un baño necesario por las actividades físicas y que todo el mundo estuviera listo, nos reunimos todos en el estacionamiento preparados para la marcha. Tate iba en su motocicleta acompañado por su inseparable novia, o sea mi amiga Mai, y Natsuki iba en su motocicleta con Nao, para mi disgusto. En mi coche íbamos Takeda, Reito y yo. Decidimos ir a un bar tranquilo, donde tomar algo y poder charlar. Era un pub donde la especialidad era la cerveza y la había de todo tipo desde malta hasta cebada, y desde las nacionales hasta las de importación. Mientras que formaban grupos entre Reito, Takeda, Tate y Kuga para jugar a los dardos, Mai, Nao y yo nos sentamos en la mesa más cercana a ellos para charlar.

"Aquí es donde venimos a pasar el rato después de una semana intensa de exámenes." Dijo Nao comenzando la charla.

"¡Está realmente cerca del campus! Casi se puede decir que es un bar universitario." Alegó Mai mientras echaba una ojeada a su alrededor viendo a un señor de mediana edad desplomado sobre la barra.

"No es a lo que estáis acostumbradas siempre pero es tranquilo y puedes elegir en una variedad inmensa de cerveza." Comentó Nao mientras tomaba de su cerveza directamente de la botella.

"Ara… ¿no es a lo que estamos acostumbradas?" notaba cierta etiqueta en sus frases, como si no terminara de estar a gusto con nuestra condición, ya que nosotras íbamos a una universidad privada.

"No me malinterpretes Fujino, me refiero a que tal vez seáis chicas más cosmopolitas, ya sabes más de cocteles que de cervezas alemanas." La manera tan liberal en la que usó mi nombre me sacaba de quicio, cierto era que no frecuentaba aquellos locales pero quien le daba el derecho a opinar sobre aquel pequeño detalle.

"Lo cierto es que nunca antes he podido traerte a estos sitios, amor." Comentó con una sonrisa Reito desde la línea marcada en el suelo desde donde hay que disparar hacia la diana. En aquel instante si tuviese un dardo habría dado de lleno a la cabeza de Reito.

"Nunca lo propusiste." Salió en mi defensa Mai. "A mí me gusta la cerveza." Dijo orgullosa.

"He ahí el testimonio de la futura heredera de Sapporo." Sonrió Reito. "Como tu padre te vea consumir cerveza alemana." Se echó a reír.

"Yo no quiero ser heredera de nada. Seré jefa de cirugía." Contestó ante la duda de todos. "Mi padre es dueño de la compañía de cerveza Sapporo, soy de Hokkaido y vine a Tokio tras el divorcio de mis padres."

"Has perdido completamente el acento." Dijo Kuga concentrada en la diana más que en la charla.

"Si, llevo muchos años aquí. Y con lo mucho que hablo es difícil no perderlo." Se ruborizo levemente mientras sonreía y bebía de su cerveza.

"Fujino sigue manteniendo el acento de Kansai." Volvió a observar Kuga desde su posición lanzando un dardo completamente al centro de la diana.

"Ara…" fue lo único que atine a decir, puesto que no sabía que Kuga dominara de acentos o que sabría de qué zona procedía. Al decir aquello todos se echaron a reír.

"¿Y el resto que queréis ser una vez que terminéis la universidad?" cambió de tema Nao, ya que nos quedamos sin saber que decir.

"Yo quiero ser abogado. Para ayudar a las familias con problemas." Comentó Tate.

"¿Estudias derecho? Yo también, en un par de años haré unas prácticas en el bufete de mi padre antes de empezar por mi cuenta." Habló Reito dirigiéndose hacia Tate.

"Yo quiero dedicarme a la docencia, quiero ser profesor de matemáticas. Y con un poco de esfuerzo dar clases de kendo a los infantes." Sonrió Takeda orgulloso.

"La verdad es que aún no sé qué quiero ser." Dijo Nao abiertamente por lo que la miramos todos extrañados. "Estoy estudiando historia pero no hay ninguna salida a no ser que vaya a Egipto y haga de Indiana Jones." Nos echamos a reír todos.

"Puedes impartir clase o trabajar en museos." Apuntó Mai.

"O en el mercado negro, comprobando que las obras de arte son verdaderas o falsas." Continuó Tate.

"Eso me interesa más." Comentó como si fuese iluminada por las palabras de Tate.

"¿Y dice que no tiene salida la carrera de historiadora? Es la única que puedes pasar de Indiana Jones a Carmen Sandiego. Aunque he de decirte que te queda bien el papel de villana con sombrero rojo." Comentó de nuevo Kuga desde su posición sin apartar sus ojos de la diana. Su comentario produjo más risas.

"¿Y tú Fujino, qué quieres ser?" preguntó Nao, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Kuga.

"Me dedicaré al negocio familiar. Al principio trabajaré con mi padre y más adelante me encargaré de mi propio sector." En aquel instante los ojos de Kuga se posaron en mí.

"¿Y eso es lo que quieres ser o lo que debes ser?" preguntó mirando directamente hacia mí.

"¿A qué viene eso?" dijo Reito dirigiéndose a Kuga, completamente serio. Ya que era un tema del que últimamente hablábamos mucho se extrañó que Kuga preguntara aquello.

"Hay una diferencia muy grande y Nao a preguntado lo que quiere ser." Hablo directamente sin rodeos a un Reito que comenzaba a molestarse.

"Eso es lo que quiere ser, creo que ha quedado claro." Defendió Reito.

"Pues deja que sea ella quien lo diga." Natsuki clavó su mirada más profunda en Reito y por un momento iban a echar chispa ambos.

"Lo importante ahora es pasarlo bien, ya llegará el momento de elegir lo que cada uno quiere. ¿Verdad chicos?" Tate intentó mediar entre ambos pero ninguno apartaba la mirada del otro.

"Reito, es suficiente." Dije hacia mi novio. No quería que aquella estúpida discusión se saliera de las manos. Reito fue el primero en separarse y se retiró completamente en dirección a la barra. Kuga recogió sus cosas y con un gesto hacia Nao esta también se levantó excusándose.

"Lo siento chicos nos tenemos que ir. En otra ocasión." Comentó Nao, una vez de pie. Y sin más desaparecieron las dos por la puerta. Mi primer instinto me gritaba que saliera en su búsqueda y la calmara pues no era justo que se fuera enfadada y mucho menos conducir en su estado. Pero antes de tomar aquella decisión, Tate había salido en su búsqueda, probablemente para lo mismo.

Pareciera que todas las veladas estaban destinadas a acabar de aquella forma, con alguna de las dos abandonando el lugar. Realmente quería acabar con esa maldición mía y de Kuga, aunque fuese por una sola vez, quería estar con ella sin que tuviéramos la necesidad de salir corriendo ninguna de las dos. Simplemente disfrutando ambas de nuestra presencia. Pero hasta la fecha eso parecía un hecho poco improbable. Me giré y miré hacia la dirección de Reito que mostraba una actitud reacia, como si acumulase estrés. Junto a él estaba Takeda que trataba de animarlo y calmarlo.

"Creo que deberíais hablar." Dijo Mai completamente preocupada por la reacción de Reito pues normalmente era muy caballeroso y muy cortés, jamás se exaltaba y trataba de hablar siempre con una voz calmada y tranquila.

"Eso parece." Suspiré pesadamente. Sabía que más que hablar íbamos a discutir.

Realmente quería irme a casa pero al campus de Waseda a intentar relajarme de un día lleno de confusión y emociones, no me apetecía en absoluto enfrentar un Reito al borde de la histeria, mentalmente estaba cansada y abatida. Y el hecho de saber que Natsuki había abandonado aquel lugar en compañía de Nao me producía verdaderas úlceras en el estómago. ¿Realmente aquello eran celos como había preguntado Kuga? Jamás había sentido aquella sensación, nunca experimenté la rabia o la ira incluso cuando mi madre se fue de casa abandonándome con mi padre, sabía que tarde o temprano lo iba a hacer porque vivir en aquella situación era demasiado para cualquiera. Pero sentir como mi corazón se iba a salir del pecho al verlas compartir una sonrisa inocente, aquello era una emoción jamás vivida. Pensando en aquello, a solas en mi vehículo Reito y yo nos dirigíamos hacia mi apartamento en Tokio una vez que dejamos a Takeda en el campus de Todai. En completo silencio subimos en el ascensor hasta la vigesimocuarta planta que era donde vivía, cuando no había clases o simplemente quería estar a solas. Una vez cerrada la puerta tras de sí. Aquella paz desapareció completamente.

"¿Y ahora me vas a decir qué te traes con esa marimacho?" soltó de pronto y sin venir a cuento Reito. "No me mires así que no me lo estoy inventando. He visto cómo no apartabas la vista de ella y ¿a qué viene preguntar aquello cuando hace una semana me hablaste de tu estúpido sueño?" con la actitud más calmada posible, intentaba colocarme de nuevo la máscara ante él y evitar todas las provocaciones.

"No sé de lo que me estás hablando." Respondí tranquilamente.

"Escúchame Shizuru, no sé a qué estás jugando pero voy a descubrirlo." Se acercó sujetándome por ambos brazos y sacudiéndome.

"Escúchame bien tú, la próxima vez que me pongas una sola mano encima, lamentarás haber nacido, ¿te ha quedado claro?" diciendo aquello me soltó mirándome preocupado.

"Lo siento, no quería… es que no sé…" comenzó a balbucear.

"No comprendo tus celos, lo absurdo de la situación. Me has visto encerrada en casa estudiando día y noche, ¿a qué viene dudar de mí? ¿A caso te he dado alguna razón?" comenzó a dudar y a moverse de un lado a otro.

"¿Y a qué viene este distanciamiento entre nosotros? Ni siquiera soportas que te toque. Sin mencionar la pregunta de esa…" en aquella ocasión la que estaba alterada era yo.

"Mide tus palabras Reito y continua siendo un caballero. No es de gente decente, criticar a las espaldas a nadie. Y no comprendo cómo culpas de nuestro distanciamiento a Kuga. Por amor de dios, es fecha de exámenes perdona que no quiera jugar a las cincuenta sombras de grey continuamente. Sabes que por estas fechas me colapso y lo que menos quiero es perder el tiempo con actos tan banales." Grité completamente fuera de mí.

"¿Solo quiero saber si es únicamente eso o existe alguien más? Te noto diferente y en ocasiones ni siquiera te reconozco." Dijo acercándose hacia mí sin apenas tocarme.

"¿Y piensas celar a cada hombre o mujer que se me acerque porque creas que existe alguien más? ¿No es más fácil preguntármelo sin montar aquel numerito frente a todos nuestros amigos?" le sostuve la mirada hasta hacerlo sentir culpable.

"Lo siento, no fue propio de mi actuar de ese modo y en cuanto tenga oportunidad me disculpare con Kuga ante todos." Dijo completamente avergonzado, agachando la mirada. "Solo sentí que se abría un abismo entre nosotros y que ahora me resulta cada día más difícil llegar a ti. Siento que te pierdo sin poder hacer nada por remediarlo." Continuó completamente rendido.

"¿Desde cuándo Reito es tan inseguro? Créeme simplemente estoy cansada, quiero sacar la máxima nota posible y me exijo demasiado, sabes cómo me pongo para conseguir algo. Y puede que haya cambiado algo pero eso forma parte de madurar. Mi padre me enseño a anteponer los negocios a la vida privada." Lo miré sintiéndome completamente culpable pues usaba las frases de su mentor para que no diese más vueltas al asunto." No hay nadie más, Reito." Ante la última frase respiró aliviado.

"No quiero perderte. Haría lo que hiciera falta para demostrarte que solo conmigo puedes ser feliz." Sonreí, aunque me dolió más en mi interior la frase. Pues en mi mente sonaba como si de una amenaza se tratara.

Una vez hecha la cena y calmados los ánimos frente al televisor, yo había terminado de tomar una decisión cuando justo el teléfono sonaba como si corroborara dicha elección. Al quinto timbre me levanté a descolgar la llamada, ya que Reito no tenía intención de abandonar el cómodo sofá. Era Mai.

"¿Va todo bien? Es que me quedé preocupada por ti." Soltó por la otra línea, era evidente que se encontraba aún en compañía de Tate.

"Si pero no por mucho tiempo." Respondí decepcionada. "Mai, no quiero seguir con esto. No soy feliz y jamás lo seré con Reito." Bajé la voz con el fin de no llamar la atención del susodicho, que se encontraba absorto en la película.

"Tienes que hablar con él." Dijo Mai por la otra línea.

"Esta reacio y creo que se ha dado cuenta de que algo está pasando entre nosotros. De que nada es como antes." Respondí inquieta pues Reito estaba inquieto.

"¿Quién es?" gritó desde el sofá por lo que pudo oírlo Mai.

"Es Mai, quería saber si estás bien." Respondí hacia la dirección de Reito. "Me siento como mi madre los últimos días que pasó en casa." Susurré al teléfono. "Tengo que colgar, el infierno me reclama."

N/A: Buenas, como cada Domingo. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y sobre todo les haya desvelado algunos de los sentimientos de Shizuru. Se que junto a Reito es el personaje que más odiáis pero tenéis que entenderla. Una perfecta hetero, en su perfecta vida se enamora de una chica sin mayor preocupación que su motocicleta ,¿cómo actuaríais vosotras? Y no vale decir que os tirarías a los brazos de Kuga. En fin, casi casi nos estamos acercando al gran momento, como habéis podido comprobar Shizuru ya ha tomado una decisión. Nos leemos el próximo Domingo, cuídense y no dejen de comentar, que agradezco todos sus comentarios y créanme que el final de la historia responderá a todas vuestras preguntas o dudas, además lo difícil siempre es más emocionante. Por eso Shizuru enamora. Besos.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

_**Natsuki**_

No es lo que parece

Durante todo este tiempo he intentado despejar la mente de todo tipo de recuerdos, desde los de mi tierna infancia con mi familia, hasta los de Shizuru incluida la noche del karaoke. La única forma de dejar de pensar en aquel tema, para ser más exactos en el novio de Shizuru, los fines de semana me dedicaba al arreglo de motocicletas y la venta de recambios y entre semanas tenía las clases. Incluso para evitar compararme continuamente con aquel chico, por las mañanas salía a la pista de atletismo enfrascada en ropa de deporte y corría hasta quedarme sin aliento, mientras más se empeñaba mi mente en evocar aquella sonrisa perfecta y aquel saludo cortés que nos dedicó a todos, con más ahínco corría hasta poner mis músculos al límite y únicamente me detenía cuando comenzaban a arderme los pulmones por la falta de aire. Tate que últimamente era el eterno preocupado, se intranquilizaba al pensar que había ideado un plan para consumirme a base de tirones y agarrotamientos de mis músculos. Tanta era su preocupación y la de mi compañera de habitación que me mandaron a Mai, su as en la manga.

"¿Podemos hablar?" me sorprendió Mai en la cafetería sin la compañía de su novio, cosa rara en estos días ya que se veían muy unidos.

"¿Le pasa algo a Tate?" negó con la cabeza. "¿Le pasa algo a Shizuru?" y comenzó a sonreír invitándome a un café.

"Shizuru está bien, bueno ya sabes con las clases algo liada." Asentí mientras me sentaba. Pues si estaban todos bien, ¿de qué querría hablar conmigo? "He venido a hablar de ti y de Shizuru." Dijo un poco ruborizada. "Sé que no debería meterme donde no me llaman pero tus amigos están preocupados por ti y a lo mejor hablar del tema con alguien que conozca a Shizuru te puede ayudar."

"Estoy bien, de verdad. Puedes decirle a Tate que no me voy a volver loca ni nada parecido." Comencé a tomarme el café, pues pensé que en cuanto antes terminara con mi taza, antes podría irme.

"Precisamente es por eso por lo que esta tan preocupado. Te has tomado muy en calma el asunto. Y dado el hecho que tus amigos te conocen bien, no se esperaban esa reacción por tu parte." Comentó aun tímida sin terminar de sentirse a gusto con la charla.

"¿De qué sirve alterarse? Él era su novio y no se las decisiones que la han llevado a acostarse conmigo pero alguna razón tendrá de haber hecho aquello." Comenté mientras seguía tomándome el café.

"¿Y no quieres conocer la historia? ¿Saber el motivo? ¿Por qué tú? ¿Nada?" reprodujo exactamente las mismas frases por las que corría todas las mañanas, por el mismo orden.

"¡Claro que me gustaría! Le di la oportunidad para hacerlo pero la desaprovechó completamente y después apareció su novio y me fui." La miré en silencio. "¿Te mando Shizuru?" negó con la cabeza.

"Estoy aquí exclusivamente por Tate, por Nao y por ti. Y porque creo firmemente que deberías conocer la verdad, saber qué ha pasado exactamente y bueno saber a qué te enfrentas, en el caso de que quieras continuar con lo tuyo con Shizuru." En este caso la que miraba fijamente era ella. "Sé que te gusta y también sé que le gustas a ella, pero evidentemente os habéis conocido en un mal momento. Ella está con Reito y llevan juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, se conocían desde que eran críos. El caso es que han tenido una tremenda pelea y han roto, que justo fue la noche en que nos conocimos todos. Técnicamente estaba soltera y solo pensamos en divertirnos, fui yo quien la instó a que se dejara llevar contigo."

"Gracias, Mai." Comenté sarcásticamente.

"Lo siento. No sabía que se os complicaría de esta forma el asunto. Todo el mundo lo hace, salen se divierten y vuelven a casa con una alegría en el cuerpo, ¿qué podría salir mal?" Era cierto, incluso yo estaba de acuerdo la noche en cuestión. No podía echarle la culpa de mis males a todo el mundo menos a mí, la decisión fue únicamente mía y de Shizuru.

"Tienes razón. Supongo que estas cosas no están hechas para gente como yo." Dije completamente en serio.

"Tampoco están hechas para gente como Shizuru. Créeme cuando te digo que ella también es víctima de esto. Ha estado toda la vida bajo el yugo de su padre y el de Reito y pensé que si saliera un poco y conociera a alguien tan despreocupado y con otro punto de vista acerca de lo que es vivir, tal vez su vida mereciera algo la pena. Y en principio funcionó." La mire escéptica. "Funcionó demasiado, no sabía que os ibais a cruzar comprando ropa interior. ¿Qué hacías en la boutique? Es una pregunta que me hago a día de hoy."

"Es asunto mío." Dije completamente ruborizada. "Me gusta coleccionar ropa interior." Dije pensándolo mejor, Mai solo intentaba ayudarme.

"Tienes buen gusto." Sonreíamos ambas. "No me malinterpretes, agradezco a los cielos el que os hayáis encontrado Shizuru y tú, gracias a ello estoy con Tate. Pero para Shizuru todo se complicó a raíz de ello. Justo aquella semana habían vuelto Reito y ella y el encontrarse contigo equivalía a contarte su verdad. Que por las razones que haya tenido no supo encontrar el momento indicado para hablar de ello." Ahora lo entendía todo. Fue como si pusiera un poco de luz a mi túnel emocional.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" me aventure en sacarme las dudas.

"Claro por eso estoy aquí." Contestó Mai tan amable como siempre.

"¿Qué significa que dejar a Reito es una decisión que no depende de ella?" sinceramente era la pregunta que más danzaba en mi cabeza. No entendía aquel momento de su discurso frente a la puerta del karaoke. Por el silencio de Mai, parecía una cuestión sumamente delicada.

"Tanto los padres de Shizuru como los de Reito están de acuerdo con esa relación, incluso antes de que la tuvieran. Y está decidido que una vez que se gradúen contraerán matrimonio." Respondió Mai sinceramente.

"Ahora lo entiendo todo mejor." Guardé silencio un instante pensativa. "¿Y eso es lo que quiere Shizuru?" alcé la mirada en busca de la de Mai.

"Antes de ti estaba conforme con esa decisión. No era una ilusión el casarse pero sabía que era un paso más que tenía que dar en su relación. Pero ahora, no sabría responderte exactamente pero si puedo decirte que le importas, tu opinión en todo esto le importa y es una de las cosas por las que no encontraba el momento preciso para hablar de esto." Se bebió su café en silencio mientras esperaba alguna reacción por mi parte.

"¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? Me ha dejado claro que Reito es una decisión superior tanto a ella como a mí." Terminé mi café, los últimos sorbos eran fríos como mi corazón en aquel momento.

"Podéis ser amigas. Aparcar todo lo vivido hasta ahora y empezar por ser amigas. Sé que es difícil y más cuando hay sentimientos por medio pero si a ti te hace bien su presencia y tú la ayudas a sonreír cada día, ¿por qué no intentarlo?" comentó Mai sonriendo.

"¿Así que amigas?" dije pensativa pues no había pensado en ser amiga de Shizuru en ningún momento y tal vez ese haya sido el gran error, saltarme aquel paso. "Supongo que podríamos."

"Claro que sí. Lo importante es llevarnos todos bien. Y en serio Natsuki no hay necesidad de sufrir lesiones, cuando algo te atormente o simplemente necesites hablar, puedes contar conmigo." Sonreí, lo cierto es que desde que empecé a correr hace dos semanas comencé a disimular una cojera tremenda por las lesiones sufridas en mis gemelos o en mis cuádriceps.

"Muchas gracias Mai, por todo. Y no te preocupes, si Shizuru únicamente necesita una amiga yo seré su amiga." Me incorporé pues era hora de ir a mis clases. "Debo irme, no quiero llegar tarde a matemáticas, pierdo el hilo y me cuesta encontrarlo." Me reverencié y ella sonrió.

"No te entretengo más. Que tengas buen día y esfuérzate." Se incorporó ella también haciendo una reverencia.

Aquel día había sido muy productivo, después de correr durante casi cuarenta y cinco minutos sin descanso, con una ducha bien fría para desentumecer todo el cuerpo, había tenido aquella charla tan gratificante con Mai y no solo eso, acababa de recibir las calificaciones de la semana pasada y era una completa alegría, únicamente me separaba una asignatura de la meta perfecta. Esas semanas han sido una locura a exámenes se refiere, puesto que la siguiente era la semana cultural y deportiva de las universidades, todas las materias concentraban todos los trabajos y exámenes para quedar libre aquella semana e ir a apoyar y animar a los clubes y la universidad en general puesto que se enfrentaba contra otras tres, siendo aquellas tres privadas. Todo el campus estaba patas arriba, la semana no lectiva solo tenía un significado, fiesta interminable durante siete días. Algunos lejos de estudiar para sus exámenes, se preparaban para la juerga que se acercaba. Pero yo tenía mis prioridades, primero estudiar y luego divertirme. Desde el primer día de la semana no lectiva, me reunía con Tate, Mai y Nao para cualquier fiesta propuesta, incluso nos montamos nuestra propia fiesta de pijamas en nuestra habitación ya que aquella semana no había tanto control con la separación de sexos.

Al segundo o tercer día, no me acuerdo exactamente, me crucé con Shizuru. Había cambiado completamente cosa que me preocupó demasiado, ya que su aspecto se encontraba algo deteriorado. Al comenzar a charlar con ella y notar claramente sus celos. Algo en mi interior se sacudió de nuevo, como si despertaran a mi corazón de un largo invierno hibernando. Era increíble cómo podía transmitirme tantas emociones con una sola mirada, de nuevo me perdí en sus ojos sin encontrar salida hasta que escuche la voz de Mai, que me deslizó de mi ensoñación atrayéndome de nuevo hacia la realidad, ya que en mi realidad solo éramos amigas, nada más. Me dirigí a pasos lentos hasta encontrarme con Nao y con Tate.

"¿Te has cruzado con Fujino?" preguntó Tate y yo asentí en silencio. "¿Y qué tal?"

"Bien. Ahora viene junto a Mai. La está buscando su novio." Se encogió de hombros mi amigo mientras que Nao sonreía.

"De verdad Kuga, mereces el cielo por tener tanto aguante." Comentó Nao dirigiéndose a mí. "Por cierto, ¿alguno de vosotros sabe cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo la parejita de oro?" la miramos tanto Tate como yo.

"Mucho tiempo, ¿por qué la pregunta?" dije sin más puesto que cada vez que cambiaba Nao de tema, era por algo sumamente interesante que se olvidó de comentar en su momento.

"Porque hace más o menos un mes, me he acostado con él. Os lo iba a contar el día del karaoke pero pensé que el hecho de que fuera el novio de la desquiciada era más importante." Los dos nos quedamos boquiabiertos y cuando íbamos a reclamarle todo un mes de silencio llegaron las chicas.

Rápidamente cambiamos de tema, aunque tanto a Tate como a mí las dudas y preguntas nos reconcomían por dentro, ¿Cómo era posible pasar por alto aquel detalle? Durante toda la competición y parte de la noche que pasamos en aquel pub favorito de Nao, inmensas dudas me taladraban la cabeza, ¿Cómo era posible ser infiel y estar tan tranquilo tomándote una cerveza con tu novia y sus amigos? ¿Es que la gente no siente culpa o sus conciencias no les hablan? Parece que ese tormento el universo, solo me lo ha entregado a mí. Era como si los demás tuvieran la capacidad de desconectar la conciencia y poder dormir tranquilos durante toda la noche. Por una trifulca con el susodicho ya que me parecía ahora el ser más repugnante sobre la faz de la tierra, me llevé conmigo a Nao para sacarle toda la información que poseía.

"¿Qué ha pasado ahí adentro?" preguntó Nao extrañada por la forma en que salimos del pub.

"Que no podía aguantar un instante más soportando la doble moral de aquel burgués engreído." Respondí sin rodeos, pues estaba cerca de mi motocicleta e iba a colocarme el casco cuando vimos a Tate venir hacia nuestra dirección. "¿Qué haces aquí sin tu novia?" pregunté sorprendida, no sabía porque no dejaba de sorprenderme aquel hecho.

"No tenemos que ir juntos a todas partes, ¿sabes?" contestó mientras recuperaba el aliento, pues vino corriendo desde el pub. "¿Estas bien?" preguntó preocupado.

"Si, no quería seguir fingiendo, por eso me fui. ¿Cómo puede tener ese brote de protección y serle infiel con Nao?" contesté cabreada.

"Oye en serio, tenéis que dejar de juzgar a la gente. Aun no nos ha contado la historia exactamente." Defendió Tate.

"No fue la gran cosa, una semana antes del karaoke, salí por Shibuya nos conocimos y nos acostamos. El día del karaoke lo reconocí pero tenía mis dudas pero se me despejaron con la llamada de la semana pasada." Al ver que estábamos en silencio instándola a que continúe. "y nada más, nos volvimos a acostar y me dijo que no le hablara a nadie sobre nuestros encuentro."

"¡Que canalla! Y se atreve a poner en la misma reunión a su amante y a su novia sin que se le caiga la cara de vergüenza." Me hervía la sangre solo de pensar que alguien se burlaba de Shizuru y vivía para contarlo.

"¿Bueno eso exactamente no es lo que hace su novia?" preguntó Nao por lo que la fulminé con la mirada.

"Entre Fujino y yo no hay nada, nos acostamos la primera vez porque lo había dejado con él. Pero desde que han vuelto, no le he tocado ni un pelo." La defendí pues era todo verdad.

"Menudos enredos. Menos mal que la primera noche me quedé con Mai. Imagínate que dolor de cabeza." Fue lo único que soltó Tate. "¿Dónde vais a ir ahora?, creo que los ánimos se han tensado y en breve nos separaremos. Por si más tarde queréis que nos encontremos."

"Muchas gracias, Tate pero por hoy ha sido suficiente. Tengo que digerir la nueva noticia." Y en aquel momento me dirigí a Nao. "Y espero que a partir de ahora dejes de acostarte con él."

"¿Estas celosa?" Comenzaron a reírse los dos mientras yo me ponía el casco.

"Me produce asco. No sé si eso tiene que ver mucho con los celos." De súbito se ruborizó de pies a cabeza.

"Pues también se acuesta con Fujino, espero que también te produzca el mismo asco." Me gritó mientras se colocaba su casco. "Imbécil, que sabrás tú de tratar a una chica." Se montó tras de mi sujetándome por la cintura mientras blasfemaba en silencio.

"¿Qué mosca le ha picado?" pregunté a Tate que seguía frente a mí, escuchando cómo rugía mi motor.

"Mujeres." Se encogió de hombros mientras lo dejamos atrás.

Habíamos llegado a las habitaciones del campus y Nao seguía enojada. Su enfado era ininteligible, pues ella sola había intentado provocarme y yo simplemente respondí a su duda. En cuanto llegamos a nuestro cuarto se encerró en el baño por horas. Y al salir yo ya me encontraba en el séptimo sueño. Al despertar al día siguiente no encontré ni rastro de ella. ¿Cómo podía ser tan bipolar? Busqué a Tate por todo el campus sin rastro de él. Y cuando por fin iba a tirar la toalla y dirigirme al único lugar del mundo donde me sentía útil, mi teléfono sonó con una insistencia casi sobrenatural.

"Kuga" contesté secamente ya que era un número que desconocía.

"Hola." Enseguida reconocí aquella voz profunda y cortes. "Al habla Reito Kanzaki." Un silencio incomodo se adueñó de la línea. "Oye Kuga, solo quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer, he estado completamente fuera de lugar."

"No importa, supongo que no te lo he puesto fácil." Respondí al volver a reinarse aquel insoportable silencio.

"Habíamos pensado en montar una cena en tu honor esta noche, ¿si te apetece, claro?" hizo caso omiso a mi comentario.

"Escucha Reito, agradezco tu esfuerzo pero…" comencé mi discurso lo más sutil posible para decirle que no me agradaba su presencia en lo más mínimo cuando de repente me interrumpió.

"Antes que me digas ninguna excusa, quiero que sepas que han confirmado todos su asistencia. Vamos será divertido y podre disculparme en persona. Shizuru lo está organizando todo y no le querrás hacer ese feo, ¿verdad?" había hecho referencia a Shizuru porque sabía que de ese modo era difícil rechazar la oferta. "Te esperamos esta noche, te mandaré la dirección en un mensaje, no te entretengo más." Diciendo esto colgó la llamada.

Aún no había decidido ir o no cuando él mismo tomo la decisión por mí. Detuvo la llamada en el instante en el que iba a rechazar de nuevo aquella oferta. Sabía que no era buena idea el haber ido a aquel karaoke la otra noche y tampoco fue buena idea el ceder ante la cerveza de aquel pub. No necesitaba una tercera vez para darme cuenta que unir a Reito y a mí en una habitación era pésima idea. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que en esta ocasión sería diferente? Al determinar que no iría, que a última hora llamaría para excusarme y asunto resuelto, recibí el mensaje de la dirección donde se celebraba la cena, parecía que no era en el campus de Waseda y lo había recibido de Shizuru que agradecía mi paciencia con el asunto. Ella quería que fuera y yo era incapaz de decepcionarla. Era verdad que ejercía cierta influencia sobre mí.

Más tarde nos cruzamos Tate y yo. Que estaba al tanto de la cena puesto que estaba invitado. Después de darle vueltas los dos al asunto de Reito con Nao sin llegar a ninguna conclusión. A la hora que demandaba el mensaje nos presentamos juntos en la dirección señalada por este, cada uno con su respectiva motocicleta. Un poco extrañados ya que el apartamento estaba situado nada más y nada menos que en una de las zonas más lujosas de Tokio.

"¿Quién vive en Chiyoda?" pregunté a Tate incrédula, alzando la vista al gran edificio de viviendas que se erguía ante nosotros.

"¡Vaya!" dijo asombrado. "Seguro que ese estirado sonrisa perfecta." Hizo ademan de colocarse correctamente una corbata imaginaria. "Buenas noches chicos, bienvenidos a mi humilde morada, espero que disfrutemos de esta agradable velada." Ambos nos reímos, pues imitaba a la perfección aquella forma tan cortes y peculiar que tenía Reito en la manera de hablar.

"Creí que solo eran imaginaciones mías pero veo que a ti tampoco termina de gustarte." Comenté mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta donde un conserje nos atendió amablemente mostrándonos el ascensor que debíamos tomar y la planta exacta a la que ir.

"Es que es demasiado estirado no se relaja ni en un bar tomando cervezas, siempre creí que los directores importantes que salen por televisión se volvían engreídos una vez alcanzado el poder no desde la universidad." Comentó Tate en el ascensor sin perder detalle del lujo que había dentro de él.

"Supongo que eso creemos porque jamás habíamos salido con nadie de ese nivel." me encogí de hombros.

"Venga ya, Shizuru también es de ese nivel y no me apetece golpearla cada vez que habla. Y Mai también lo es." Dijo Tate deteniéndome en mitad del pasillo para terminar aquella absurda charla.

"Me alegro de que no quieras pegar a ninguna de las dos. Ahora toca sonreír y agradecerle a nuestro estúpido anfitrión. Todo esto lo hago por Shizuru y tú por Mai. Así que te toca ser el novio perfecto esta noche." Le animé mientras le abrochaba su corbata imaginaria y llamamos al timbre.

"Bienvenidos a nuestra humilde morada." dijo Reito con su característica sonrisa cuando abrió la puerta, al recordar la escena que intuyó Tate nos aguantamos la risa los dos.

"Gracias." Atiné a decir

"¿Dónde está el mayordomo?" comentó Tate y en esta ocasión se echó a reír Reito por lo que nos dejamos llevar y nos contagiamos todos.

Al parecer también estaban invitados Takeda, Nao e incluso la pareja de tímidos del karaoke. Mai ayudaba en la cocina pues se había empeñado en cocinar ella y Shizuru no se separaba de su amiga así que tal vez haya intervenido en la preparación de la cena. Tanto Tate como yo nos sorprendimos con la presencia de Nao en la casa. Nos extrañó que la invitaran ya que en anteriores ocasiones siempre fue invitada por nosotros y no por los anfitriones y en esta ocasión nos acordamos de nuevo de la relación que mantenía en secreto con Reito. Una vez saludados a todos los presentes, el susodicho nos ofreció un recorrido para enseñarnos la casa, cosa que aceptamos mi amigo y yo. Aquel apartamento era inmenso, cualquiera diría que viviera solo una persona en él. Estaba decorado sutilmente, con cuadros y esculturas claramente costosas, había fotografías de Shizuru y él por toda la casa y a mí se me revolvía el estómago con solo pensar que tal vez vivieran juntos. Cosa que Reito no aclaró en ningún momento. Al volver de nuevo a la sala de estar donde se encontraban todos charlando animosamente incluida Nao como si aquellos fuesen sus amigos de toda la vida, otro hecho que me molesto de sobremanera, Shizuru amablemente nos pidió que nos dirigiéramos al comedor puesto que la mesa ya estaba servida. Una vez sentados cada uno en el lugar elegido se dio comienzo a la cena.

"Amigos, antes de comenzar a disfrutar de esta deliciosa cena, quiero disculparme ante todos ustedes con Kuga, ya que la pasada noche me comporté como un verdadero imbécil sin razón." Alzó su copa de vino hacia mi dirección e intenté sonreír en ademán de respuesta. "Propongo un brindis por la amistad y por estos momentos, que se repitan y no caigan en el olvido." Alzó su copa cosa que imitaron todos. Tate y yo la alzamos tímidamente mirándonos, era un circo del que no nos hacía gracia participar.

La velada transcurrió sin mucho sobresalto, charlas banales, miradas aquí y allá y eternos discursos protagonizados por Reito en los que únicamente intervenía Takeda y Nao que no se despegaba de Reito como si fuese su hombro derecho. Mai estaba más callada de lo normal hecho que me sorprendió puesto que ella en su círculo siempre fue la reina de la fiesta. Y Shizuru únicamente sonreía de vez en cuando ante las ocurrencias de su novio pero no despegaba la mirada de su plato o de Reito.

"La semana que viene es mi cumpleaños y había pensado en invitaros a todos a esquiar, ¿qué os parece?" en un segundo Takeda se había hecho con el control de la conversación e invito a todos los presentes. "Mis padres tienen una casa en Hakone y por estas fechas se puede esquiar por sus montes y patinar en el lago congelado."

Todos se emocionaron ante la idea y confirmaron ahí mismo su asistencia. Tate fue el primero, por ver un lago congelado a principios de diciembre era capaz de cualquier cosa. Le gustaba el invierno y eso de hacer snowboard o simplemente esquiar le llenaba de ilusión. Yo seguía pensando que no era buena idea meternos a todos en el mismo saco, eso de compartir la misma mesa Shizuru, Reito, Nao y yo era una bomba de relojería y en cualquier momento iba a explotar, simplemente no quería estar presente cuando esta explotara.

"Voy a por el postre." Dijo Mai mientras todos emocionados concretaban los detalles de la aventura.

"Te ayudo." Me levanté y recogí algunos platos para dejar libre la mesa. Seguí a una silenciosa Mai hasta llegar a la cocina donde dejé los platos en el fregadero, correctamente ordenados.

"No has hablado en toda la cena." Dijo Mai mientras terminaba de decorar los postres en los platos. "¿Estas bien?"

"La verdad es que me siento algo incomoda. Creo que no fue buena idea venir, ¿me entiendes?" asintió en silencio.

"Sabía que no vendrías por eso le propuse a Shizuru que te escribiera su dirección y te lo agradeciera, no podrías rechazarla a ella." ¿Cómo puede ser que Mai me leyera como un libro abierto? ¿Es que no se le puede ocultar nada a esta mujer?

"Así que aquí también vive Fujino." Me acerqué a donde estaba Mai.

"¿Creí que ya lo sabias? Este es el apartamento de Shizuru." Me miró extrañada como si intentara descifrar lo que pensaba.

"Oye Mai, ¿sería violento si me fuera ahora mismo?" quería saber la opinión de Mai, no me lo estaba pasando muy bien que digamos y el confirmar que estaba en el nido de amor de Shizuru con Reito no me daba paz.

"Ara… ¿No estás a gusto en mi casa?" la susodicha apareció con más platos, llevándolos directamente al fregadero. "Esta cena es en honor a ti, no estaría bien que te fueras en mitad de la velada."

"¡Cierto! Aún nos queda el postre y algún juego de mesa. Además todavía no has confirmado lo de Hakone, ¿no pensaras dejar a Tate tirado, verdad?" respondió Mai mientras sonreía.

"¿Desde cuando usas conmigo el chantaje emocional?" pregunté asombrada al ver que las dos sonreían como si supieran que han vencido ya.

"Desde que funciona contigo. Vamos nos lo pasaremos bien todos juntos. Y sabes lo mucho que le entusiasma la nieve a Tate." Me miró con aquellos ojos lila que resplandecían con brillo propio. Desde el fregadero Shizuru miraba complacida de que su mejor amiga conocía a la perfección el arte de manipularme.

"Si no hay más que decir, llevemos el postre." Tomando unos platos que había terminado de decorar Mai, Shizuru se dirigió de nuevo hacia el comedor.

"¿Y a vosotras qué os pasa, os habéis comportado de una forma un tanto extraña en la cena?" le dije a Mai que alzó una ceja hacia mi dirección y comenzó a sonreír.

"¿Tan obvias fuimos?" con aquella pregunta ya había confirmado mis sospechas pero necesitaba oírlo. "No te preocupes, nada que no se pueda arreglar." Y poniéndome un par de platos en mis manos me instó a que me dirigiera al comedor con los demás.

A partir del postre, el monopolio de la palabra que ejerció Reito al principio de la velada, llego a su fin pues Tate se había soltado y comenzó con sus graciosas anécdotas, tenía un don y era que una vez que comenzaba a hablar, la multitud le animaba a hacerlo más y más. Así que entre Tate y Takeda que con su torpeza nos hacia reír a todos, la noche se transformó de un encuentro aburrido a una noche fantástica. Nos tomamos el rico postre que había hecho Mai e incluso antes de comenzar cualquier juego de mesa propuesto por Mai y apoyado por la multitud, nos tomamos alguna que otra copa. La casa disponía de una chimenea artificial, a gas que decoraba la sala de estar. Nos pusimos todos alrededor de la chimenea y comenzamos con los juegos de mesa. Al ser la primera en perder, ya que los juegos de azar no se me daban bien, decidí encargarme de echar una mano en la cocina, ya que las dos se habían pasado toda la tarde cocinando quería mostrar mi agradecimiento como no, lavando los platos. Cuando llevaba unos minutos liada con mi nueva labor apareció Nao en la cocina.

"¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?" le pregunté desde mi posición vuelta de espaldas.

"He venido a por un vaso de agua." Dijo mientras se sentaba a mis espaldas a contemplar mi tarea.

"Digo, ¿qué has venido a hacer a esta casa?" me giré y me fui directamente hacia ella, para que dejara de jugar conmigo y respondiera a mis preguntas.

"No es tu casa. He sido invitada como todos." Siguió bebiendo de su agua como si no fuera con ella el tema.

"¿Quién te invitó?" la miré a los ojos desafiándola.

"Reito." Pronunció su nombre lentamente mientras sonreía. "¿Acaso te molesta?" Al oír de nuevo aquello me hervía la sangre.

"¿No te das cuenta que únicamente está jugando contigo?" la sostuve por sus hombros para poder hacerla entrar en razón pero ella seguía sonriendo.

"¿Y tú no te das cuenta que ella intenta hacer lo mismo contigo? ¡Qué estas siendo cínica! Y que deberías controlar tus celos." Se acercó Nao incluso más a mí, casi rozando nuestras frentes.

"Entre Shizuru y yo no hay nada. Y no estoy celosa, simplemente me preocupo por ti, no quiero que te hagan daño, ¿te enteras?" casi estaba a punto de arrancarle los brazos por donde la sujetaba, la rabia no me dejaba medir la fuerza del agarre y su comportamiento infantil menos todavía.

"¿Va todo bien?" en aquel momento no nos dimos cuenta de nuestra cercanía hasta que la voz de Mai acompañada de una mirada extrañada nos sacó de nuestra ira, junto a Mai se encontraba Shizuru que lo había visto todo o parte del encuentro con Nao y comenzaba a armar sus conclusiones.

"Si." En aquel momento solté a Nao y esta no dudo en ponerse de pie y sonreír al contemplar de forma triunfal la cara que ponía shizuru al intentar explicarse la escena. "Lo siento, no es lo que parece." Ambas seguían de pie en el umbral de la entrada hacia la cocina, mirando estupefactas.

"Bueno regreso con los demás, creo que tenéis mucho de qué hablar." Dijo Nao contoneándose victoriosa delante de las tres. "Disculpadme." Dijo mientras salía por la puerta entre ambas chicas que se hicieron a un lado.

"Creo que necesitáis hablar. Ahora vuelvo." Dijo Mai soltándome una mirada de desaprobación.

"Shizuru puedo explicarlo." comenté una vez que nos quedamos a solas. "No es lo que parece. Yo solo quería…" intente explicarme.

"No es necesario. Entiendo que tú continúes con tu vida." Me interrumpió. "Además no sé nada de ti. No tienes por qué darme explicaciones a mí. Y como has dicho, entre tú y yo no hay nada." ¡Vaya! Lo había oído.

N/A: Muchísimas gracias por vuestras lecturas, vuestro apoyo y como no vuestros valiosos comentarios. Aquí esta una semana más el siguiente capítulo que espero que hayáis disfrutado. Bueno creo que si Shizuru aun dudaba de la decisión que había tomado, aquel empujoncito de celos no le vendría nada mal para terminar de decidirse. Tengo que avisaros de que los siguientes capítulos que voy a publicar me han traído muchos recuerdos y he disfrutado inmensamente escribiéndolos, y puede que mis ansias de compartirlos con ustedes no aguantes hasta el domingo, puede que un día de estos os sorprenda con una publicación inesperada. También os tengo que avisar de que últimamente me estoy atascando más en los últimos capítulos y quería pediros alguna especie de consejo. Quería saber si queréis un final feliz y cerramos para siempre este capítulo de mi vida, o el final que tuvo mi historia pero con un posible continuara que ya tengo en mente, eso si, el continuara no esta basado en una historia real sino simplemente una imaginación. Espero vuestras respuestas y vuestra elección. Mientras tanto que tengáis un buen día y una buena semana para tod s. Besos


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

_**Shizuru **_

Mañana será un nuevo día

Por más que intentaba no darle importancia al asunto no podía dejar de pensar en ello, mi corazón lentamente se oprimía. Si antes sentía tristeza por saber que debía alejar a Kuga de mi vida por mi relación con Reito, ahora simplemente quería morir. Intentaba creer por un segundo que lo que habían presenciado mis ojos no era cierto, ¿entonces por qué Kuga le reclamaba a Nao? Además desde que las vi por primera vez juntas en la semana cultural, sabía que entre las dos había algo, aquella sonrisa que desprendía luz propia que emitía Kuga no eran imaginaciones mías. Aquello era real, igual de real que lo que presencié en mi propia cocina y si no las hubiésemos interrumpido a saber en qué depararía aquel arrebato de celos, dada la cercanía que tenían ambas. En aquel instante se me había partido el corazón. Y durante toda aquella semana, iba suspirando pesadamente por cada esquina. Kuga me había despojado de mi cordura y de mi corazón. Y lo que es peor, de no ser por ella este abismo que nos separa a Reito y a mí jamás se habría abierto. Mai era consciente de mi pesar e intentaba que no me pusiera en el peor de los casos pero lo cierto era que no quería volver a saber de Kuga. Tenía razón, no la conocía lo suficientemente como para haberle entregado toda mi dicha y ponerla en sus manos. Y ahora como no, toca sufrir. No estaba preparada para este sufrimiento, saber que tal vez había alguien más en su corazón me hacía sentirme el ser más desdichado sobre la faz de la tierra.

"Vamos Shizuru, tienes que animarte. Mañana iremos todos a Hakone, a ti te encanta el invierno. Podemos caldearnos frente a una chimenea de verdad, patinar sobre hielo y hacer muñecos de nieve." Comenzó a animarme Mai, estábamos ambas tumbadas en el sofá a solas en el apartamento que compartíamos en Waseda.

"No me apetece ir demasiado." Dije con un tono triste.

"Si te encanta la idea, ¿cómo no va a apetecerte ir?" me contesto acariciándome el pelo.

"¿Y si ellas también van? No quiero verlas juntas, no lo puedo soportar." Contesté de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No te atormentes, solo son amigas. Tal vez la hayamos pillado en un momento embarazoso pero entre ellas no existe ese tipo de relación." Argumentó Mai tranquilamente.

"¿Cómo estas tan segura?" me incorporé y me senté mirándola directamente.

"Porque las conozco, porque hable con Kuga y simplemente era preocupación enfermiza pero esa es la manera que tiene Kuga de preocuparse por los suyos. ¿No te das cuenta que no tiene ojos para nadie más que para ti?" suspiré pesadamente, sabía que Kuga era amiga de su novio y no quería que las dos dejáramos de hablar para que no entorpezcamos este tipo de eventos, como lo era el cumpleaños de Takeda.

"Estaban a punto de besarse. La sostenía por ambos brazos, Mai estabas allí y has visto lo mismo que yo." Por un momento la hacía dudar.

"Lo sé pero también he visto como Nao le reía todas las gracias a Reito y he visto como Takeda no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Kuga y a mi novio reírse de cada chiste de Akane, ¿y qué? Eso no significa nada." Dijo levantándose del sofá caminando por la pequeña salita.

"Mai, ¡Estaban a punto de besarse!" Dije incrédula de que siguiera restándole importancia a aquel hecho. "¿Para ti no significa nada el hecho de que estén a punto de besarse?"

"¿Entonces es más importante para ti el hecho de que Nao estuviera a punto de besar a Natsuki que el hecho de que tonteara con tu novio?" preguntó mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura a modo de jarra.

"Ambos hechos son importantes pero da la casualidad que presencia el maldito beso." Alcé mi voz por un segundo.

"No hubo beso. Simplemente presenciamos una discusión acalorada entre las dos en la que Nao claramente la estaba provocando. Lo que realmente te molestó es que reconociera ante Nao que entre tú y ella no había nada." Puede que eso fuera cierto.

"¿Por qué la defiendes tanto?" miré a Mai incrédula, aquello excedía completamente la lealtad hacia un novio.

"Porque ella ha presenciado durante toda la noche cada mirada tuya con Reito, cada beso, cada arrumaco, ¿cómo crees que se sentía? Tu solo has visto un acercamiento entre ella y Nao. Y te puedo asegurar que esa chica está loca por ti pero si no existieras tampoco se iría a los brazos de Nao porque no se soportan. Y no la estoy defendiendo simplemente intento que no tomes una decisión ahora porque estas celosa, déjale que te explique qué es lo que has visto para entenderla." Mai tenía el poder de acertar de lleno con sus palabras.

"¿Sabes si mañana irá a Hakone?" pregunté tímidamente.

"Tate la está convenciendo, pero no quiere ir. Pero quien sí ha confirmado es Nao y va en el coche de Akane con Kazuya y Takeda." Sabía que a esas alturas estaba todo resuelto, mañana era el viaje y Hakone se encontraba a hora y media de Tokio.

"¿Y nosotros donde iremos?" aquella semana era como si hubiese dejado de escuchar, sabía que aquel tema se había zanjado en mi presencia pero no prestaba atención únicamente asentía con la cabeza y sonreía cuando creía que era necesario.

"Iremos los cuatro en el coche de Reito. Tate, tú y yo." Mai se había colmado de paciencia desde hacía mucho tiempo. "Deberías hacer la maleta, menos mal que me he encargado de tu parte de los víveres que hay que llevar. Ya que vamos en el vehículo más grande nosotros nos encargamos de llevarlo todo."

"No sé qué haría sin ti, Mai." La abracé, sabía que mi mejor amiga jamás me fallaría y que lo único que espera es que sea feliz.

Al día siguiente estaba todo listo y preparado ordenadamente en los coches. Ya que éramos tantos llevamos dos coches y al ver que pasados los quince minutos de la hora de salida y Kuga aún no había llegado, decidimos tomar el camino en cuanto antes. Pues era evidente que no vendría. Entristecida porque aun con el corazón hecho trizas tenía la esperanza de verla en aquel viaje, suspiraba profundamente mientras contemplaba por la ventana el paisaje. Era curioso que con solo abandonar Tokio no se volvía a ver ningún rascacielos por todo el país. Todo el paisaje era natural, el campo se mezclaba con las montañas y dado que estamos en pleno invierno, las montañas estaban teñidas todas de blanco, un blanco que me recordaba la blancura de la piel de Natsuki, no podía evitar pensar en ella en todo momento, sabía que la presencia de Reito la incomodaba y que presenciar nuestras muestras de afecto era algo que tal vez la turbaría pero saber que había alguien más que codiciaba el corazón de la de ojos de jade me producía náuseas y un terrible vértigo. ¿Cómo no había caído en la cuenta? Es bellísima y sumamente atractiva con una personalidad completamente arrolladora, ¿Quién no quería estar con ella? ¿Quién rechazaría enamorarse de ella? De repente comenzó a darme vueltas la cabeza, sabía que pensar en aquel tema no me llevaría a ningún puerto, únicamente martirizaba aún más mi pobre corazón. Si continuaba rechazándola, era evidente que ella buscaría consuelo en alguien más que no fuera Mai. ¿Y si en algún momento hablara con Nao y estas llegaran a conectar en algún instante? ¿Quién las culparía? Las dos están solteras y son compañeras de piso por más que se odiaran, el roce hace el cariño. De nuevo volvía a suspirar.

"¿Tanto te aburres mi amor? Desde que hemos dejado Tokio no has dejado de suspirar." Preguntó Reito sin quitar los ojos de la carretera, seguíamos por la autopista de Tômei.

"No es aburrimiento, sabes que este paisaje me produce nostalgia." Mentí, Reito dirigió por un segundo su mirada hacia mí y me sonrió tomando mi mano con la suya.

"¿Y Kuga os ha dicho por que no viene?" preguntó hacia la parte de atrás donde se encontraba Mai y un más que enfadado Tate.

"Lo cierto es que quedamos en que vendría, seguro que le habrá surgido algo de última hora." Respondió Mai mientras consolaba a su novio que parecía que la raíz de su enfado era Kuga.

"Deja de ser tan condescendiente con ella, me ha engañado para que no le dé la paliza con el tema y me ha dicho que vendría para que dejara de convencerla, ¡maldita traidora!" termino la frase Tate por lo bajo.

Mientras Mai se preocupaba por la reacción de su novio pues sabía que a menos que se presentara Kuga, Tate estaría durante toda la estancia cabizbajo por el engaño de su amiga, Reito sonreía divertido ante la trastada de esta. Conocía los pensamientos de Reito acerca de Kuga. Sabía que no le caía en gracia, en general cuando nos cruzamos con mujeres fuertes e independientes, Reito siempre tenía la misma opinión sobre ellas, tal vez le asustaban aquel tipo de personas por ser tan inseguro o le asustaba el hecho de que una mujer podría ser más eficiente que él pero el caso es que cada vez que el perfil de aquel tipo de mujeres se nos presentaba, Reito tenía una juicio contra ellas. Mientras que yo entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía Tate pues yo era la que más deseaba la presencia de los ojos esmeraldas, Mai buscaba alguna explicación ante el comportamiento de Kuga, pues esta era incapaz de engañar a su amigo. Al llegar a Atsugi, Reito abandono la autopista y siguió recto hasta llegar a Odawara –Atsugi donde tomó la autopista de Odawara hasta llegar a nuestro destino. Una vez que llegamos a la dirección que nos facilitó Takeda que se encontraba algo retirada, en las montañas nos asombramos de lo maravilloso que era el lugar. La casa de los Masashi era inmensa y se encontraba justo a los pies de una gran colina, provista de un pequeño embarcadero pues también se encontraba junto a un pequeño lago, el paisaje era realmente asombroso. La nieve lo cubría todo de blanco y el lago se encontraba congelado en su totalidad. La casa era realmente espectacular, una verdadera joya en medio del campo distanciada de toda civilización, pues nos encontrábamos a veinte minutos en coche del pueblo más cercano. Tras estacionar y esperar a que llegara el segundo coche, que era donde se encontraba nuestro anfitrión, nos bajamos todos a contemplar aquella maravilla que teníamos frente a nosotros.

"¡Vaya! Gustosa me vendría a vivir aquí, mira que paisajes." Dijo Mai asombrada de tanta belleza.

"Y yo contigo. Imagínate como tiene que estar esto en verano lleno de verde por todas partes." Contestó Tate.

"O en primavera cuando florecen las flores de cerezo." Atiné a decir yo, me había quedado muda ante aquel paisaje.

"Y tan solo a hora y media de Tokio, aquí podría venir a descargar el estrés." Repuso a su vez Reito. De repente apareció el segundo coche. "Creí que ibais detrás de mí. ¿Cómo os habéis quedado tan atrás?" preguntó extrañado.

"Nos hemos cruzado con Kuga." Dijo Kazuya que iba al volante.

"¿Iba en moto?" preguntó Tate angustiado por lo que asintió Kazuya. "¡Se va a congelar!"

"Por eso íbamos lento pero nos pidió que siguiéramos nosotros, llegara en media hora más o menos." Respondió Takeda mientras se bajaban los tres del coche.

"¿Dónde está Nao? ¿Creí que iba con vosotros?" preguntó Reito, sinceramente ninguno nos dimos cuenta de su ausencia salvo él.

"Prefirió quedarse con Kuga por más que todos la persuadimos." La respuesta pareció no agradarle demasiado por lo que no contestó nada. Tanto Mai como yo nos miramos extrañadas ante la inesperada preocupación de Reito.

Al felicitar todos a Takeda por la preciosa casa y las magníficas vistas, nos dirigimos al interior de la casa donde fuimos descargando todo el equipaje y los víveres. Mientras que todos admiraban la magnificencia de la casa y el gusto que tenía la persona que la decoro, yo únicamente pensaba en aquellas dos. Como envidiaba a Nao en aquel instante, que podía elegir entre ir con Kuga o quedarse en el coche. Envidió el acercamiento que les da el ir en motocicleta y sobre todo envidio que pueda estar con Kuga en frente de todos sin tener que ocultárselo a nadie. Tate no se movía del lugar donde habían estacionado los coches, a la espera de la tenue luz de la motocicleta, estaba realmente preocupado. Pasados los cuarenta minutos desde que nos apeamos de los coches y que cada uno eligiera habitación, al fin la susodicha estacionaba su motocicleta. Tate enseguida la recibió con una cálida manta que sostuvo durante todo el tiempo. Todos notamos su llegada, al entrar no paraba de discutir con Nao, de quien se quejaba más que quien. Pero lo cierto era que Kuga venía al borde de la hipotermia, pues había cedido su chaqueta a Nao, era justo aquella actitud caballeresca la que me tenía completamente cautivada y la que Kuga ofrecía también a Nao. Mis celos volvían a dominarme al verlas venir juntas, discutiendo después de haberse pasado los últimos cuarenta minutos abrazadas y encima el hecho de que Nao apareciera con su chaqueta puesta era la guinda del pastel para colapsar de mi ira.

"¿A quién se le ocurre venir con este tiempo en motocicleta hasta aquí?" regaño Reito.

"No pensaba llegar hasta aquí, llegue tarde a los apartamentos de Waseda y al darme cuenta de que os fuisteis sin mí, pensé en seguiros." Soltó Kuga mientras se sentaba junto a Nao cerca de la chimenea para caldearse.

"El caso es que estáis sanas y salvas. Y eso hay que celebrarlo." Dijo Tate contento, de nuevo con aquella sonrisa en el rostro que lo caracterizaba.

"Brindemos con Brandy para encender el cuerpo." Dijo Takeda que ya traía las copas con una botella.

Después de servirnos a todos y enardecer el ambiente, volvimos a disfrutar de la casa con las últimas integrantes. Takeda nos la volvió a enseñar y fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que la casa disponía únicamente de cinco habitaciones dado el hecho de que Kazuya y Akane compartirían una habitación, Tate y Mai compartirían otra y Reito y yo compartiríamos una, únicamente restaban en la repartición dos habitaciones, una que iría a nuestro querido anfitrión Takeda y la única la tenían que compartir Nao y Natsuki, a no ser que una de las dos quisiera compartirla con Takeda.

"No es justo, ¿Tengo que compartir también habitación con la arpía en vacaciones?" dijo Natsuki no muy conforme, yo estaba que me llevaba el demonio. Maldecía una y mil veces el tener novio.

"Puedes compartirla con Takeda si eso es lo que deseas." Contestó Nao.

"¿Por qué no la compartes tú con él, a lo mejor sabe tratar a una dama?" contestó Kuga, parecían el perro y el gato.

"Chicas, chicas, no os peléis por quien compartirá la habitación con Takeda. Podéis hacerlo las dos." Finalmente solucionó Tate para risa de todos. "Total solo vais a dormir, ¿qué más da? ¿Por qué solo vais a dormir, no?" de repente Mai le suelta un codazo a Tate que se quejó y tanto Natsuki como Nao se ruborizaron completamente. "¡Auch!"

"Imbécil." Soltó Kuga bajando las escaleras mientras todos se reían a sus espaldas por el comentario de Tate, todos menos yo.

Tras organizar los dormitorios y comenzar a preparar algo para entibiar nuestro cuerpo porque nos esperaba a todos una noche algo bajo cero, algunos decidieron que un grupo podría ir en busca de leña antes de que se hiciera tarde porque no había suficiente para pasar toda la noche. Kuga fue una de las que se ofrecieron junto a Kazuya, mientras que Mai y Akane se encargaban de organizar la cocina, Nao aún estaba organizando la habitación que compartiría con Natsuki y Tate y Reito intentaban arreglar la caldera para el agua caliente. Sin saber qué hacer tomé mi abrigo y salí de casa en busca de leña, de ese modo podría reorganizar mis pensamientos y poner mis emociones en orden tranquilamente, ya que se vieron sacudidos por la intrusión de Nao a mi vida. No podía creer que me las tenía que ver con ella para llegar a Natsuki. Era como si acercarme a Kuga fuera la tarea más difícil que jamás se me había encomendado. Cada paso que nos acercaba a ambas había un gran obstáculo que sortear. Mientras iba absorta en mi mundo recolectando cada trozo de madera que iba divisando a mi paso no me daba cuenta de que unos ojos verdes me seguían con la mirada hasta que tropecé.

"¿Estas bien?" corrió a mi encuentro Kuga. Me ayudo a incorporarme lentamente sin dejar de sujetarme. "¿Dónde estabas mirando? Lo tenías justo en frente." Señaló a una rama que sobresalía por el camino.

"No la he visto, ¿vale?" le dije mientras me soltaba, intenté apoyar la pierna en el suelo lentamente y sentí un pinchazo en la rodilla, un dolor sordo me recorrió por todo el cuerpo que casi me hizo desfallecer de nuevo.

"Vale. Oye porque no te apoyas en mí y vamos de nuevo a casa, ¿Qué te parece?" me dijo mientras divisaba la distancia que nos separaba hasta casa. Tuvo que volver a tomarme entre sus brazos porque me derrumbaba de nuevo.

"Estoy bien, puedo volver sola." Mientras renqueaba lentamente deteniéndome a cada paso sufriéndolo, ella me miraba desde atrás, sin darme cuenta vino hacia mí y me tomo en sus brazos como si fuese un saco de papas alzándome y fue en dirección hacia la casa. "Oye, suéltame, te exijo que me sueltes, ¿Quién te crees que eres para ponerme una mano encima? ¡Suéltame!" se detuvo justo en el pequeño almacén para coger algo de aliento. Entre mi peso y las pataletas que iba dando no debió resultarle nada fácil la marcha. Aún quedaba un buen trecho hasta llegar a casa. "No me vuelvas a tocar." Sentencié una vez que toque el suelo con mis pies.

"¿A ese paso como ibas a llegar a casa? No seas terca te has hecho daño en la rodilla por lo menos déjame vértela." Me suplicó con esos ojos esmeraldas.

"Ve a jugar a los médicos con tu novia. A mí me dejas en paz." Le grité.

"¿Con que sigues con esas, eh? Nao no es mi novia, no hay nada entre ella y yo." En esta ocasión quien me gritaba era ella.

"Solo sabes decir eso cuando te relacionan con alguien. Negarlo todo así poder estar con todas. Pues conmigo no vas a jugar." Volví a gritarle mientras clavaba mi mirada en la de ella para que se diera cuenta que hablaba completamente enserio.

"Yo no estoy jugando con nadie. Nao es simplemente una amiga. Además no tengo porque darte explicaciones, recuerda que la que tiene una relación estable aquí eres tú y la que juega aquí con los demás eres tú, no yo." Me vi reflejada en aquellos jades que brillaban de rabia, la misma que se apoderaba de todo mi ser, también la arrastraba a ella y podía verlo en sus ojos.

"Odio cuando te pones así, odio que le sonrías a esa maldita bruja y odio que seas feliz con alguien más." Le grité completamente a punto de explotar de cólera.

En aquel instante nos quedamos completamente en silencio, mientras sentía como temblaba de rabia frente a mí, ese silencio acompañado de aquel temblor que surgía desde el interior hasta manifestarse en cada centímetro de su cuerpo solo significaba que al igual que yo estaba a punto de explotar, nuestras miradas enfrentadas llenas de ira parecieron brillar en la tarde de aquel invierno junto al lago, sin más me sostuvo por ambos brazos y me empujó hacia el interior del almacén buscando mis labios. Aquel beso estaba lleno de reproche y lo único que intentaba calmar era su infierno interno que estaba a punto de desbocarse. Yo al primer contacto quedé estupefacta, en mi mente se libraba una batalla entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto hasta que sentí su lengua dándose paso al interior de mi boca. Ahí cerré los ojos completamente, aquel instante lo esperaba intensamente como agua de mayo, mi alma por fin encontraba consuelo entre sus brazos, era todo lo que deseaba y por fin dejamos de discutir, nuestros cuerpos dejaron de moverse de forma tensa y al igual que se entra en calor, comenzamos a quitarnos la ropa la una a la otra, como si de repente se acordara de que estaba lesionada por la rodilla, me alzó completamente poniéndome encima de lo que parecía una mesa de trabajo, llena de serrín y de herramientas, que tiró al suelo pasando la mano sobre ellas. Una vez sobre la mesa recorrió todo mi cuerpo con sus manos, acariciando cada centímetro de mi piel, retirando las pocas prendas que me quedaban comenzó a besar cada poro de mi cuerpo deteniéndose en cada parte de él para disfrutarlo. Me estremecía a cada contacto de sus labios, deseaba tanto ser de ella que no me importaba en lo más mínimo el lugar o la situación en la que me encontraba. Por un momento me olvidé del mundo entero, de mi relación con Reito, de la situación con Nao, de que estábamos rodeados de nuestros amigos, de todo, únicamente sentía su cálido cuerpo junto al mío y cuando llegábamos juntas al clímax desee con todo mi ser detener el tiempo en aquel momento y vivir en el eternamente, no quería enfrentar la realidad, no quería salir de aquel pequeño almacén, quería hacer de él mi mundo entero y estar junto a Kuga para siempre. Cuando nos dimos cuenta era completamente de noche.

"Tenemos que irnos." Le susurré al oído, no dejaba de besarme por el cuello.

"Es tan difícil separarme de ti." Me susurró en esta ocasión ella. Cuando pude mirarla a los ojos, aquel remolino de emociones que eran sus enormes jades me tranquilizaron completamente, estaban llenos de paz, no había rastro de la rabia de hacia un rato.

"Yo tampoco me puedo separar de ti." La besé de la forma más tierna en sus labios que eran tan adictivos.

"¿Y qué haremos ahora?" me preguntó mirándome como si fuese un cachorrito en busca de cariño y consuelo. "No puedo estar sin ti." Me abrazó como si pudiésemos fundirnos en aquel abrazo.

"No sé qué debemos hacer ahora, solo sé que te necesito y que yo tampoco puedo estar sin ti." No quería ilusionarla sin saber que pasará más adelante, sabía que debía hablar con Reito y comenzar la gran lucha pero no sabía que resultado iba a tener todo aquello, no podía prometer algo que no podría cumplir.

De repente comenzamos a oír nuestros nombres a gritos, pues nuestros amigos creyeron que estábamos perdidas, ya que había caído la noche y hacia un frio que calaba directamente en los huesos, como si de repente nos acordábamos de donde nos encontramos, comenzamos a vestirnos rápidamente. Una vez que nos pusimos la ropa, abrimos la puerta y nos encaminamos hacia la realidad, mi rodilla aún me dolía pero levemente, como si los besos de Natsuki fueran mi cura. Ella no se separó de mí en ningún segundo pues estaba profundamente preocupada por mi rodilla pero resulto que no era nada importante.

"¡Estamos aquí!" le gritó a nuestro amigo más próximo que resultó ser Tate, enseguida vino raudo y veloz.

"¿Qué le ha pasado?" preguntó al ver que no podía andar correctamente.

"Tropezó con una rama y se cayó." Contestó Kuga sin dejar de mirarme, Tate me cargó y me llevo hasta casa donde nos esperaban el resto que permanecía allí mientras que Reito y Kazuya seguían buscando. Mai enseguida trajo el botiquín y comenzó a colocar un vendaje para mover lo justo la rodilla, me tomé un calmante para el dolor.

"Amor mío, ¿qué te ha pasado?" escandalizado entro Reito hacia donde me encontraba frente a la chimenea y mientras me veía sentada con la rodilla vendada y recta se dirigió hacia Kuga. "¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Se supone que estaba contigo?"

"Tropecé y me caí, gracias a Kuga he llegado a casa." Dije antes que culpara a Natsuki por todo, era lo que siempre hacia Reito frente a las mujeres con personalidad, acusarlas de todos los males y culparlas por todo atrevimiento. "Estoy bien, solo ha sido un tropiezo."

"¿Por qué tardasteis tanto se hacía de noche y era peligroso?" volvió a preguntar en dirección hacia Kuga.

"Le duele la rodilla genio, no puede andar. ¿Qué querías que hiciera traerla corriendo?" De nuevo volvían a enfrentarse delante de todos y era algo que sinceramente me producía vértigo. No sabía si era intuición o sexto sentido o simplemente era que se sentía amenazado pero no podía dejar de acusar a Kuga de cada decisión nueva que tomaba.

"¡Queréis dejarlo ya! ¡Estoy bien! ¿Podemos seguir con nuestras vidas, por favor? ¡Reito!" tenía que pararlo ya antes de que se mascara la tragedia. Todos los presentes se quedaron de repente mudos, incluso Tate que siempre tenía alguna frase ingeniosa para calmar los ánimos, no entendía lo que comenzaba a suceder frente a sus narices. Todos habían sido testigos de que tanto Natsuki como yo habíamos salido en busca de leña cada una por su cuenta y no entendían porque Reito acusaba a Kuga de haberme hecho daño aunque tal vez él tuviera otro tipo de sospechas.

"No ha sido nada para mañana tendrá la rodilla en perfectas condiciones, ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar y nos alegramos de que Kuga la haya encontrado a tiempo?" dijo Mai levantándose pues había estado sentada junto a mi desde que entré a la casa.

"La habría encontrado a tiempo si hubiese impedido que se cayera." Diciendo aquello Reito salió de la sala de estar para dirigirse hacia la cocina donde se encontraba Nao escuchándolo todo.

La cena pasó sin mucho preámbulo, cenamos en silencio pendiente de cada gesto de Reito y de Kuga. Cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos digerían su alimento sin saber que eran el centro de atención. Con la primera discusión que habían protagonizado en el bar, dejaron claro que ninguno de los dos era santo de devoción para el otro pero con esta lo habían dejado más que claro de que había abierta entre los dos una guerra personal fría y silenciosa. Sin comprender aun exactamente cuáles eran los motivos de sospecha que tenía Reito contra Natsuki, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo contarle que lo nuestro debía acabar. Reito últimamente se había convertido en una caja de sorpresas, una bomba de relojería, podía estar perfectamente y ser el novio cortes y simpático que conocía todo el mundo y de repente transformarse en un verdadero cretino, sin modales y caprichoso. ¿Cómo iba a impedir Natsuki mi caída? Aquella noche en la que supuestamente íbamos a celebrar la pequeña fiesta en honor a Takeda, todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a encerarse y a meditar en lo ocurrido. La primera en retirarse fue Natsuki, con cara impasible, subió los peldaños sin despedirse de nadie y se encaminó hacia la habitación que compartiría con Nao. Seguidos por Akane y Kazuya, después de Tate y Mai, y así hasta quedar a solas Reito y yo.

"¿Crees que esto es normal?" dije mirando hacia la chimenea mientras mis palabras iban dirigidas a él. "¿Qué te está pasando? No te reconozco." De repente le miré para comprobar que su mirada estaba fijamente clavada en mí.

"¿Qué no me reconoces dices?" habló con la mandíbula apretada. "¿Crees que soy imbécil?" se acercó hasta donde me encontraba sentada.

"Lo único que creo es que nuestros amigos huyen de nosotros, ¿no te das cuenta?" miré alrededor para confirmar lo obvio. "Nos hemos quedado solos."

"Que se vayan al infierno. ¿Quién los necesita?" se sentó junto a mí en el sofá y me miró a los ojos completamente enfurecido. "Lo único que quiero es que tu estés bien y por mezclarte con esa gentuza mírate, mira tú rodilla. No debimos salir de Tokio y menos con ellos."

"Reito, cálmate. Estoy bien, esto podía haberme pasado en casa o en la universidad. Iba distraída y estas cosas pasan." La sobreprotección de Reito realmente me asustaba, me aterraba la idea de permanecer toda mi vida junto aquel hombre.

"Mañana regresaremos. No permaneceremos ni un solo día más aquí. Si se entera tu padre me mataría con sus propias manos." Comenzó a balbucear cerca de la chimenea.

"¡Basta ya! Si quieres regresar hazlo tú solo. Contigo no quiero ir a ninguna parte, me aterra el hecho de permanecer a solas contigo un segundo más. No ves que si pudiera subir las escaleras huiría de ti como el resto." Le grité por lo que se sorprendió.

"Lo siento querida, esta noche duermes tú en el sofá." Diciendo aquello subió las escaleras y se encerró en la habitación que supuestamente íbamos a compartir los dos.

Me quedé en silencio frente a la chimenea completamente consciente de que nuestros amigos habían sido testigos sin querer de aquella discusión. Reito había cambiado y se comportaba como mi padre en los últimos años cuando vivía mi madre con nosotros, esa sobreprotección y esa sobre preocupación terminaron por agobiarla hasta que huyó dejándome atrás con él. De repente rompí a llorar, eran unas lágrimas silenciosas que me resbalaban por las mejillas. Aquel día había rozado el cielo con mis dedos y de pronto me encontraba en mi más profundo infierno. Cuando los recuerdos de mi madre me comenzaron a golpear con fuerza, sentí como unos brazos me alzaban, no había oído sus pasos pero Natsuki había regresado para llevarme a su habitación. La miré con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas y recibí un casto beso en mi frente. Era tan dulce y misteriosa que era imposible no haberme enamorado de ella. Subió las escaleras conmigo en brazos y llegamos a su habitación.

"¿Y Nao?" pregunté titubeante.

"No te preocupes por Nao, ella está conforme." En aquel instante Nao abrió la puerta dejándonos entrar a ambas.

La cama donde iba a pasar la noche Natsuki, la habían preparado para mí, depositándome en ella suavemente para no hacerme daño. Nao me cedió un cojín para colocarlo bajo mi rodilla, para que esta descansara absolutamente y quedara completamente reparada para la mañana siguiente. Mientras Natsuki me arropaba y volvía a posar sus labios en mi frente.

"¿Y dónde dormirás tú?" pregunté esperando que no me dijese que compartiría la cama con Nao.

"No te preocupes, ella está acostumbrada a dormir en el sofá." Contestó Nao por Kuga.

"Tu duerme y descansa, no te preocupes por nada más." Dijo Natsuki mientras se dirigía a la puerta para cerrarla tras de sí. "Recuerda, mañana será un nuevo día." Aquella noche no quedaba en mi ningún resquicio de duda, quería pasar el resto de mi vida con Kuga, lo tenía claro como el respirar, solo que no sabía cómo hacerlo.

N/A: Bueno ya veis que no pude aguantar más. Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios y por vuestra elección. He visto que la mayoría prefiere final feliz, así que he intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible. Pero he visto que por ahí también hay alguna que otra masoquista por lo tanto también he terminado ahora mismo de escribir el final triste con un continuara, así que si la inspiración y el trabajo me lo permite, antes de acabar el año tendremos la continuación de la historia. Me han alegrado y encantado enormemente vuestros comentarios, a la chica que prefiere que le corte el pene a Reito y empareje a Mai con Natsuki solo le digo que ¡olé! XD me ha echo reír durante toda la noche y eso que había salido con un amigo a tomar algo y le hice pasar un momento realmente incómodo. Por último, no tenia pensado despejaros la duda de quien soy yo hasta el final, además creo que es evidente, pero para no martirizaros más de lo necesario (porque me odiareis en el último capitulo) yo he sido Natsuki en esta historia, jamás he salido con un hombre y espero no tener que hacerlo nunca. Para no entretenerlas más les deseo una feliz semana hasta que no me aguante más las ganas y publique otro capítulo, sobra decir que ya que he acabado la historia no hace falta actualizar únicamente los domingos sino más bien ya cuando tenga tiempo libre para escapar al ordenador. Un beso enorme.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

_**Natsuki**_

Que se detenga el tiempo

…_la luz del sol se filtraba a través del gran ventanal que daba al porche de la hermosa casa de la familia Masashi, inquieta giraba en mi posición hasta quedar bocarriba pues la luz comenzaba a devolverme la conciencia aunque mis ojos se negaban a abrirse, 'ya es de día' pensé, el sofá era bastante cómodo pero no había comparación con la cama del piso superior que le había cedido a Shizuru. De repente al abrir lentamente los ojos, vi la silueta de la castaña que me miraba sonriente mientras se arrastraba a gatas hasta donde me encontraba yo, quedando completamente sobre mí. Sin mencionar palabra, la miré un tanto extrañada, sabía que la noche anterior habíamos dado rienda suelta a nuestra pasión en el pequeño almacén de los Masashi, pero dejarnos llevar de nuevo sobre el sofá completamente expuestas a las miradas de nuestros amigos y sobre todo del descontrolado Reito, no me parecía moralmente correcto, aunque en lo más profundo de mi ser era lo que más deseaba. De nuevo innumerables caricias me obsequiaba la ojirubi mientras me dejaba llevar, ya estaba completamente sobre mí, no podía controlar mis propios impulsos, imaginarse intentar detener los de la castaña. Sin esperar más tiempo, comenzamos a desnudarnos sin separar nuestros labios, tenía a la mujer de mis delirios completamente en ropa interior, intentando deshacerse de mi conjunto de encaje verde. Sus labios húmedos y carnosos se deslizaban de mi cuello hasta llegar a mi pecho, donde de manera juguetona se deleitaba con las vistas, sentía la yema de sus dedos sobre mi piel que se encendía aún más. De nuevo retomó su recorrido desde el pecho hasta el vientre sin pausa pero sin prisas, cubriendo cada poro de mi piel con su esencia, sentía su cálida lengua entrar en contacto con mi cintura y justo en aquel momento, de mis labios escapó un suave gemido…_

"Vaya, sí que se lo está pasando bien." La voz de Tate sonaba juguetona mientras Nao con un paño sucio de la cocina, me lo deslizaba por el cuerpo suavemente mientras dormía.

"¿Eso ha sido un gemido?" Preguntó Nao divertida, mientras tanto seguía con su labor para deleite de mis amigos pues junto al sofá se encontraba Tate que se desplomaba de lo divertido que resultaba la estimulación de Nao, Mai que presenciaba la escena sin mediar mientras se ruborizaba y Takeda que no dejaba de sangrar por la nariz.

"Ara… ¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo?" en aquel instante desperté viendo a todas aquellas caras sonrientes sobre mí y a Nao sosteniendo aquel asqueroso paño.

"Oh, con lo bien que íbamos, estabas a punto." Dijo Tate defraudado de que la castaña apareciera por las escaleras y como si se tratara del beso de la bella durmiente, me despertara únicamente con oír su voz.

"Malditos hijos de…" le arranqué el repugnante paño de las manos de Nao y se lo lancé a Tate que salió corriendo en dirección hacia la cocina, sabía que por más que la acción la ejecutara Nao la brillante idea fue exclusivamente de él.

"Tranquilízate Kuga, hace unos segundos te encantaba." Comentó la voz de Nao mientras se alejaba de mí, pues me había incorporado completamente dándome cuenta de qué iba el asunto, ya que enseguida asocié las caricias de aquel mugriento trozo de tela con el sueño tan subido de tono con el que me desperté.

"¿Y tú, cómo dejas que me hagan esto?" miré a Mai ya que era la más madura de los cuatro, pues Takeda había quedado sin habla al reincorporarme, me había olvidado completamente de que al dormir frente a la chimenea, un terrible bochorno se había apoderado de mi por lo que me desvestí quedando completamente en sujetador y la parte de abajo del pijama.

"Deberías cubrirte." La susodicha me acercó la parte de arriba de mi pijama, entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de la exhibición que estaba protagonizando.

Blasfemando me dirigí hacia mi habitación donde me encerré todo el tiempo que pude, pues había regalado las vistas de mi torso a todos mis amigos hecho que me avergonzaba de sobremanera. Durante toda la mañana había sido blanco de innumerables bromas que tenían que ver con mi sueño. Todos sonreían divertidos olvidándose del mal momento que nos hizo pasar ayer Reito hasta que el susodicho apareció por la cocina donde reinó un silencio sepulcral. Todos estaban en desacuerdo con su reacción, no entendían cuál fue el hecho que le llevó a perder los papeles de aquella forma y sobre todo el haberle hecho pasar a Shizuru aquel mal rato una vez que los dejamos a solas. Reito que aún seguía indignado y molesto por aquel silencio incómodo que protagonizamos todos, optó por salir a despejarse alegando que iría solo al pueblo cosa que nadie le impidió hacer y sin más dilación se fue sin saber más de él hasta que llegamos a Tokio.

"¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy?" preguntó Mai, que se había encargado del desayuno de todos junto con Shizuru que ya no sufría las molestias de la rodilla y Akane que su timidez se había relajado frente la presencia del resto del grupo.

"¿Qué os parece ir a patinar sobre el lago?" propuso Takeda que aún seguía sin poder mirarme sin sangrar.

"¡Buena idea! Podríamos patinar en pareja como en dirty dancing, sería tan romántico." Comentó Akane con una mirada brillante que dirigía hacia Kazuya.

"¿En dirty dancing patinaban sobre hielo?" pregunté extrañada, sabía que era una película pero jamás tuve el valor de verla completamente, para mi gusto era demasiado empalagosa.

"Tu tranquila, puedes llevarte tu paño, te lo pasaras genial en la pista." Soltó Tate guiñándome un ojo mientras se escondía detrás de Mai, pues sabía que iba a lanzarle mi bol de arroz como siguiera con aquella broma.

"Tal vez podrías retomar aquel encuentro tan calentito donde lo habías dejado." Comentó Nao, mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

"Ya basta chicos, dejarla en paz." Por fin intervino Mai. "A lo mejor deberíamos adelantarnos nosotros y dejarla a ella aquí, en el sofá con su paño." No me esperaba aquella puñalada trapera por parte de Mai, era la única con la que se podía razonar hasta el momento.

"¡Mai!" le reproché completamente ruborizada.

Indignada volví a encerrarme en mi habitación para vestirme para la ocasión. Hacia demasiado frío fuera y necesitaba abrigarme para no pescar un resfriado. Acto que imitaron todos mis amigos y en menos de quince minutos ya habíamos abandonado la casa para dirigirnos al pequeño lago. Quien primero se adentró fue Takeda que con pies expertos comenzó a hacer alarde de su estilo. Los siguientes que se animaron fueron la pareja de los tímidos enamorados que no se soltaron ni un segundo. Al principio Kazuya trastabillaba pero enseguida cogió el hilo al asunto y como si fuese una leve pluma se mantenía de pie sobre sus patines. Quienes no tuvieron la misma suerte fueron mi amigo y yo, era como si naciéramos con dos pies izquierdos. Nos pasamos más tiempo en el suelo que disfrutando de la maravillosa experiencia del patinaje, Nao que parecía que cualquier tarea se le daba a la perfección se acercó con sorna a meterse con nosotros como hacia siempre. Me negaba a aceptar el hecho de que jamás podría llegar a patinar correctamente, es más ni siquiera llegaría a poder permanecer más de tres minutos de pie sin caer de bruces al suelo helado.

"Como sigas cayendo de esa manera, vas a abrir una brecha en la placa de hielo y moriremos todos congelados." Comentó Nao en una de mis caídas tan sonora.

"He notado como se ha movido el suelo." Dijo Tate que parecía que poco a poco iba consiguiendo mantenerse en pie con ayuda de Mai.

"¡No puede ser tan complicado!" grité completamente indignada de que todos disfrutaban menos yo. "¿Puedo conducir un tráiler inmenso y no puedo llevar unos simples patines?" me negaba a rendirme, era cuestión de orgullo. "Lo voy a conseguir." Dije mientras me levantaba por enésima vez dolorida por la multitud de magulladuras que iba coleccionando por todo mi cuerpo.

"Deja que te ayude." Se acercó Shizuru para asistirme.

Una vez de pie entre todos intentaron explicarme como debía moverme suavemente para sostenerme de pie sin que la gravedad llamara de nuevo a mi cuerpo. Shizuru que aún me sujetaba por las manos, intentaba ayudarme a deslizarme por la capa de hielo hasta que de nuevo trastabillé y fui de nuevo al hielo arrastrándola conmigo quedando encima de mí. El golpe no había sido tan duro como el anterior pero quedé preocupada por si Shizuru había sufrido algún impacto ya que se había recuperado recientemente de su rodilla y no quería perjudicarla de nuevo.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunté buscando su mirada, grave error porque una vez que estas se cruzaron a tan poca distancia, volvimos a entrar en un trance sin fin. Sus ojos parecían brillar más de lo normal y no pude separarme de ella aun sabiendo que nuestros amigos estaban a nuestro alrededor.

"Si." Respondió tímidamente pues seguía sobre mí sin apartar su mirada de la mía y es que aquella distancia era un peligro para las dos.

"¿Os ayudamos o preferís seguir así?" preguntó Tate que se encontraba más cerca de nosotras. Al oír aquello nos ruborizamos las dos. Mientras Takeda y Kazuya ayudaban a incorporarse a Shizuru, Tate y Mai me sujetaban por ambos brazos mientras volvía a ponerme en pie.

"Creo que me rindo. No estoy hecha para patinar y me duele todo el cuerpo." Dije agotada mientras me dirigían hacia el borde del lago, donde me quité los molestos patines.

Sabía que gracias a aquellos días, había perdido completamente el respeto de Nao y también sabía que me esperaba largas semanas de burlas entre ella y Tate pero aun conociendo esos pequeños detalles y la torpeza que tenía a la hora de usar mi cuerpo en alguna actividad que no tuviera nada que ver con Shizuru, me lo estaba pasando en grande. Aquel hermoso paisaje era imposible de ver en Tokio, la naturaleza en su estado más extenso y la cercanía del monte Fuji hacia que todo estuviera envuelto por una especie de magia, que te arrastraba a la felicidad suprema. También intervenía mucho el hecho de la cercanía que tenía ahora con Shizuru y el no tener a Reito pululando por los alrededores también era un hecho que agradecía a los cielos. Pero era la primera vez que me sentía completamente plena. No había nostalgias en mi pecho, ni siquiera ese halo de melancolía que arrastraba conmigo siempre. Por primera vez sonreía aunque de vez en cuando me irritaba el suceso de aquella mañana, pero lo cierto era que todo aquello me gustaba. La cercanía con mis amigos, las sonrisas, el verlos tan divertidos y sobre todo ver sonreír a Shizuru era un hecho que me producía la felicidad más sincera que jamás había sentido. Verla patinar junto a Mai y a Nao tan divertida, me dibujaba sonrisas en el rostro.

"El amor se mide en la cantidad de veces que sonríes estúpidamente a solas." Me despertó de mi ensoñación la voz de Tate.

"¿De dónde has sacado eso?" pregunté sorprendida de que mi amigo hiciera uso de citas sabias.

"Me lo decía mi madre." Respondió mientras se sentaba junto a mí y se deshacía de sus patines. "¿Qué tal vais?" preguntó señalando con la mirada hacia Shizuru.

"Lo cierto es que no lo sé, simplemente sé que vamos." Respondí mirando cada gesto de ella.

"Eso es un buen comienzo. Da igual a donde os lleve el camino siempre y cuando caminéis juntas." Por un segundo lo miré a él, estaba atónita ante sus palabras.

"¿Desde cuando eres el doctor amor?" pregunté sorprendida.

"No soy el doctor amor, solo sé cómo te sientes. Creo que me he enamorado de Mai y a veces me asusta y no sé hacia dónde va esto, solo sé que mientras sea con ella no me importa." Respondió mirando hacia el frente, en concreto hacia Mai.

"Mai es una buena chica. Ni se te ocurra dejarla escapar." Le golpeé en el brazo.

"Lo mismo digo de tu trapo, es un gran trapo no lo dejes escapar." Seguía tomándome el pelo con aquella broma asquerosa, comenzamos a pelearnos en broma encima de la blanca nieve, restregándonos por todo el suelo cubiertos de blanco.

"Parad ya, vais a mojaros completamente." Gritó Mai desde la pista de patinaje mientras se dirigían hacia nuestra posición donde seguíamos en el suelo empapando nuestras ropas por la nieve que se adhería a nosotros. "Parecéis unos críos." Dijo mientras intentaba separarnos ella y Shizuru.

"Ha empezado él." Dije cubierta completamente de nieve mientras me sacudía.

"¿Enserio Natsuki? Pues lo acabo yo." Es verdad con aquella afirmación, no negaba mucho que parecíamos unos críos. De repente una bola de nieve impactó sobre Mai que quedó estupefacta por el atrevimiento.

"No seas aguafiestas y deja que se peleen." Gritó Nao desde atrás que fue la responsable de aquel lanzamiento.

"Serás…"de pronto otra bola de nieve impactó contra Nao que ni corta ni perezosa respondió inmediatamente con otra.

Y de esa forma comenzó una increíble y gigantesca guerra de bolas de nieve, dejando en duda el reproche de Mai, pues en vez de parecer un grupo de adultos desestresándose de la época de exámenes mientras disfrutaban de la naturaleza, parecíamos un grupo de jardín de infancia que se divertía cuando la maestra se ausentaba. Después de una hora disfrutando del baño de nieve, el frio había calado en nuestros huesos pues habíamos quedado empapados todo el grupo de pies a cabeza, entrando todos en avalancha directamente hacia la chimenea donde nos despojamos de nuestros abrigos para evitar sufrir una hipotermia colectiva. Tiritando frente al cálido fuego, Takeda había traído de nuevo una botella de Whiskey para entrar en calor, a los quince minutos habíamos terminado completamente con la botella y descorchábamos otra. Ya que a mediodía acabamos todos algo tocados por el alcohol decidimos emprender el viaje de regreso al día siguiente a primera hora pues ninguno estaba en condiciones de conducir. Mientras tanto aún faltaba festejar el cumpleaños del anfitrión que aún no había soplado las velas. Tras un almuerzo sencillo, nos volvimos a apiñar cerca de la chimenea todos juntos donde celebramos comiéndonos la tarta en honor a Takeda.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, las parejas que restaban del grupo, Kazuya, Akane, Mai y Tate desaparecieron en sus habitaciones sin dejar rastro. Takeda que había quedado completamente borracho, se durmió en seguida sobre el sofá y Nao seguía bebiendo de lo que restaba de la segunda botella de Whiskey.

"Creo que ha sido mala idea mezclar el alcohol con la tarta." Dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia su habitación pues el alcohol le había subido lentamente a la cabeza. Dejándonos a solas a Shizuru y a mí.

"¿Me vas a contar con quien fantaseabas esta mañana?" de repente me ruboricé. No esperaba aquella pregunta de los labios de Shizuru.

"No… tiene importancia. Solo fue un sueño." Atiné a responder balbuceando, sintiendo cómo Shizuru se acercaba a mí.

"Ara… ¿acaso debo ponerme celosa?" preguntó de manera juguetona con aquel acento que me volvía loca.

"¿Cómo ibas a ponerte celosa de ti misma?" la mire extrañada.

"¿Así que soñabas conmigo?" estaba tan cerca que podía aspirar su fragancia que me embriagaba completamente.

"Creo que deberíamos ir a otro lugar." Nuestros labios estaban a punto de rozarse.

"¿Quieres hacer realidad tu sueño?" sonrió juguetonamente.

Aquella pregunta sonó tan arrebatadoramente sexy acompañada por aquella sonrisa juguetona de la que era dueña Shizuru que sin planearlo de nuevo, fui en busca de aplacar aquella insoportable sed que me producía la cercanía a ella. En un instante, nuestras bocas por fin se unieron apagando todo aquel fuego que producían nuestras chispas. Sentadas en el suelo como estábamos nuestros labios se unían abriéndose lentamente dando paso a nuestras lenguas que se enredaban en una eterna danza de poder. Sus labios eran tan atrayentes que era imposible separarse de ellos, la calidez de la palma de su mano quemaba cada rincón de mi piel que ella tocaba y de repente nuestra ropa nos estorbaba. Por un segundo nos olvidamos de la presencia de Takeda que se encontraba dormido en el sofá, todo mi alrededor desapareció por un instante, solo quería fundirme en su cuerpo sin importarme nada más. Una vez que el aire se nos hizo verdaderamente necesario, aprovechamos para abandonar aquella sala y dirigirnos hacia la primera habitación con la que nos cruzamos que curiosamente fue la de Takeda, ya que dormía profundamente la borrachera en el piso de abajo, dudo mucho que echara en falta su habitación. Nos deslizamos silenciosamente mientras nuestros labios se buscaban en la oscuridad hasta que caímos en lo que creíamos que era el futon. Nos despojamos casi en un arrebato de furia de nuestras ropas y retomamos las caricias por donde las habíamos dejado en el piso inferior. La suave piel de Shizuru me incitaba a besarla aún más, su olor penetraba en cada rincón de mí ser que por un instante perdí completamente mi esencia impregnándome de ella. Cada dulce gemido que escapaba de sus labios era melodía para mis oídos, como si mi única razón para vivir era producirle todos aquellos sonidos. Tenía tantas ganas de degustar a qué sabía que me hundí completamente en ella una y mil veces. Perdimos la noción del tiempo y cuando nos dimos cuenta, los primeros rayos del sol despuntaban, el alba nos sorprendía aun amándonos y aunque estábamos realmente cansadas y exhaustas no podíamos dejar de amarnos.

"Quiero que se detenga el tiempo ahora." Me dijo en un susurro una vez que la fatiga se había apoderado de nosotras.

"Yo no quiero salir nunca de esta habitación, quiero permanecer aquí encerrada contigo eternamente." Respondí mientras besaba sus labios, en aquel instante era tan frágil que parecía un ángel caído del cielo que había perdido sus alas en las alturas.

"No sabía que se podía llegar a sentir tanto. ¿Esto es el amor?" preguntó mientras se acurrucaba junto a mí pues por más que hayamos caldeado la habitación durante toda la noche, al alba eran las horas más frías del día.

"Supongo, no había sentido esto por nadie." Rodeé su cuerpo con mi brazo y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, tal y como nos quedamos dormidas la primera vez en el apartamento en el que vivía con mi tutor.

"Soy tan feliz contigo Kuga." Susurró mientras cerraba sus ojos completamente, pues el sueño la había vencido.

Por más que el sueño me invadiera me resistía a ceder, sabía que por aquellas horas todos estaban en pie. Era la hora prevista para ponernos en marcha y evitar el atasco a la entrada de Tokio. Era lunes y en unas horas algunos teníamos clase. El fin de semana había pasado raudo y veloz sin que pudiéramos detener el tiempo por más que lo deseábamos con todo nuestro ser. Me incorporé y busqué nuestras prendas desperdigadas por toda aquella habitación. Me adentré en el baño y fui directamente bajo el chorro de agua fría para desentumecer mi cuerpo y mi mente. Usé la toalla de Tate ya que no me encontraba en el baño de mi habitación, y recordé que tal vez el susodicho vendría a alistarse y se toparía con Shizuru completamente desnuda en su futon. Así que tan rápido como pude pulí los últimos detalles y desperté a Shizuru para que se vistiera.

Fuimos unas de las primeras en bajar con el equipaje en mano, en la sala de estar se encontraban Mai y Tate que intentaba despertar a Takeda.

"¿Ha vuelto Reito?" preguntó Mai a Shizuru que por un instante pareció olvidarse del hecho de que Reito desde que salió el día anterior no había regresado. "¿No estaba contigo en la habitación?" Mai extrañada paseó su mirada desde su mejor amiga hasta mí como si tratase de leernos.

"No, no ha regresado. ¿Por qué?" respondió un tanto extrañada por el repentino interés.

"Únicamente disponemos de un coche." Observó Tate. "Y aunque alguien fuese con Kuga, aun faltaría un asiento más." Por fin despertó Takeda y enseguida se dirigió a su habitación para tomar un merecido baño.

"Tenéis que apretujaros en el coche. No hay otra forma." Sentencié buscando alguna solución al problema de última hora cortesía de Reito. "Tú te vienes conmigo que estás acostumbrado a pasar frío en la motocicleta y que el resto vaya en coche." En seguida nos reunimos todos en la sala de estar apilando el equipaje que no cabía en el coche.

"Maldito Reito, ¿qué haremos ahora con todo esto?" protestó Tate en dirección hacia el equipaje provocando las lamentaciones de todos.

"No os preocupéis, se quedará aquí. Y mañana regresaré a por todo esto, estoy libre por la tarde." Propuso Kazuya.

"Asunto resuelto, ahora en marcha se nos hace tarde." Respondí escandalizada una vez que miré la hora. Ninguno iba a llegar a su primera clase a tiempo.

Como habíamos predicho, se apiñaron en la parte trasera del coche Mai, Akane, Shizuru y Nao, dejando al volante a Kazuya que el día anterior bebió menos que Takeda y una vez logrado cerrar el coche, nos pusimos en marcha. Tate y yo, acostumbrados a ir juntos en la motocicleta no nos supuso ningún problema llegar sanos y salvos hasta Tokio, donde en una de las autopistas metropolitanas había una congestión terrible. Nosotros al ir en un vehículo de dos ruedas no sufrimos aquel hecho y llegamos a tiempo al campus para dar nuestra primera clase. Nao estuvo desaparecida el día entero. A medio día me reuní en la cafetería con Tate que se encontraba con Takeda recibiendo las noticias de como fue el trayecto.

"¿Se sabe algo de Reito?" preguntó Tate curioso, pues le hervía la sangre aquel comportamiento infantil del chico en cuestión, ¿cómo era capaz de dejar a su suerte a su novia y a sus amigos?

"Llegó ayer a mediodía a Tokio y según parece aún sigue molesto, lo siento." Se disculpó en su nombre Takeda, que era siempre un chico muy correcto.

"¿Pero a qué viene ese comportamiento? Todos sentimos que se haya caído Fujino, tampoco es como para ingresarla en una burbuja y que no sintiera nada." Protestó Tate pues aunque Reito se trataba del mejor amigo de la infancia de Takeda, entre los dos existía la confianza de hablar sobre cualquier tema sin ofenderse.

"Él siempre ha sido muy sobreprotector con ella pero desde luego jamás lo había visto perder los papeles de esta manera." Comentó preocupado Masashi.

"Realmente lo siento por Shizuru, que es con quien va a descargar su enfado." Atiné a decir, realmente era un hecho que me preocupaba. Si fue capaz de gritarle a sabiendas que nos encontrábamos todos en la casa al tanto de cada palabra, ¿qué haría cuando estuviesen a solas? Solo de pensar en ello me hervía la sangre.

"No te preocupes por eso, él sería incapaz de ponerle una mano encima o siquiera dedicarle alguna palabra mal sonante." Respondió Takeda.

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Si ese bastardo le llega a poner una mano encima, se la corto." Se levantó Tate completamente enfurecido.

"Calma amigo, Reito no es ese tipo de persona. Además quiere a Shizuru como si fuese su propia vida, simplemente estaría agobiado por los exámenes." Respondió tranquilamente Takeda mientras apuraba lo que le quedaba en su taza de café. "Lo siento chicos, he de ir a mis clases de kendo." Se incorporó e hizo una leve reverencia marchándose.

"¿Has visto a Nao?" pregunté extrañada de no encontrarla en la cafetería ya que era su lugar preferido en todo el campus.

"No, pero esta tarde Mai nos invita a su apartamento para ver dirty dancing, le sentó fatal qué no supieras de que iba la película." Puse los ojos en blanco.

"Me niego a perder mi tiempo viendo esa basura." Le dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa dispuesta a escaquearme de la velada. "Además estoy cansada y necesito dormir."

"Shizuru va a estar." Sonrió complacido pues había soltado justo el motivo por el cual no me perdería ninguna película empalagosa del mundo.

"¡Ahí estaré!" Contesté animadamente.

"¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotras este fin de semana?" preguntó curioso mientras se incorporaba y nos dirigíamos hacia el estacionamiento a por nuestras motocicletas.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Era raro como podía Mai contagiar a Tate la habilidad de leerme como un libro abierto.

"Te noto diferente. ¿Eso quiere decir que tú y Shizuru habéis…?" me miró sonriente esperando una respuesta que me negué a dar. "Vamos soy tu amigo, ¿si no me lo cuentas a mí a quien se lo contarás?" Que rápido había aprendido a usar el chantaje emocional.

Sin decir más arranqué mi motocicleta y me dirigí hacia Waseda sin esperar a mi curioso amigo que me seguía por detrás. No tenía intención de darle los detalles de los encuentros entre Shizuru y yo, y tampoco quería precipitarme e ilusionarme aun hasta hablarlo con ella, quería aclarar que eran aquellos últimos encuentros. En tan solo diez minutos, estacionábamos las motocicletas en el campus de Waseda y desde ahí, seguí a mi amigo pues nadie mejor que él se conocía aquel recorrido. Una vez en el pequeño apartamento me sorprendí de lo atentos que eran en aquella universidad, mientras yo tenía que compartir una única habitación con Nao, ellas disfrutaban de un apartamento con cocina integrada y dos habitaciones para su completa intimidad.

"¿Qué bien se vive en Soudai?" dije en voz alta una vez que entre al apartamento sin perder detalle.

"Puedes matricularte aquí." Nos recibió una coqueta Shizuru y una muy sonriente Mai.

"No me quitéis a la única amistad que tengo en Todai. ¿Por qué no os venís vosotras a nuestra universidad?" respondió Tate.

"Porque no tenéis este apartamento, cariño." Con un beso de bienvenida que se dieron entre Tate y Mai zanjaron el tema.

La velada había transcurrido lo más tranquila posible, una estupenda cena improvisada por Mai y nos juntamos los cuatro en la pequeña sala, charlando animadamente como si fuese una verdadera cita doble. Una vez terminamos la cena, Mai que no aguantaba que existiera alguien sobre la faz de la tierra que no era capaz de ver aquella anticuada película, la proyectó mientras describía cada pasaje. Yo era feliz tan solo con disfrutar de la presencia de Shizuru cerca de mí y poder verla tres días seguidos sin que se mascara la tragedia. Ella a su vez estaba tan radiante como siempre, como si una sola hora de sueño, que fue únicamente lo que durmió al menos en mis brazos, fuera efectiva para durar así de resplandeciente durante todo el día. En mitad de la película, como siempre, nuestros amigos desaparecieron. Dejándonos de nuevo a solas. En aquel instante Shizuru apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y sujetándome por el brazo, entrelazó nuestras manos.

"Jamás había disfrutado de un momento así." Confesó mientras mantenía la mirada sobre la película.

"¿Nunca has visto una película con Reito?" pregunté extrañada.

"No es eso. No es el hecho de ver una película sentados en el sofá, sino lo que sientes cuando lo haces justo con la única persona con la que quieres estar." Me miró directamente a los ojos y aun con la luz apagada podía notar aquel brillo en su mirada.

"No sé lo que sientes tu ahora pero si no fuera porque me tienes sujeta por el brazo ahora mismo estaría levitando." Le susurré lo más dulce que pude mientras nos miramos en la oscuridad. De repente el sonido de la puerta nos sacó de nuestra ensoñación, alguien golpeaba con furia la puerta.

"¿Quién es a estas horas?" pregunté sorprendida mientras Shizuru se dirigió a abrir.

"Reito." Escuché que decía desde la puerta.

N/A: Muy buenas, me alegro de estar un capítulo más con ustedes y espero que les haya gustado. Este capítulo lo escribí con mucho cariño y con miles de recuerdos. Aquel día quedo grabado en mi mente para la posteridad, no solo por el hecho de "Shizuru" que fue cuando a su manera y por primera vez me dijo que me quería, sino por los amigo. Coincidir todos y que el día fuese inolvidable solo puede ocurrir una vez en la vida y lo he compartido con ustedes, para que vean que mi vida no siempre fue aburrida. Agradezco enormemente vuestros comentarios son los que hacen que uno se anime a compartir sus palabras. Lagar siento no haberte complacido con el capitulo porque ni se le ha caído el pene, ni lo he dejado varado solo de camino a casa eso si, no uso mucho el pene aquel fin de semana. Para Yui-ChanFT y dinamox he de decirles que tengo preparado dos finales para no lastimar a nadie y me odiareis porque ya que he escrito un final feliz, el triste digamos que es demasiado triste, espero que pueda compartir con ustedes lo que he sentido al escribirlo por lo menos, imagínense el haberlo vivido hace casi 5 años. Para Yumi - chan decirle que si, nos hemos vuelto a ver en dos ocasiones "Shizuru" y yo, la primera fue dolorosa sinceramente fue hace tres años y aun sufría su perdida pero la segunda fue este año en verano, nos cruzamos por capricho del destino en otro país por vacaciones y ahí deduje que debía escribir esta historia porque tanto ella como yo tenemos esta extraña manera de encontrarnos siempre por casualidad tropezándonos. La segunda vez que nos vimos no he sufrido nada, eso es señal de que Shizuru es agua pasada. En fin agradecerles por leerme y no os entretengo más, muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios y ya saben déjenme sus nombres y responderé con gusto a vuestras dudas.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

_**Shizuru**_

¿Quién es la romántica empedernida ahora?

"Reito." Me sorprendió su visita a altas horas de la noche. "¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunté confundida, no sabía de él desde que nos abandonó a todo el grupo en Hakone.

"¿Así es como recibes a tu novio?" Entró sin esperar una invitación y me preocupaba como se tomaría la visita de Kuga, sabía que no se toleraban ninguno de los dos. "Oh, disculpa. Veo que tienes visita." Se detuvo al final del pasillo, mirando hacia la sala de estar donde se encontraba Natsuki de pie cerca del sofá. "Kuga, ¿qué te trae por aquí?"

"Ha venido acompañando a Tate." Respondí en su nombre. Aun notaba en su tono de voz cierta molestia por la discusión del fin de semana y no quería que saliera mal parada de todo aquello Natsuki.

"Estupendo, ¿Dónde está Tate?" continuo Reito mientras hacia un ademán como si buscara a Tate por la sala de estar.

"Se ha encerrado con Mai en su habitación, estábamos viendo una película." Contesté apuntando hacia el televisor mientras él asentía en silencio.

"Creo que debería irme y dejar la película para otra ocasión." La voz grave de Kuga sonó más áspera de lo normal.

"Es una lástima pero lo cierto es que se está haciendo muy tarde." Respondió Reito y de nuevo se enfrentaron los dos en una guerra fría y silenciosa mientras sus miradas se clavaban una en la otra.

"Te acompaño a la puerta." Le dije a Kuga tirando de ella hacia la salida, no quería que aquella disputa llegara más lejos de lo que había llegado, no era sano para ninguno de los tres.

"Reito." Se despidió Natsuki mirándolo fijamente.

"Kuga." Pronunció su nombre entre dientes, mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Conseguí convencer a Natsuki de que estaba todo controlado aunque en sus ojos se podía leer cierta preocupación. Conocía a Reito desde que éramos niños y sabía que por más que éste estuviera enfadado jamás se atrevería a cruzar la línea. Tras lidiar con él durante parte de la noche, conseguí limar asperezas y aunque ambos sabíamos que aquello no era una simple mala racha, él se negaba a ver la realidad. Nuestra relación por más que pareciera estable comenzaba a secarse y a llegar a su fin. Era como si en las últimas semanas habláramos idiomas completamente distintos y no nos entendíamos bajo ningún concepto. Reito culpaba a terceras personas de nuestro abismo, cuando los principales causantes de él éramos los dos. Su forma de entender el amor no era completamente sana y yo poco a poco me daba cuenta de que jamás estuve enamorada de Reito. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y nos queremos muchísimo pero no de la forma que él espera de mí. Sé que tarde o temprano íbamos a tener aquella charla pero no quería que fuese en un momento en el que él estuviera disgustado, quería que entendiera que aquella ruptura no era culpa de nadie, ni siquiera lo dejaría por Natsuki sino más bien lo dejaría por el bien común de los dos. Reito merece a alguien que lo ame con la misma intensidad que ama él, que en muchos sentidos él era el hombre perfecto, pero su perfección no estaba hecha para mí.

Pasaron los días desde aquel fin de semana inolvidable en Hakone y tanto Tate como Natsuki no volvieron a poner un solo pie en el apartamento que compartía con Mai. Sabía que Reito estaría vigilando la relación con mis nuevos amigos ya que estos lo evitaban a toda costa, pues desde que mostró la otra cara de su naturaleza, todos nuestros amigos evitaban volver a planear salidas en las que estuviera él presente. Nuestro distanciamiento era tan grande que podía pasar días sin saber de él incluso yendo a la misma universidad y viviendo en el mismo campus.

"¿Habéis roto Reito y tú?" preguntó Mai en cierta ocasión ya que no volvió a compartir con él una conversación desde aquel fin de semana en casa de los Masashi.

"Casi no nos vemos, ¿cómo iba a romper con él?" era fin de semana y tanto Tate como Natsuki tenían que trabajar en el taller de su tutor, por lo que mi querida amiga y yo disfrutamos de una tarde tranquila en el centro comercial.

"¿Crees que te está evitando?" había estado pensando seriamente en aquella posibilidad, sabía que Reito no era como los demás chicos, él intuía cierto tipo de reacciones incluso antes de que se dieran, y era evidente que tanto él como yo habíamos tocado fondo en aquella relación.

"Puede ser. Nada es como antes, él ha cambiado y yo también. Y somos más felices por nuestra cuenta." Contesté lo más sincera que pude, con Mai no tengo secretos.

"¿Y qué tal van las cosas con Kuga?" comenzó a sonreír, aun no habíamos hablado sobre el fin de semana en Hakone.

"Natsuki es…increíble. No sabría cómo explicártelo pero parece tan dura y en el fondo es tan dulce." En silencio pensé en las palabras apropiadas para describir lo que sentía realmente por ella.

"¡Dios mío, estas completamente enamorada de ella!" aseguró Mai con una sonrisa. "Hasta te brilla la mirada cuando hablamos de Kuga." En esta ocasión comenzamos a sonreír ambas. "Ves como no había necesidad de preocuparse, Natsuki solo tiene ojos para ti."

"Lo sé." Asentí mientras me tomaba mi delicioso té. "En Hakone, ha pasado algo." Continué tímidamente pues temía que mi amiga me juzgara porque en esta ocasión aunque Reito me abandonara con mis amigos técnicamente seguíamos juntos.

"¿Crees que estamos ciegos? Tanto Tate como yo nos hemos dado cuenta." La miré completamente sorprendida. "Te lo noto en la mirada, es como si te sonrieran los ojos, te brillan más de lo normal y estas demasiado risueña." Contesto Mai psicoanalizándome.

"Seguro que estarás pensando que soy una malísima persona por hacerle esto a Reito." Dije completamente avergonzada.

"Oye sabes que te apoyo en cualquier decisión y ante todo soy tu amiga, pero creo que deberías hablar con él, sentaros y solucionad vuestro tema. Supongo que tanto él como Natsuki merecen saber en qué punto de la relación están." Contestó Mai mientras me sostenía de la mano.

"¿Natsuki te ha dicho algo?" aquel también era un tema que me preocupaba pues no quería que Kuga se formara una mala imagen de mí.

"No, que va. Solo pienso que tiene derecho a saber que no aspira a ser una simple amante contigo sino algo más, he visto como la miras y sobre todo como te mira ella a ti, y lo vuestro está más allá de cualquier aventura de cama." Sonreí pues sabía que lo que más deseaba Mai era que las dos fuésemos completamente felices.

Aquel mismo día, de regreso hacia el campus de Waseda, me crucé con Reito que me esperaba como siempre en el estacionamiento del apartamento sobre su nuevo y flamante coche. Al despedirse de Mai lo hizo un tanto frio y distante, cosa que no había pasado por alto ni ella ni yo, era como si también culpara a Mai o mejor dicho a la relación de Mai por todo lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor. Ya que aquella tarde se había tomado las molestias de buscarme y tener que esperar, salimos como hace cualquier pareja a pasar tiempo juntos y a buscar el momento preciso para sacar el tema de la ruptura a colación. Aquella situación no podía seguir por más tiempo, necesitaba deshacerme de aquella extraña relación porque ni estábamos juntos ni estábamos separados completamente. Quería pasar página y sobre todo lo que más deseaba es que pasara página él y de esa forma comenzar ambos con nuestra vida por separado.

Montados en su nuevo vehículo, no dejaba de fardar por su nueva compra. De repente un silencio se instaló entre nosotros y por más que intentaba que el frio mutismo no congelara los pocos minutos que nos restaban, era imposible. Sentados en el coche parecíamos un par de desconocidos que se dirigían a su primera cita con la esperanza de que acabara lo antes posible para no volver a cruzarse jamás. Nos dirigimos de nuevo al centro comercial donde iríamos al cine a ver cualquier película que proyectaban en aquel momento. Durante toda la emisión del largometraje, no desviamos nuestras miradas de la gran pantalla en ningún instante, evitaba sacar temas que pudieran desembocar en una discusión. No había ningún plan, no era tan fría y calculadora como pensaba, simplemente quería o tenía la necesidad de que nadie saliera lastimado, quería ahorrarnos días de agonía y malestar. Si hubiese alguna posibilidad de acabar como amigos y darnos la mano me aferraría a ella sin dudar.

Una vez de vuelta en aquel vehículo hacia el campus, buscó estacionarlo y antes de intentar bajarnos ambos del coche, me detuve un instante y decidí que era el momento preciso de iniciar aquella molesta e importante charla, ya que evitaba que Mai fuese nuestro testigo.

"Reito, tenemos que hablar." Susurré mientras se detuvo con la puerta abierta y volvió a cerrarla y acomodarse en su asiento.

"Te escucho." Respondió mirándome fijamente, de nuevo un silencio se instaló entre nosotros, había pensado en aquel discurso durante semanas y en aquel instante me quedé completamente en blanco. "Ahora es cuando me dices que no puedes más, que estas cansada de esta situación y que no es por mí, sino es completamente por ti."

"Reito yo..." había intuido que aquella seria nuestra última cita y yo mientras tanto únicamente balbuceaba.

"No quiero escuchar nada de eso, quiero saber únicamente la verdad. He invertido mucho en esta relación para que se me trate como a un imbécil que ha hecho las cosas mal y lo único que deseas es eliminarme de tu vida." De nuevo clavo su mirada en la mía.

"Está bien, estas en todo tu derecho. Jamás he pensado que fueras un imbécil, de hecho has sido el hombre y el novio perfecto, pero hemos cambiado tanto tu como yo, ya no miramos hacia la misma dirección y no quiero que esto acabe mal sino como empezó, siendo amigos." Traté de recordar aquel discurso pero únicamente me salían frases dando rodeos.

"¿Quieres que seamos amigos?" comenzó a reír. "Yo no sé cómo es ser tu amigo, se me ha olvidado, llevo toda una vida contigo y he planificado el resto de la otra vida contigo, explícame ¿Cómo podría ser tu amigo?" comenzó a alzar la voz.

"Reito yo necesito más, hasta aquí hemos llegado bien pero necesito más. No quiero planificar las noches contigo, no quiero planificar nuestros momentos libres y nuestras citas yo quiero dejarme llevar, quiero disfrutar de todo lo que me rodea como si fuera el primer día, quiero ser feliz, yo… solo quiero enamorarme." Dije atropelladamente, sabía que no me lo pondría fácil así que había que desechar la idea de que acabaríamos como amigos.

"¿Eso quiere decir que no estas enamorada?" su mirada se tornó cristalina. "¿No estas enamorada de mí?"

"Reito te quiero muchísimo y créeme sufriré tanto como tú con esto pero por más que intento sentir algo más intenso contigo, no puedo. Está todo tan planificado que no hay cabida para los sentimientos y necesito percibir que estoy viva. Sé que te cuesta entender lo que intento decirte, la verdad es que estoy intentando ser lo más transparente contigo pero si no quieres aceptar nuestra realidad…"

"¿Nuestra realidad? Acabo de enterarme de que nunca has estado enamorada de mí. Y acabo de enterarme de que no te ha importado eso en lo más mínimo en los últimos siete años y ahora de repente necesitas sentirte enamorada. ¿De qué realidad me estás hablando? ¿De una realidad en la que gire el mundo alrededor de ti?" volvió a alzar la voz. "¿Sabes qué, por qué no te bajas del coche?"

"Reito, yo… lo siento muchísimo." Dije mirando hacia su dirección mientras él desviaba su mirada pues las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

"Claro, seguro que lo sientes. ¿Puedes bajarte ya?" asentí en silencio y descendí de aquel vehículo sintiéndome más leve que cuando entre.

Subí los peldaños más entristecida de lo que creí, la relación con Reito era un peso que quería quitarme de encima pero no creí que llegaría a dolerme tanto. Aquella noche en compañía de Mai, derramé todas las lágrimas que debía derramar por aquella relación, porque por más que acabara más que harta de la situación, Reito estaba en lo cierto, habíamos invertido demasiado tiempo en ella y fueron siete años de mi vida que pase junto a él. Para comienzos de semana, la sonrisa volvía a adornar mi rostro. Sentía cierta levedad al pensar que todo había acabado y desde hace muchísimo tiempo era la primera vez que estaba soltera. Como si fuese el gran evento del año, todos me miraban extrañados al conocer la noticia pues había volado como la pólvora llegando a oídos de todos los alumnos del campus. De repente comenzaron a lloverme citas e invitaciones románticas incluso de amigos que pertenecían al círculo de Reito. Yo tranquilamente, rechazaba a cualquiera que se me acercaba, pues mi mente ya estaba completamente ocupada y mi corazón suspiraba únicamente por ella, Natsuki ocupaba cualquier pensamiento y aunque me resistía a la idea de salir corriendo a sus brazos, quería tomarme un tiempo prudente hasta que Reito comenzara a cicatrizar sus heridas.

"Fujino- sama, esta carta es para usted." Una joven completamente ruborizada, dejó un sobre sobre la mesa que ocupábamos Mai y yo para almorzar, sacándome completamente de mi ensoñación.

"Ara… le estoy muy agradecida." Tomé el sobre escondiéndolo entre mis apuntes de económicas.

"No es justo, es el tercero hoy. A mí nadie me mandaba sobres." Sonreí ante el puchero de Mai.

"Si tanto te ilusiona puedes quedártelo." Le guiñe un ojo a mi amiga.

"Te lo agradezco pero las únicas cartas que me ilusionaría leer son las de Tate. Y no es ese tipo de chico." Respondió mientras almorzaba.

"¿Hay algún problema entre vosotros?" pregunté extrañada, los lunes si no podían verse el fin de semana normalmente almorzaban juntos.

"No." Negó con la cabeza." Me dijo que hoy llegaría tarde, su motocicleta se ha estropeado y hasta que Kuga no termine con su clase…" sonreí al oír su nombre. Desde que Reito llegó de improviso aquella noche a casa, no volví a verla y de eso hacía ya unas semanas. "¿Y bien, qué pasa entre Natsuki y tú?" me miró Mai adivinando mis pensamientos.

"Nada, no la he visto desde dirty dancing." Respondí en tanto me tomaba mi té.

"¡Cómo te gusta ponérselo difícil!" me reprocho mi amiga.

"No se trata de eso. Quería evitar que Reito pensara que había algo entre las dos. Así que me distancie un poco para prevenir discusiones absurdas. Y sobre todo para que él no descargara su ira hacia ella. Sabes que los últimos días culpaba a todo el mundo de nuestro distanciamiento menos a él." Me defendí pues era cierto que lo único que yo quería era protegerla a mi manera.

"¿Cómo está la mujer más hermosa de la cafetería?" la voz de Tate de repente inundó nuestra mesa, nos sorprendió por detrás.

"Ves como no necesito cartas de amor teniendo a mi precioso poeta." Se saludaron con un beso más que apasionado los dos, Kuga buscó asiento quedando justo en frente de mí.

"¿Cartas de amor? ¿Quién te ha mandado una carta de amor?" preguntó Tate con un tono un tanto celoso mientras se sentaba junto a Mai.

"A mí no, a Shizuru le llueven cartas desde que esta soltera y solo lleva dos días." Dijo Mai en alto claramente para que Kuga pudiera oírla. La miré agradeciéndole el gesto con sarcasmo.

"Únicamente es la novedad, se les pasará pronto." Respondí mirando hacia Natsuki que seguía en silencio. "¿Y tú que tal estas?" pregunté tímidamente hacia la ojos de jade.

"A mí no me mandan cartas de ningún tipo." Respondió con aquella voz tan grave con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Eso es porque no te han visto patinar." Respondió Tate.

"Quieres dejarla en paz." Intervino Mai pues sentía compasión ya que seguían lloviéndole bromas desde aquel fin de semana en Hakone.

Mientras seguían discutiendo acerca de abandonar las bromas sobre lo ocurrido aquel fin de semana, yo garabateaba en un papel en blanco sin prestar atención a la charla, únicamente viendo el reloj de pulsera de vez en cuando pues mi clase se acercaba y debía llegar antes de lo normal porque aquella lección de hoy seria crucial para el semestre. Me incorporé en silencio mientras dirigía una sonrisa hacia el grupo.

"¿Ya te vas Fujino?" preguntó extrañado Tate.

"Has llegado tarde, te das cuenta de que yo también tendré clases en breve." Respondió Mai alterada por lo que Tate se vio en la obligación de disculparse.

"Esta clase es importante, tú no tienes por qué ir si no quieres y quédate con ellos." Dije sonriente a mi amiga. "Esto es para ti." Me acerque hacia Kuga y le susurré al oído entregándole el papel en el que había garabateado hace unos segundos, completamente doblado. "Parece que no soy la única a la que mandan cartas." Diciendo esto en voz alta, me alejé de la mesa rumbo hacia mi edificio.

Estaba completamente ruborizada por el atrevimiento, aunque haya pasado tiempo con Natsuki y con eso me refiero a los acercamientos íntimos, seguía poniéndome nerviosa el hecho de estar cerca de ella y seguía ruborizándome sabiendo que en la carta la invitaba a salir, pues en aquel momento no se me ocurría nada ingenioso y únicamente le escribí que me moría de ganas por tener una cita con ella, ahora escuchando la lección de mi profesor me venían a la cabeza numerosas citas poéticas y frases ingeniosas para seducir a una mujer y es que las palabras correctas siempre nos llegan tarde. Por más que evitaba entretenerme en aquellos maravillosos ojos esmeralda, lo único que veía al parpadear o incluso al centrarme en lo que dictaba mi docente era aquella mirada profunda que me atravesaba completamente y es que cuando Natsuki me miraba tenía la habilidad de desnudarme el alma. Después de unos larguísimos sesenta minutos, salí de aquel aula completamente como había entrado, sonriente, levemente ruborizada y sin idea de lo que íbamos a ver en aquella clase. Gracias al hecho de que todos me adoran pude conseguir los apuntes para intentar tomar el hilo de la clase, mientras me dirigía hacia el apartamento que compartía con mi amiga, en el estacionamiento me encontré a Kuga sobre su motocicleta.

"He esperado mucho tiempo para leer esa frase, si lo dejamos para mañana, creo que no podría dormir." Dijo desde su posición.

"Ara, eso sería algo que no me perdonaría." Me acerque hasta donde se encontraba ella. "Lo cierto es que aún no he pensado a donde llevarte."

"Mientras sea contigo no me importa a donde ir." Me prestó un casco y me señalo hacia la parte trasera de su motocicleta.

Sin pensármelo demasiado me subí y la rodeé por la cintura, con mis brazos desde atrás, podía aspirar su fragancia era tan embriagadora que me perdí completamente en ella. Volví a la realidad únicamente cuando aceleró, rodeando su cuerpo con más fuerza acercándome a ella. Podía oír los latidos de su corazón claramente y era una sensación que me envolvía de una cierta paz, como si al sentir la brisa al ir en motocicleta y su cuerpo junto al mío fuera lo más sublime que podría alcanzar. De repente la velocidad comenzó a reducirse gradualmente hasta detenerse completamente. Cuando salí de mi pequeña ensoñación aun no habíamos abandonado Shinjuku y ya nos deteníamos.

"¿Dónde estamos?" pregunté extrañada cuando descendíamos de la motocicleta y nos deshacíamos de los cascos.

"Adivina." Contestó mirándome con una sonrisa traviesa.

Extrañada miré a nuestro alrededor, jamás había visitado aquel rincón de Shinjuku ni siquiera había contemplado la idea de que existiera un lugar así, estábamos a la entrada de lo que parecía un hermoso jardín botánico. Y no es que no me gustaran las plantas y los jardines, simplemente nunca había tenido una cita que no implicara cenar y después tomar una copa para acabar en una habitación la velada.

"¿Estamos en Todai?" pregunté tímidamente pues no quería que creyera que era una completa ignorante al no haber visitado nunca aquel lugar.

"Bingo. Este es el jardín botánico de Koishikawa, ¿nunca has estado aquí?" preguntó extrañada, me había delatado con aquella pregunta.

"Sinceramente, no." Dije mientras comencé a caminar por el sendero dejando atrás a Natsuki. "¿Me lo enseñas?" canturreé a cierta distancia ya que permaneció estupefacta en la entrada.

Aquel lugar era verdaderamente mágico, numerosas especies de flora habitaban en un mismo lugar, cierto era que no estábamos en época de ver la floración de ninguna especie pero cuando nos adentramos en el invernadero, aquello estaba repleto de colores chillones y plantas que nunca había visto, Natsuki tan gentil me explicaba cada detalle de cada lugar que visitamos. ¿Cómo sabia tanto de aquellas cosas? ¿Cómo conocía de repente todas las maravillas que encerraba el mundo? Al adentrarnos en el jardín japonés de Koishikawa, aquello era hermoso, un gran estanque con un camino de piedras atravesándolo para cruzar y numerosas carpas rojas y blancas paseándose en sus aguas, no encontraba las palabras para describir todo aquello que sentía en aquel instante. Permanecer con Kuga era todo un enigma, como si fuese una caja de pandora, mantenerme junto a ella me llenaba de enormes sorpresas y emociones, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sentadas junto al antiguo pozo de agua, me sorprendí pensando en lo asombrosa que sería mi vida junto a ella. De repente me invadió un miedo irracional a perderla, como si en cualquier momento ella despertara de su ensoñación y se diera cuenta que merece algo mejor que yo.

"¿Shizuru? ¿Estás bien?" extrañada por no responder sentí su cálida mano posarse sobre la mía.

"Si, lo siento. Estaba distraída." Me miró preocupada.

"¿Quieres que lo dejemos? No pensé que tal vez estarías cansada después de un día de clase. ¿Podemos irnos si quieres?" Por fin había notado que ella estaba igual de nerviosa que yo, tenía los mismos miedos que yo y la asaltaban numerosas dudas con lo nuestro.

"¿Qué dices? Es el mejor momento del día. Me ha encantado estar aquí y sobre todo me ha encantado estar contigo." La vi sonreír pues intentaba que se relajase igual que consiguió ella conmigo al mostrarme su inseguridad.

"¿Aunque en la primera cita te haya traído a pasear a un jardín botánico? No se puede ser más empalagoso." Se quejó de ella misma cosa que me pareció más que adorable.

"A mí me parece que es la cita más romántica hasta el momento. Porque aunque hables de forma cínica sobre el amor, creo que en el fondo eres una romántica empedernida." Comenzó a sonreír de nuevo y bastaba con ese simple gesto para que toda aquella belleza la eclipsara su boca.

"¿Eso crees? Y eso que aún no hemos llegado al paseo en carruaje por Tokio." Su voz sonaba tan dulce que me derretía a cada instante.

"Podrías contarme de nuevo, durante el paseo aquella leyenda sobre Vega y Altair." Me acerque a ella lo suficiente para verla de nuevo ruborizarse levemente mientras buscaba sujetar de nuevo la calidez de su mano.

"¡Touché!" dijo volviendo a sonreír.

Tiré de ella por un sendero lleno de flores silvestres y tomadas de la mano caminamos en silencio sintiendo aquella conexión armoniosa, las dos sabíamos que éramos polos completamente opuestos pero nuestra compenetración nos complementaba, éramos como el ying y el yang, junto a ella en aquel preciso instante sentía que todo lo demás sobraba sobre la faz de la tierra, que por primera vez en mi vida me sentía un ser completamente perfecto y esa perfección únicamente la percibía sujetándola de la mano. Natsuki era lo que buscaba hace mucho tiempo sin saberlo, era exactamente lo que mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi alma anhelaba. Caminar junto a ella de la mano era todo un sueño hecho realidad. De repente y como si fuese obra de los dioses, comenzó a ponerse el sol. Aquella era una imagen que simplemente tendría grabada en la mente por toda la eternidad. El sol de diciembre tan tenue y débil se ponía por entre las copas de los árboles creando aquel color anaranjado que envolvía cada instante de magia, de repente su mirada comenzó a brillar maravillada por aquel paisaje que nos regalaba la naturaleza.

"Creo que en este momento, no me importaría morir." Susurró viendo la puesta de sol.

"Aun no." Diciéndole aquello la besé tan profunda y delicadamente que por un instante deseé morirme entre sus labios, rodeada por sus brazos en medio de aquel sendero.

"¿El beso no es hasta llevarte a casa?" susurró una vez que nos detuvimos para recuperar el aliento.

"Quería culminar este momento. ¿No te has dado cuenta que hasta el universo conspira para ello?" rodeé su cuello con un abrazo mientras me sostenía ella por la cintura.

"¿Quién es la romántica empedernida ahora?" depositó un suave y tierno beso en mis labios, el primero de muchos aquella noche.

N/A: Muy buenas a todas. Gracias por vuestros comentarios. Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo en el que por fin la pesadilla de Reito se acaba. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo aunque fuese un poquito corto, os prometo que como recompensa antes de que acabe la semana volveré a actualizar. Disfrutad de lo que queda de la historia y muchísimas gracias por leer, nos vemos hasta la próxima. Besos. Ah se me olvidaba responder a algunas preguntas; a Danny por ejemplo no vuelve con el maricotas (supongo que ese es Reito) la Shizuru real esta con otro maricotas (pero me cae bien); a Yumi-chan me ha encantado su pregunta, la respuesta es si, los sigo viendo a los dos pero por separado, ya no están juntos en la vida real Tate y Mai, pero si te sirve de consuelo su ruptura no fue muy dolorosa, lo dejaron antes de comenzar a consumirles y ahora somos todos amigos, eso si vivimos en ciudades diferentes, ya sabréis por qué mas adelante. Sin mas ya me despido, gracias por todo y si os surgen más dudas no os cortéis y hacedlas que aquí estoy para satisfacer vuestra curiosidad.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

_**Natsuki**_

Bienvenida a nuestra segunda cita

Durante toda la clase, dirigía la mirada hacia un lugar lejano a través de la ventana. Recordaba con minucioso detalle cada gesto, cada palabra y cada acción que había vivido con Shizuru desde que la conocí. Un inmenso torbellino de emociones se estancaba en el pecho encaminándose hacia el estómago, amenazando con hacerme levitar ahí mismo, como si un gigantesco vértigo dominara mi interior. No conseguía fingir la seriedad que siempre me acompañaba, una insoportable sonrisa adornaba mi rostro sin que tuviera la más mínima influencia sobre ella. Aquella mañana era como si de repente todas las respuestas del universo me fueran dadas. De pronto todo cobraba un sentido y sentía que mi vida, al principio vacía y sin destino, comenzaba a tejer numerosos caminos y todos desembocaban en un único nombre Fujino Shizuru. No dejaba de pensar en su maravillosa y coqueta sonrisa, en sus radiantes ojos de mirada escarlata y en su dulce y sensual voz. De repente el estruendo de la sirena anuncia el final de la clase mientras que todos mis compañeros, incluido el profesor, se marchaban agotados y fastidiados por una clase larga y tediosa.

Hacia el mediodía, mis pasos lentamente me llevaron hacia la cafetería. Sintiendo cada sentimiento luchando en mi interior por salir. Caminaba distraída, sonriendo, sin darme cuenta de que mis amigos me observaban desde su asiento preferido en la cafetería.

"¿No has pensado hacer un anuncio de pasta de dientes?" preguntó Nao mientras me sentaba que obtuvo un gesto grosero por mi parte mostrándole la lengua.

"¿Qué tal te fue la cita?" como siempre Tate directo a la materia.

"Bien." Los dos permanecieron en silencio mirándome para que continuase.

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Por fin sales con la desequilibrada y solo te fue bien?" la fulminé con la mirada. "Por lo menos no volviste a dormir a la habitación, eso es buena señal."

"Es su palabra preferida, en su defensa diré que la primera noche que se liaron también le fue bien." Apuntó Tate.

"Para vuestra información, no hemos hecho nada y sí, me he quedado a dormir en su casa y solo dormimos." Dije orgullosa de mi misma mientras me tomaba un café.

"¿En serio Kuga? ¿Te invita a su apartamento y solo dormís?" pregunto escandalizado Tate.

"¿Cuál es la prisa? Nuestra primera cita ha sido genial y solo dormimos del cansancio, prácticamente nos pasamos toda la noche hablando para conocernos. Queremos tomárnoslo con calma." Me defendí.

"¡Oh dios mío, Natsuki! ¿Qué pretendes que eche de menos a su novio y regresen juntos? Ahora mismo tendríais que estar encerradas en la habitación y no salir hasta que florezcan los cerezos." Alzó la voz Nao escandalizada.

"¡Dejadlo ya! Nuestra relación no se basa únicamente en el sexo." Comente para ambos. "La invité a dar un paseo por el jardín botánico, vimos un precioso atardecer y cenamos mirando las estrellas, no iba a estropearlo todo únicamente pensando en el sexo, estuvimos largas horas hablando y cuando nos dimos cuenta se nos hizo tarde…" comencé a explicar toda la velada.

"Y se durmió esperando una culminación que no le has dado." Terminó mi frase Nao por lo que Tate se echó a reír.

"No se aburrió, dormimos juntas y abrazadas. ¡Y a la vez!" parecía una niña pequeña justificando un comportamiento frente a sus hermanos mayores.

"Tranquila Kuga, no creí que fueras tan romántica, ¿un paseo por el jardín botánico? ¿Nuestro jardín botánico? ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido a mí?" se extrañaba Tate.

"Tú no eres un romántico empedernido como Natsuki." Sentenció Nao.

"No soy una romántica empedernida, ¿por qué todos creen que soy una romántica empedernida?" pregunté cansada de que todos parezcan conocerme mejor que yo.

"¿En serio lo preguntas?" me miraron los dos intentando aguantarse la risa. "La llevaste en la primera cita a ver un atardecer y a cenar bajo las estrellas, ¿no ves la conexión?" se burló Nao.

"Sin mencionar que has estado esperando a la indicada para hacerlo." Recalcó Tate.

"¿Y tú qué sabes?" pregunté molesta mirando hacia Tate.

"Soy tu amigo desde hace muchísimo tiempo y jamás te he visto salir con nadie." Afirmó este.

"¿Fujino es la primera con la que sales?" preguntó Nao extrañada y sin apartar su mirada de mí.

"¿Y eso qué más da? No salí con nadie porque nadie me parecía interesante para hacerlo. ¿Contentos?" alcé la voz en dirección hacia mi amigo que me había dejado en evidencia frente a Nao.

"Espero que Fujino sea lo suficientemente interesante para ti." Dijo Nao completamente al borde de la irá, cambiando su estado de repente, se levantó con violencia arrastrando la silla y salió de la cafetería sin dejar rastro.

"¿Y a esta qué le pasa?" pregunté extrañada a Tate pues cada día entendía menos su comportamiento.

"Hace un momento estaba bien." Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros sin apartar la mirada, ninguno de los dos, del punto por donde se esfumó.

Últimamente los cambios de humor de Nao eran un tanto extraños. De repente estaba sentada frente a ti soltando un discurso ingenioso y con sorna, cuando al siguiente minuto estallaba marchándose sin saber más de ella. Era como si todo lo que le dijera le molestaba y tergiversaba completamente cualquier frase que le daba. No volvimos a saber nada de ella durante todo el día, como si nos evitara, cualquier lugar que frecuentáramos los tres, ella lo rehuía. Aquella tarde tanto Mai como Shizuru tenían que ir de compras pues la navidad se acercaba vertiginosamente, ensimismada en mi mundo no me di cuenta de que numerosas flores y luces decoraban las calles por estas fechas. La gente ya se encontraba realizando las últimas compras, mientras tanto mi amigo y yo seguíamos aturdidos por lo rápido que habíamos alcanzado el final del año.

"¿Qué le vas a comprar a Yamada?" preguntó Tate mientras caminamos por Aoyama.

"En el último número de la revista de coches a la que está suscrito hay unas llantas de las que no deja de hablar para su camioneta." Respondí sin mucho entusiasmo. "Supongo que este año está claro, ¿y tú, le compraras algo a Mai?" pregunté sin apartar la mirada de los escaparates.

"No lo sé. Apenas llevamos unos meses, ¿crees que le debería comprar algo?" Esa era una buena pregunta, yo también sentía curiosidad sobre el hecho de regalarle o no algo a Shizuru por navidad, cierto era que ni siquiera salíamos juntas, pues en la primera cita no hablamos sobre el tema, pero bastaba con no aparecer con un regalo para desatinar completamente.

"Yo me hago la misma pregunta." En silencio caminamos por la abarrotada calle donde los transeúntes realizaban sus compras hasta que de pronto Tate se detuvo frente a una tienda y entró sin dudarlo. "¿Qué hacemos aquí?" lo seguí hacia el interior.

"Mira la de cosas que hay aquí, seguro que encontraremos algo que regalar a las chicas." Dijo entusiasmado Tate.

Definitivamente era un lugar con encanto, repleto de objetos curiosos para aquella fría navidad en la que se echaba en falta la nieve. Mientras paseaba por los llamativos pasillos de aquella tienda, me topé con el detalle más extraordinario que creí en aquel momento. Era una bola de cristal con una estrella fugaz flotando en su interior, que al agitar los copos de nieve comenzaban a moverse, en la parte inferior se le daba cuerda y sonaba una melodía navideña mostrando unas letras en el cristal que decían 'Pide un deseo' e inconscientemente deseé estar con Shizuru, no habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde que nos separamos y cada átomo de mi cuerpo la echaba de menos. Sin rendir cuentas a nadie salvo a mi gusto romántico como aseguraban mis amigos, me dirigí hacia la caja y después de pagar aquel objeto lo envolví cuidadosamente a la espera de mi amigo. De repente este apareció con una prisa inusual, alegando que una ex amante se encontraba en la tienda y quería irse de inmediato, apresuradamente salíamos de aquel lugar sin percatarnos de que invadíamos el espacio de otra persona, al girarme me sorprendí de nuevo. ¿Cómo era posible que siempre nos cruzáramos de aquella manera? No fue hasta girarse ella que quedamos los cuatro de frente sorprendidos por aquella extraña coincidencia. Mai y Shizuru realizaban también sus últimas compras concluyendo por Aoyama, pues iban repletas de bolsas.

"Creo que deberíamos dejar de encontrarnos de esta manera." Comenté ante una Shizuru levemente ruborizada.

"Ara, me pregunto qué extraño poder ejerces sobre mí." Su dulce y coqueta voz sonaba como una melodía.

"Se le llama atracción. Por cierto hola Fujino." Comentó Tate mientras abrazaba a Mai que sonreía.

"¿Qué hacéis por aquí?" preguntó la pelinaranja con entusiasmo. "No nos estaréis siguiendo, ¿verdad?" miró a Tate alzando una ceja.

"Me has pillado. Sabes que no puedo vivir alejado de ti." Comenzaron a besarse frente a nosotras sin pudor alguno.

"Podríamos ir a ver las luces de la ciudad juntos." Propuso Shizuru sin apartar su adorable mirada escarlata de mí.

"Cualquier lugar es mejor en este momento." Respondió Tate con una sonrisa forzada pues seguía intentando huir de su pequeña pesadilla con su ex.

Caminamos los cuatro juntos cada quien con su pareja. Había superado el nerviosismo de la primera cita pero mi corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza cada vez que me cruzaba de este modo con Shizuru, no podía controlarlo. Mi pecho palpitaba del entusiasmo, siempre soñé con pasear de la mano bajo los neones de la navidad por la ciudad de Tokio junto a la persona de mis sueños y aquel era un deseo que estaba a punto de cumplir. Como si aquella bola de cristal me concediera el deseo, sonreí satisfecha al pensar en ello. Aquello estaba atestado de transeúntes. Todos admiraban las luces que decoraban las calles, los adornos luminosos en los árboles y jardines, y los coloridos que adornaban la fachada de numerosas tiendas y edificios. Nos detuvimos junto a una fuente llena de luces que iban sincronizadas con el flujo del agua y el agradable jardín que rodeaba dicha fuente, el espectáculo era maravilloso e innumerables transeúntes sacaban sus cámaras fotográficas para inmortalizar aquella magia. De pronto sentí la cálida mano de Shizuru entrelazar la mía.

"Este momento no puede ser tan perfecto." Susurró con aquella dulce voz cantarina.

"Eso es justo en lo que estaba pensando." Respondí en otro susurro.

"La navidad nunca fue tan bella hasta que no entraste a mi vida." Su tierna voz envolvía mis oídos con su cálido aliento, estábamos tan juntas que podía sentir su cuerpo junto al mío.

Era el instante perfecto. Una paz acariciaba mi alma desde el interior. Sabía que toda mi vida he estado perdida a la espera de aquel acontecimiento, nada iba a ser igual desde Fujino, era algo que sabía desde mi fuero interno. Paseamos durante toda la noche por la ciudad abrazadas, caminando en absoluto silencio disfrutando de nuestra presencia. Podía oír su respiración tranquila junto a mí, siguiendo el compás de la mía en perfecta armonía. Nuestros amigos nos seguían desde muy atrás, observando tal vez la escena mientras hacían comentarios sobre como lucíamos las dos juntas. En aquel momento, tanto a Shizuru como a mí nos traía sin cuidado sus observaciones, únicamente existíamos las dos en nuestro universo como dos pequeños satélites errantes que giraban en órbita alrededor la una de la otra. Tras la larga caminata llegamos al campus de Waseda, sin darnos apenas cuenta habíamos cruzado toda Aoyama hasta plantarnos en Shinjuku donde se encontraba la universidad y ya que habíamos usado el transporte público los cuatro para ir al centro a hacer las compras, no era un engorro caminar hasta Soudai puesto que cada quien poseía su vehículo en su estacionamiento.

"¿Queréis subir y nos pedimos comida Tailandesa?" preguntó Mai una vez que llegó hasta donde nos habíamos detenido nosotras.

"¿Si a Shizuru le parece bien, claro?" apuntó Tate sonriendo.

"¿Bromeas? No quiero que esta noche acabe nunca." Y diciendo aquello, por primera vez Shizuru deposito un casto beso en mis labios en presencia de nuestros amigos.

"Ya veo que lo vuestro es oficial, ¡enhorabuena!" aplaudía Mai eufórica de que por fin todas las piezas del puzle hayan encajado mientras sonreíamos las dos sin apartarnos la una de la otra.

"¿Así que por eso me has dejado?" de repente la voz grave y profunda de Reito nos sobresaltó desde atrás, pues justo había abandonado su vehículo para presenciar nuestro beso. "Que bajo has caído Shizuru."

"Mide tus palabras genio." Clavé mi mirada en él pues sabía que su visita no era por cortesía. Venía a envenenar lo que restaba de noche.

"¿O qué Kuga?" Durante un instante nos quedamos en silencio en un duelo de miradas retadoras.

"¿A qué has venido Reito?" preguntó Tate para evitar que se mascara la tragedia.

"Shizuru, tenemos que hablar. Antes manda a callar a tu nuevo juguetito y a tu bufón." Estaba a punto de saltar a golpearle con toda mi ira cuando siento la mano de Shizuru sujetarme con fuerza.

"No tengo nada que hablar Reito, si tienes algo más que decir puedes hacerlo delante de ellos y si has acabado te recomiendo que te retires." La dulce voz de Shizuru que normalmente era melodiosa, de repente se había congelado y sus palabras eran frías y cortantes.

"Ya veo." Miró en silencio a la espera de que esta cambiara de decisión. "Está bien, me ha llamado tu padre, quiere saber cuándo le vas a entregar la lista de invitados para la fiesta de tu cumpleaños. E insiste en que vayamos juntos pues nos tiene que presentar al sacerdote que presenciara nuestra boda." Los cuatro nos quedamos viendo en shock. Reito aún no había superado la ruptura y realmente creía que aquello únicamente era una pataleta de Shizuru y que volverían juntos para continuar con sus planes de boda. Por un instante lo compadecí.

"Gracias, Reito. Realmente estoy muy agradecida, hablaré con mi padre para que deje de molestarte y a partir de ahora me encargaré yo de todo lo que concierne a mi vida y a mi familia." Respondió Shizuru mientras tiraba de mí hacia la entrada del apartamento que compartía con Mai.

"¿Hasta cuándo pretendes seguir con esto? ¿Realmente quieres tirar nuestro futuro por la borda por esto?" alzó la voz cuando todos le dimos la espalda para abandonar el frío de la calle en cuanto antes.

"Escúchame, Reito. No consiento que hables así de la persona que amo. Cuanto antes aceptes que no hay un 'nuestro futuro' mejor." Hablo Shizuru firmemente quedando tras de nosotros. "Mi futuro ahora es Natsuki." Dijo dándole la espalda y sujetando mi mano mientras subíamos los escalones hasta llegar a su departamento.

Durante los primeros minutos, nos habíamos sentado los cuatro en el sofá en completo silencio. No daba crédito a lo que habían presenciado mis ojos. Por un instante estaba decidida a involucrarme y a sacar a Reito a patadas de aquel estacionamiento pero llegue a la conclusión de que no tenía derecho, que aquello no me correspondía a mí. Únicamente le correspondía a Shizuru, ella era realmente la única que podía darle la patada figuradamente sacándolo de su vida. Y sabía que Tate en su interior, su sangre hervía por sus venas del mismo modo que la mía. Pero era una batalla ajena a nosotros, no teníamos que librarla aquella noche aunque nos la chafara. De repente recordé, que Reito había venido en calidad de mensajero. ¿Lista de invitados de su cumpleaños? ¿Acaso Shizuru cumplía años en navidades? En ese caso, ¿por qué no nos lo había dicho?

"Bueno en cuanto antes volvamos a nuestra vida mejor. Dejemos la seriedad para los entierros. ¿Qué vamos a pedir para cenar?" interrumpió Mai para animar un poco nuestro humor pues se había desplomado completamente con la inesperada visita.

"Buena idea. ¿Dónde está la lista de pedidos?" siguió diciendo Shizuru.

"¿De qué fiesta hablaba Reito?" pregunté sin buscar el momento preciso para sacar el tema a colación. De nuevo otro silencio se apoderó de la pequeña sala de estar.

"Mi cumpleaños es la próxima semana y todos los años mi padre organiza una enorme fiesta a la que invita a sus amigos. Tiene la manía de comunicarse con Reito para hablar de cualquier tema que concierne a mí." Shizuru hablaba lentamente buscando las palabras correctas. "Te lo iba a decir pero eso implicaría conocer a mi padre y bueno, básicamente implicaría romper mi compromiso con Reito formalmente a ojos de mi familia."

"¿Eso significa que iras acompañada por Reito a conocer al sacerdote que oficiará vuestra boda?" pregunté un tanto extrañada por su último comentario. Era como si quisiera ocultar nuestra relación y seguir mostrándose al mundo como una chica intachable enamorada de un chico intachable a punto de casarse, como si fuesen los prometidos perfectos.

"Yo no quise decir eso." Suavizó su voz de nuevo volviéndola más melodiosa de lo normal.

"Pues es justo lo que has dicho." Respondí mirándola fijamente. ¿Cómo podía pasar del éxtasis a la miseria? Con Shizuru era tan fácil.

"Creo que nosotros vamos a dejaros un momento a solas." Apuntó Mai levemente ruborizada de presenciar aquello que parecía una discusión, nuestra primera discusión.

"No Mai, creo que la que sobra aquí soy yo." Dije levantándome del sofá y deteniendo a Mai y a mi amigo que se había incorporado para darnos intimidad. "A diferencia de Reito, yo sé cuándo estorbo."

Sin darme cuenta y sin saber cómo, el frío de la noche golpeaba mi cara. Hace un momento disfrutaba de un encuentro completamente casual y mágico con Shizuru y ahora me encontraba bajo la fría noche completamente sola y cabreada sin saber cuál era el principal motivo. Si era el hecho de que Shizuru no quería presentarme a su familia aunque fuese en calidad de amiga o si era el hecho de que quería seguir escudándose en aquella antigua relación con Reito o por último y no por ello menos importante el hecho de que tenía que ir caminando desde Waseda hasta Todai a aquella hora de la noche. De repente oigo unos pasos tras de mi corriendo, aún no había abandonado el campus y ya me daba el primer sobresalto. Al girarme vi que era Shizuru quien venía a mi encuentro corriendo sin abrigarse apenas, precipitadamente vino a impactar entre mis brazos. Su respiración agitada y acelerada no dejaba que las palabras salieran por si solas y rompió en llanto.

"Te amo." Atinó a decir entre llanto. "Te amo." Volvió a repetir sin dejar de llorar. La primera vez lo había oído claro pero la segunda fue alto y claro. Había asegurado que me amaba. "Natsuki, tu no sobras en mi vida. Yo te amo." Diciendo aquello hundió su rostro completamente en mi pecho.

"Yo a ti también." Un ligero rubor adornaba mis mejillas. Nunca antes había sentido aquello por nadie y mucho menos había usado jamás aquellas palabras con nadie.

"Necesito tiempo para decírselo a mi padre pero eso no significa que usaré a Reito para ocultar lo nuestro. No quiero ocultarte a nadie. Eres lo más importante para mí. Tú me fundes completamente el alma con tan solo suspirar."

No aguante aquella declaración de amor mucho tiempo más, en medio de la noche nos fundimos en un interminable beso hasta que sentí que se estremecía entre mis brazos. El frío calaba en lo más profundo y ella únicamente portaba aquella camisa de seda que la dejaba helada. Rauda me quité el abrigo para cedérselo pues podía vislumbrar su blanco aliento en la frialdad de la oscura noche. Una vez que entró en calor nos encaminamos hasta el estacionamiento del campus.

"Sabes creo que tengo una idea mucho mejor que cenar comida Tailandesa." Con un tono travieso captó completamente mi atención.

"¿Cuál es?" pregunté mientras besaba su nariz que minutos antes había quedado congelada.

"¿Qué te parece dar paso a nuestra segunda cita?" la miré asombrada, sabía que Shizuru tenía un aire juguetón pero no creía que era tan atrevida.

Con sonrisa juguetona y aire pícaro, nos dirigimos al vehículo de Shizuru que se encontraba estacionado junto al edificio de viviendas. Manejaba yo en dirección hacia su apartamento en Chiyoda, de noche el flujo de vehículos en Tokio se reducía dejando algunas carreteras completamente vacías. En apenas unos minutos llegamos a su apartamento, y aprovechando que manejaba yo en aquella ocasión, Shizuru hizo unas llamadas a Mai para tranquilizarla pues únicamente había salido con lo puesto y dada la visita incomoda de Reito prefirió tranquilizar a su compañera de piso porque estaba realmente preocupada. Una vez finalizada la llamada me susurró que la esperara unos diez minutos en el coche antes de subir al apartamento. Yo asentí completamente ruborizada ya que aquella nota de advertencia iba acompañada de un beso más que provocativo.

Una vez a solas en el automóvil, respiraba profundamente para tranquilizar mi agitación pues con dicho beso puso a mi corazón latir desbocadamente. Los nervios volvían de nuevo a traicionarme y mi mente vagaba por su propia voluntad pensando en lo que iba a ocurrir aquella noche a continuación y no ayudaba demasiado a sosegar mi alma. Una sonrisa estúpida se dibujaba en mi rostro y me veía incapaz de recobrar la compostura. Antes de bajarme del vehículo, me recité mentalmente un mantra para apaciguar mi interior que era como un verdadero volcán en llamas. 'Tu puedes, ya lo has hecho antes, tranquilízate no es nada nuevo.' En un principio parecía funcionar. Me encaminé hacia la enorme entrada de aquel lujoso edificio, intentando recordar el ascensor que nos hizo tomar el conserje que nos atendió amablemente cuando fuimos Tate y yo a la cena que nos organizó Reito. Caminando firmemente llegué justo a la puerta del apartamento de Shizuru, inspiré profundamente antes de llamar a la puerta cuando esta se abrió con el leve roce de mi mano. Un camino de pétalos de rosas rojas me mostraba la senda a seguir. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y seguí aquel recorrido por el largo pasillo que en la última vez que había visitado aquel apartamento estaba repleto de fotografías de Shizuru junto a Reito, en aquella ocasión no había ni una sola imagen, únicamente decoraban la estancia aquellos pétalos rojos y una multitud de velas perfumadas que me acompañaron en mi viaje hasta llegar a la puerta de su dormitorio. Tragué saliva junto a la puerta, me imaginaba más o menos la escena que podría encontrarme al otro lado y eso volvía a incrementar mis pulsaciones. Al abrir la puerta y vislumbrar en el interior me quede completamente sin habla. Su habitación únicamente iluminada por la tenue luz de las velas, me dejaban ver tal vez el mejor de los paisajes que hubiese visto en mi vida. Shizuru se encontraba sobre lo que parecía la cómoda cama, repleta de pétalos como si estuviese sobre una inmensa rosa roja, con sabanas de seda del mismo color de la pasión a juego con sus ojos, sus labios y aquel corset que por error me había llevado a mi habitación. En unos pocos pasos me detuve quedando en medio de aquella habitación, pues mis rodillas comenzaban a flaquear. El deseo, la pasión y las ganas de poseerla nublaban mi cerebro impidiendo que la simple acción de respirar fuese un trabajo imposible de realizar por mí misma. Aquellas curvas interminables que me regalaba Shizuru en aquel momento eran difíciles de olvidar y deseaba retener aquella imagen y grabarla profundamente en mi retina para no olvidarla jamás. Intenté con esfuerzo decir algo pero únicamente quede con la boca abierta, no sabía que decir, me sentía colapsada en todos los aspectos. De repente me tendió la mano y con su dedo índice me instó a que fuera en su compañía. Fue cuando mi cerebro reaccionó y únicamente cumplió ordenes llegue justo donde se encontraba ella.

"Bienvenida a nuestra segunda cita." Susurró de forma sensual cerca de mí mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos, comenzando así la velada más mágica de toda mi vida.

N/A: Buenas noches, tardes o días. Aquí tenemos ya el siguiente capítulo. No quise haceros esperar más de la cuenta. Espero que lo disfrutéis enormemente como lo hice yo. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, se agradecen todas vuestras palabras. Que tengáis un buen día y nos leemos en la próxima.

Yumi-chan: jajaja si conozco a su novio, de hecho la primera vez que lo vi cenamos juntos todos como si fuésemos los mejores amigos y enseguida nos caímos en gracia los dos, es un buen chico. Y aun nos llevamos los cuatro amigos, nos vemos poco pero en fin eso forma parte de la vida.

Muchas gracias por todo. Besos.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

_**Shizuru**_

En esta vida y en la otra

La tenue luz que regalaba el sol de diciembre, iluminaba levemente mi habitación. Las velas consumidas desde la medianoche, seguían siendo las únicas testigos de nuestra pasión. Envuelta en las sábanas de seda seguía abrazada al cuerpo de Natsuki que dormía profundamente. El oír su serena respiración y aquel latido de su corazón se había convertido en mi más valioso pasatiempo. Sentía que la amaba con todo mí ser y estaba dispuesta a demostrarlo a cualquier precio. Mi mente envuelta por una paz infinita en los brazos de Kuga, me repetía que en aquel instante no me importaría morir, había alcanzado justo el sosiego que fui buscando desde que nací bajo el apellido de Fujino. La suavidad al acariciar el cuerpo de Natsuki, despertaba en mí, demasiadas emociones juntas. De repente la susodicha comienza a recobrar la consciencia. Abrazadas las dos podíamos pasar completamente por un solo cuerpo pues estábamos fundidas en el mismo amor.

"Buenos días." Susurré a su oído mientras ella buscaba una postura donde podría hundir su rostro en mi cuello.

"Que gusto poder despertar así todos los días." Sonreí pues parecía que mi compañera aún no había abandonado completamente los brazos de Morfeo y hablaba sin alcanzar plenamente la conciencia.

"¿Quieres que vaya preparando el desayuno?" susurré de nuevo para dejarla dormir un instante más.

"No quiero que salgamos jamás de esta habitación." Dijo mientras abría los ojos, su mirada esmeralda inundó la mía completamente.

"Desde luego que es un gusto despertar junto a tu mirada todos los días." De súbito se ruborizó, era una clara señal de que había despertado completamente. "¿Qué tal has dormido?" cambié de tema para que se tome su tiempo para volver a la realidad.

"¿Tu qué crees? Ha sido como dormir en el cielo." De nuevo nos acurrucamos y quedamos completamente abrazadas mientras yo depositaba mi cabeza sobre su pecho. "¿Y tú, qué tal has dormido?" sus dedos se paseaban por mi espalda produciéndome numerosos escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

"Como si después de vagar por mucho tiempo volviese a casa y durmiese en mi cama." Respondí mientras acariciaba su pecho. "¿Sabes? Desde que te conocí tengo la ligera impresión de que nos habíamos visto tu y yo, pero no recuerdo exactamente dónde."

"Lo dudo, si te hubiese visto alguna vez lo recordaría, eres difícil de olvidar." Respondió sonriendo, su risa endulzó completamente mis oídos.

"Tal vez haya sido en otra vida, pero sentí que te hacia muy conocida. Desde el primer instante que nos cruzamos junto a ti siento paz, alivio y confianza, como si el cruzarnos fuera un reencuentro." Alcé la cabeza para verla directamente a los ojos en la última frase y ella me propino un dulce beso.

"Puede ser. Ahora que te conozco mi vida te pertenece. ¿Así que, por qué separar en nuestro pensamiento esta vida y la siguiente, si una nace de la otra?" sonreí ante su poema, era tan dulce despertar junto a Natsuki. Una experiencia que me sería muy difícil suprimir.

"Te amo, Natsuki." Susurré buscando sus labios que me recibían en un beso más que apasionado.

Una vez que nuestros cuerpos desnudos se tocaban, era una tarea completamente difícil el separarlos. Nos amamos como si fuese nuestro último día sobre la faz de la tierra y nuestros besos resurgían directamente de nuestras almas, estar en los brazos de Natsuki era una experiencia que jamás había sentido antes, como si pudiese alcanzar el cielo con la yema de mis dedos desde la cama. Cada caricia, tatuaba el sendero que tomaba sin necesidad de tintas, era como si grabase en mí su esencia. Le pertenecía completamente en cuerpo y alma, y definitivamente era imposible separar su vida de la mía porque en aquel instante sentía que me había perdido profundamente en la suya.

No fue hasta mediodía que abandonamos mi apartamento y me dirigí hacia Todai, fue tan difícil separarnos sin anhelar la una a la otra. La vuelta hacia Waseda fue un recorrido verdaderamente duro, sentía el vacío que había dejado Natsuki en el asiento del copiloto y en mis brazos. No estábamos más de diez minutos separadas cuando mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi ser, extrañaba cada célula de su cuerpo. Ahora entendía porque los jóvenes enamorados eran inseparables, siempre de la mano y mostrando su afecto en público y porque lo dejaban todo a su suerte y únicamente querían pasar tiempo juntos. Natsuki y yo aquella noche nos habíamos fundido la una en la otra y éramos mitades incompletas por separado. Al llegar a Soudai, me fui directamente hacia el apartamento que compartía con Mai y para mi asombro, en el estacionamiento me encontré con una desagradable sorpresa. Dos mercedes clase C completamente negros estacionados frente al edificio en el que vivía, custodiados por dos gorilas trajeados, solo me conducían a una persona. Mi progenitor. Era la primera vez que me visitaba en aquellos tres años y eso solo tenía un significado. No era que fuese una malpensada o que siempre me ponía en lo peor. Si una persona únicamente me llamaba por estas fechas para pedirme la lista de invitados, estaba claro para mí. Reito se había ido de la lengua a su mentor. Como si aquella acción, corrigiera mi decisión. Me armé de valor y me encaminé hacia el segundo coche estacionado, poniéndome a la altura de la segunda ventanilla. Era tan triste que supiera donde se encontraba mi progenitor, como tan doloroso siendo aquella la única forma en la que nos veíamos. De repente, la ventanilla oscura comenzó a descender, dejando al descubierto al gran Fujino.

"Padre, que agradable sorpresa." Fingí asombro.

"Sube. Vamos a dar una vuelta." De nuevo ascendió aquel oscuro cristal, encendiendo todas las luces de socorro en mi interior. Una vez dentro del vehículo, este se puso en marcha sin necesidad de ninguna indicación.

"He recibido una llamada de Kanzaki." Rompió tras un largo silencio. "Parecía algo confundido y sentí la necesidad de saber si lo que me cuenta es cierto o simplemente son blasfemias de un joven que no sabe llevar con dignidad una ruptura." Tranquilo hablaba sin mirar ni siquiera hacia mi dirección, como si fuese una mera reunión de trabajo.

"Siento molestarle con este asunto, padre. No sabía que Reito recurriría a usted." Me aferré a mi bolso intentando buscar las palabras precisas y rehuir el tema de Natsuki, no era que aún no me encontraba preparada para gritarle al mundo entero mi amor, sino que no quería que la ira de mi decisión recayera únicamente en Kuga.

"¿Eso quiere decir que no piensas contraer matrimonio con Kanzaki?" preguntó para cerciorarse de que era la decisión definitiva.

"Lo siento, padre. Pero creo que no es el indicado para mí." Asintió en silencio.

"Siempre lo he creído. Nunca me han gustado los Kanzaki, ni su padre, ni su hermano y mucho menos él. Son oportunistas, siempre acechando el apellido Fujino en busca de gloria." Sorprendida miré en dirección hacia mi progenitor. Creí que estaba conforme con la unión con los Kanzaki y de no ser porque Kuga apareció en mi vida, tal vez mi final habría sido encerrarme en un matrimonio con Reito. "Respecto a la tercera persona que aseguraba Kanzaki, ¿es eso cierto?" dirigí mi mirada hacia mi bolso en busca de fortaleza.

"Son simples blasfemias. No soportaba la idea de que le rechazara." De nuevo asintió en silencio.

"¿Y cómo te diste cuenta de que no era el indicado?" preguntó desconcertado.

"Simplemente, no estaba enamorada de él." Respondí directamente sin rodeos.

"¿Quién necesita el amor para aliarse? Creí que el haber tomado la decisión de unirte a Kanzaki era por cuestiones futuras." De repente, maldije el no haber pensado correctamente en la respuesta anterior. "En nuestro mundo no hay cabida para el amor, Shizuru. Ve quitándote esas ideas estúpidas de la cabeza, eres una Fujino. Si únicamente has desecho tu alianza con Kanzaki por amor, te recomiendo que recapacites, creo que no es el indicado para ti pero su astucia para los negocios es impecable y en el futuro necesitaras de alguien así."

"Pero padre, yo…" comencé mi discurso cuando de repente me interrumpió.

"No hay peros, la decisión ya está tomada. Hablaré con Kanzaki y volverá todo a su normalidad, si no hay otro inconveniente más contundente, los planes de uniros siguen adelante." De pronto el vehículo se detuvo junto a la universidad de Waseda.

"No, padre. El amor es un inconveniente más que contundente. No quiero sufrir como sufrió madre con usted. Si me caso con alguien ha de ser por amor. Y el único error que he cometido con Reito es no haberlo dejado antes." Estupefacto permaneció unos instantes tras mis palabras, jamás había alzado el tono frente a él y jamás le había llevado la contraria.

"¿Cómo osas desafiarme?" un silencio reino en el automóvil. "Justo fue el amor lo que se llevó a tu madre. Tomé la absurda decisión de casarme con quien amaba y fíjate como ha acabado." Alzó la voz en el último tramo de la conversación.

"Usted no amaba a madre. Por eso se fue." Mis lágrimas brotaban recordando el instante en el que mi madre abandonaba en secreto la casa.

"Tu madre se fue porque se enamoró de otro y tomó la decisión de abandonarme. El amor la cegó que te abandonó a ti también por el camino. Esa es la verdadera razón por la que huyó." No era cierto, mi madre era incapaz de dejarme a mí, a mi suerte.

"¡Miente! Madre se ha marchado porque usted es inaguantable. Y yo también me marcharé porque no aguanto más estar encerrada."

"Mide tus palabras Shizuru. Puedes llamar a la ingrata de tu madre y preguntárselo directamente si es que aún se acuerda de que eres su hija." Me gritó mientras descendía del automóvil.

Cerré la puerta de un porrazo, no podía permanecer ni un segundo más en aquel vehículo. No soportaba respirar el mismo aire envenenado que mi progenitor. Sabía que era imposible escapar de mi futuro junto a mi padre y a la empresa y aquello era lo que me producía más angustia. Intentar soñar con otro futuro junto a Natsuki era arrastrarla a mi infierno y ella merecía ser feliz. Sabía que era complicado afrontar todo aquello y sobre todo enfrentar a mi padre pero antes de todo eso solo necesitaba conocer la verdad, salir de aquella duda que me había implantado en mi interior mi padre, necesitaba llamar a mi madre para confirmar que aquello no era real, que aquellas palabras hirientes se las había inventado para alejar el recuerdo de mi madre de mí y deshacer en mil pedazos el amor que le tengo.

Llamé frenéticamente una y otra vez a mi madre, su teléfono sonaba pero nadie contestaba, la histeria lentamente se apoderaba de mi mente y lejos ya había quedado aquel despertar tan maravilloso en los brazos de Kuga. Mi día se convertía en un absoluto infierno, hasta que mi madre descolgó la llamada.

"Mama, necesito hablar contigo…" dije en un mar de lágrimas. Me había encerrado en una de las aulas para auditorias y en aquel momento se encontraba desierta. "Necesito saber la verdad, ¿por qué te has marchado?"

"Tesoro, ¿Qué pasa?" la voz de mi madre al otro lado de la línea tranquilizaba mis nervios alborotados.

"Necesito que me cuentes, ¿Por qué te has ido de repente?" Un silencio al otro lado comenzaba a inquietar mi interior.

"Shizuru, no importa. Lo único que quiero que recuerdes es que te quiero y si hubiese podido llevarte conmigo, lo hubiese hecho." Rehuía la pregunta, siempre lo había hecho y antes aquella respuesta me confortaba, era fácil colocar la etiqueta de malvado a mi progenitor, pero en aquel instante necesitaba más, necesitaba la verdad.

"Mama, te lo pido por favor, ¿por qué?" De nuevo aquel silencio inquietaba mi interior abriendo una pequeña brecha, el miedo a que mi progenitor contara la verdad partía mi corazón. "Por favor, necesito saberlo." Imploré con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Conocí a alguien que me infundo fuerzas. Me case con tu padre sin conocer el amor y cuando este llamó a mi puerta…" mi madre comenzó con su relato y la brecha se convirtió en un abismo, partiendo mi corazón en pedazos.

"No, no, no…" eran las únicas palabras que me repetía.

"No lo planeé Shizuru, simplemente sucedió. Me enamoré perdidamente, me hacía sentir viva, cosa que jamás logre sentir con tu padre. Y entendí porque vivía en un infierno." Seguía hablando intentando confesar un secreto atroz para redimirse mientras mi alma sufría en cada palabra.

"Me has abandonado. Has abandonado a tu hija por amor. ¿Te sientes realizada, madre?" Sin esperar respuesta colgué. Había escuchado suficiente. Para mi madre fui la moneda de cambio de su libertad y para mi padre simplemente soy la flecha que proyecta para su futuro.

Limpié mis lágrimas antes de salir, sabía que mi imagen no debía verse alterada. Aquel día fue realmente cuando todas las cartas se mostraron sobre la mesa en mi ámbito familiar, únicamente restaba la mía. Tenía que mostrarles a Kuga. Tenía que apostar por mis sentimientos, no me negaba a realizar el futuro soñado por mi padre, pero necesita que este aceptara a lo único que había elegido en toda mi vida. Si no aceptaba mi relación con Natsuki, entonces era cuando decidiría irme. Las clases habían sido tediosas, largas horas contemplando la charla de mis profesores mientras recordaba una y otra vez la conversación telefónica con mi madre. No podía creer que creciera con mis padres y que ninguno de ellos viera el amor tan profundo que podría haberles entregado si ellos tan solo me viesen como a su hija, a su única hija. Al acabar las clases me dirigí hacía el encuentro de mi compañera de apartamento, tenía que desahogarme con Mai. Para mi sorpresa, Natsuki me esperaba junto a su motocicleta.

"¿Qué tal tu día?" preguntó mientras me acercaba junto a ella y la abracé hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

"Horrible." Dije mientras volvían las lágrimas a aflorar en mi rostro. "Llévame lejos de aquí, a otro mundo donde no exista nada más que tú y que yo." Susurré mientras me abrazaba tan fuerte que podía sentir su corazón palpitar.

"Vamos." Me dijo y subimos en su motocicleta.

Me aferré a su espalda rodeándola por la cintura y aspiraba su olor, su esencia me tranquilizaba y saber que ella estaba allí, junto a mí me otorgaba las fuerzas necesarias para seguir respirando. Como alma que lleva el diablo, su motocicleta se dirigió hacia la autopista que conducía a Kanagawa. Durante una hora y cuarto estuvimos en silencio una tras la otra, acompañándonos únicamente el rugido del motor de su motocicleta y la brisa que despejaba cualquier pensamiento turbio. Tras llegar a un cruce y leer el cartel de Kamakura me extrañó el hecho de que quisiera visitar aquella zona teniendo en cuenta que fue ahí donde perdió a sus padres. En unos segundos nos detuvimos frente un hermoso acantilado, donde habían construido vayas de madera para evitar que alguien se precipitara hacia abajo. Nos bajamos de la motocicleta, y perpleja miré hacia donde ella miraba. El mar de diciembre estaba enfurecido, las olas golpeaban con fuerza en las rocas de abajo. En aquel instante, el ocaso se manifestaba y el sol como por arte de magia nos regaló la mejor puesta de sol de aquel invierno.

"Cuando tengo un mal día, suelo venir aquí a despejarme. Sonara siniestro pero en realidad aquí estoy a salvo, siento que estoy más cerca de mis padres." La miré con profundo amor, el anaranjado tono con el que se cubría el cielo, mostraba un cierto brillo en su mirada.

Nos sentamos sobre unas rocas y abrazadas le conté todo lo que había sucedido desde que nos separamos. Preocupada no dejaba de susurrarme que todo iba a salir bien. En realidad, únicamente necesitaba que alguien me dijera aquello. No necesitaba solucionar mis problemas aquella tarde, ni siquiera en esta vida. Solo necesitaba oír que todo iba a salir bien, que aunque todo parezca perdido la tenía a ella, que era lo más valioso en mi vida.

"Podríamos escapar juntas, y quien sabe vivir aquí en Kamakura, cerca del mar para que te pueda inspirar." Dijo Natsuki. Abrazada a ella sentía que todo era posible.

"Me dedicaré a escribir. ¿Y tú?" pregunté mientras besaba su magnífico cuello.

"¿Yo? Arreglaré coches. Coches rotos hay en todas partes y prácticamente nací siendo mecánica." Dijo orgullosa.

"¿Y tu sueño? No puedo ser tan egoísta." Preocupada la miré. ¿Era capaz de alejarse de su meta únicamente por mí?

"Desde que te conocí, mi sueño eres tú." Nos fundimos en un beso largo e interminable. "Te amo, en esta vida y en la otra."

"Y yo a ti. En esta vida y en la otra." Respondí.

Su dulce voz me reconfortaba, se había convertido en todo lo que necesito y mucho más. Mi vida carecía de significado si no era junto a ella. Al volver a la motocicleta y ver mi teléfono móvil, había numerosas llamadas perdidas de mi progenitora, otras tantas de mi progenitor y miles de Mai. Alguien debió advertirle de la visita de mi padre al campus y quedó realmente preocupada. Tras tranquilizarla como pude y prometerle todos los detalles de aquella inoportuna y desagradable visita, pudimos ponernos en camino y dirigirnos hacia casa. Pero al abrazar de nuevo a Natsuki y perderme en su olor, llegue a deducir que yo ya me encontraba en casa. No tenía la necesidad de dirigirme hacia ningún punto puesto que Natsuki era mi hogar. Teniéndola cerca, ¿Qué me importaba el resto del mundo? De nuevo, tras una larga hora nos detuvimos en un lugar que guardo con especial cariño en mi corazón y en mis recuerdos. La primera vez que estuve ahí, pensé que tal vez se tratara de una desquiciada que me había llevado a un taller de automóviles, pero ahora sé que es el mejor sitio donde puedo estar. Se detuvo, dejando la motocicleta en el interior del taller que aún permanecía abierto, sin un alma dentro salvo un señor de mediana edad.

"Bienvenida a casa." Una voz profunda salió de aquel señor intentando mostrar una sonrisa.

"Buenas noches, señor." Hice una reverencia mientras Natsuki sonreía complacida.

"Yamada ella es Shizuru Fujino, la chica de la que te hablé." Por fin nos presentó. "Shizuru, él es lo más parecido a un padre que tengo." Sonrió satisfecho de que lo presentara como a su progenitor.

"Un placer, gracias por cuidar de ella." Se ruborizó enseguida por aquella frase, padre e hija eran tal para cual.

"El placer es mío jovencita." Tras toser levemente y recomponerse, nos invitó a pasar al interior de la casa, donde aunque él no lo advirtiera ya había estado.

Subí aquellas escaleras y multitud de recuerdos me asaltaron, comencé a sonreír con cariño pues en nuestra primera noche jamás pensé que íbamos a llegar tan lejos en aquella relación. Recordé como nos besamos, como habíamos dado rienda suelta a nuestra pasión despojándonos de nuestras ropas en aquellas mismas escaleras. Al llegar arriba, en lugar de girar hacia la izquierda, donde recordaba perfectamente que se encontraba la habitación de Natsuki, seguimos recto en dirección hacia la sala de estar.

"¿Cómo es que no avisas niña? Habría puesto más decente la casa." Refunfuño el señor Yamada a Natsuki.

"No sabía que tenía que avisar para venir a casa." Se encogió de hombros la susodicha. A mi aquellos gestos me parecían tan adorables. Natsuki era como una niña grande.

"¿Qué tal te trata Natsuki? Es un poco despistada." En aquella ocasión me preguntaba a mí, por lo que sonreí.

"Me trata mejor de lo que ha hecho nunca nadie, señor." Miré en su dirección y la vi completamente ruborizada.

"¿Por qué la iba a tratar mal?" con un ligero puchero se quejó murmurando, era tan adorable que se me hacía imposible la idea de no echarme a sus brazos a besarla.

Cenamos los tres, mientras oía las numerosas anécdotas que tenía preparadas el señor Yamada, por su mirada aquel hombre sentía profunda devoción por Natsuki. Y no era para menos, prácticamente se conocieron desde que nació y desde la muerte de sus padres la crió con mucho empeño y esfuerzo, hasta convertirla en la mujer que es hoy. Sentía que aquel ambiente era lo más familiar que había aspirado hasta la fecha. Las miradas, las palabras y los gestos que se dedicaban eran de un amor sólido y profundo, y el hacerme partícipe de aquella familia me llenaba de alegría. Natsuki me había presentado como su novia frente a su tutor y este lejos de disgustarse o tomar represalias como harían mis padres, se sentía aún más orgulloso de su hija si cabe destacar.

"Bueno chicas, este viejo se tiene que retirar. Mañana es un nuevo día y hay que madrugar." Dijo de súbito el señor Yamada mientras se levantaba de su asiento. "Joven Shizuru es un placer tenerte en esta casa, bienvenida."

"Muchas gracias señor. El placer es mío." Respondí mientras le hacía una reverencia.

"Que chica más educada, no la pierdas, ¿me oyes?" en aquella ocasión las palabras del señor Yamada iban dirigidas hacia Natsuki.

"No hables así frente a ella que la asustas." Se quejó mi adorable novia. Yo por mi parte sonreía ante aquella relación padre e hija tan abierta.

Una vez que se había retirado el señor Yamada, nos contemplamos por largo tiempo en silencio sin decirnos nada. Era un silencio más que cómodo, yo admiraba su belleza y ella no dejaba de buscar respuesta en mi mirada. De pronto las dos nos levantamos como si tuviésemos el don de hablar telepáticamente, nos dirigimos hacia una habitación muy conocida para mí. Era justo como la recordaba, había soñado con aquella estancia numerosas noches después de nuestro primer encuentro. Recorrí cada rincón de aquellas cuatro paredes, desde la mesita del ordenador, donde me había puesto Natsuki mientras me desnudaba antes de dirigirnos a la cama, hasta la estantería repleta de libros de toda clase de géneros. Ella sentada sobre la cama, me observaba detenidamente. Como si sintiera su mirada fija clavarse sobre mi piel, me giré en su dirección y como si estuviese hipnotizada me dirigí hacia ella, como si una atracción poderosa me arrastrara hacia sus labios. De repente me senté sobre ella y comenzamos a besarnos dulcemente, nuestros labios se devoraban mutuamente hasta dar paso a nuestras lenguas. Sentía las manos de Kuga recorrerme todo el cuerpo. Sus brazos me rodeaban completamente por la cintura, posando de ese modo sus manos en mi trasero. Nuestros besos cada vez se profundizaban aún más y nuestra respiración agitada nos desvelaba que necesitábamos la una de la otra. Necesitaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío, de su piel arder sobre mí en un baile perfectamente sincronizado, necesitaba hacerle el amor para calmar el fuego que producía su mirada de deseo sobre mí.

Como si adivinara mi pensamiento, sin mediar palabra comenzó a desvestirme lentamente cambiando las posiciones sobre la cama. Me deposito cuidadosamente y me despojó de todos mis trapos, quedando desnuda frente a ella. Una vez conseguido aquello que quería me contemplaba sin recato alguno y de pronto, de nuevo oleadas de besos nos fundieron en un solo ser, sus labios recorrían cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, recorriendo desde mi cuello hasta mi vientre, donde lejos de detenerse, descendió hasta mi intimidad donde deje escapar un gemido cargado de placer. Al sentir su cálida lengua en mi sexo, cada bello de mi cuerpo se erizó completamente. Me estremecía a cada contacto de su lengua y numerosos gemidos escapaban de mi garganta sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, hasta que en un instante, un destello fugaz inundó completamente mi cuerpo arqueando mi espalda de placer, había alcanzado el más sublime de los estados junto a Natsuki que de nuevo ascendía siguiendo su rastro de besos hasta quedar sobre mí. En nuestra respiración aun agitada, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pude ver un remolino de emociones en aquel mar de esmeraldas que me atrapaba completamente. Ver mi reflejo en su mirada era lo más grandioso.

"Te amo, Shizuru." Susurró sin apartar su mirada de la mía. "Pase lo que pase, te amo."

"Yo a ti también." En su mirada podía ver el miedo, el mismo miedo que sentía yo ante el hecho de perderla. "Te amo con toda mi alma." Susurré mientras la besaba.

Sabía que se avecinaban tiempos difíciles, pero nadie iba a separar jamás mi alma de la suya. Mientras tanto aquella noche únicamente me dedicaría a amarla hasta que de nuevo el débil sol de diciembre nos sorprenda entre besos y abrazos creando nuevos recuerdos en aquella mágica habitación.

(Final Feliz)

N/A: Buenas tardes/ días/ noches. Os dije que soy pésima escribiendo finales felices pero si mi historia se hubiese acabado ahí os aseguro que había terminado muy feliz. Ya nos hemos aproximado al final del todo y me siento muy feliz por haberme acompañado hasta aquí. Al empezar la historia no creí que os iba a entusiasmar un amor universitario, más que nada porque hay miles de ellos pululando por ahí. Me siento orgullosa por vuestra compañía y por vuestros comentarios que son los que han hecho que me anime semana tras semana a publicar con ansia cada capítulo. He de decirles que aun quedan dos capítulos para el final con el continuara de esta historia y quiero que a partir de aquí entendáis que todos los sentimientos que describo son los que he sentido yo personalmente, que probablemente alguien que haya sufrido un desamor comparta conmigo cada emoción. Espero que no me odiéis por el final porque la historia acabó tal cual. (En todo caso odiad a Shizuru.) Es broma, es imposible odiarla. Gracias por su tiempo y nos vemos en la próxima publicación.

Ahora toca responder; Yumi-chan siempre me río con tus comentarios, nuestra relación no acabó bien, estuvimos años sin hablar pero cuando nos reencontramos pues nos fue imposible ignorarnos, porque tanto ella como yo deseábamos vernos solo que nuestro orgullo no nos dejaba. Y no te cuento más porque estoy escribiendo el continuara que parte del reencuentro plasmaré lo que sentí yo por mi parte y lo que percibí que sintió ella. La historia de mis padres es ficción, mi padre salió de mi vida antes de haber conocido a Shizuru eso si pero mi madre sigue viva y coleando y digamos que fue quien hizo de Yamada en la historia. Para Ichan decirle que no, que actualmente no tengo a ninguna Shizuru en mi vida, de hecho estoy soltera y feliz a mi manera, pero uno nunca termina de encontrar la felicidad solo.

Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios, son lo único que me hacen feliz.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

_**Natsuki**_

Te esperaré

Desde la escenita en la cafetería, no había vuelto ver a Nao, también influye mucho que las siguientes noches no había ido a las habitaciones del campus a dormir, pero por más que buscara a Nao no aparecía por ningún sitio. Según Tate seguía molesta sin motivo aparente y se negaba a sacar con él, el tema en cuestión. Mai con sus teorías disparatadas, aseguraba que tal vez la molestia de Nao fue promovida por un ataque de celos. Me negaba firmemente a creer en dicha teoría, éramos dos personas completamente diferentes. Yo más bien era chapada a la antigua, entregada a mis seres queridos y completamente antisocial, mientras que Nao era libertina, únicamente la movía el egoísmo y era conocida por todo el campus, en especial por la mayoría masculina. ¿De qué forma iba yo a llamar su atención? Exclusivamente nos unía el hecho de que compartíamos habitación, a raíz de ello se formó nuestra extraña amistad. Pero Mai aseguraba que ella veía algo más. Lógicamente aquella conversación evitamos mantenerle frente a Fujino, algo me decía que Nao no terminaba de caerle en gracia y ya me había relacionado una vez con ella cuando nos pilló en una situación embarazosa en su cocina, no había necesidad de echarle más leña al fuego.

Durante los siguientes días a la extraña visita del padre de Shizuru, aparentemente todo volvía a su normalidad. Me entristecía el hecho de no verla en navidad ni en año nuevo, por eso entre Tate, Mai y yo planeamos en secreto una fiesta sorpresa para celebrar su cumpleaños entre nosotros. Desde la llamada a su madre, Shizuru insistía en que debía acompañarla a la fiesta que le organizaba su padre y presentarme a todo su ámbito familiar, pero lo cierto era que aquello únicamente atraería más problemas a nuestras vidas. Ahora que tengo claro que me quiere y sobre todo que yo la quiero a ella, ¿Cuál es la prisa? Tenemos toda la vida para que el resto aceptara nuestro amor, ¿para qué emprender la lucha en cuanto antes? Pensé que tal vez sería una buena idea dejar que los ánimos se calmaran por un tiempo, la discusión con sus progenitores era aún muy reciente, lo más sensato era echar cal sobre la herida y dejarla curar.

"¿En qué habéis pensado para sorprender a Fujino? Algo me dice que es difícil de complacer." Preguntó Tate a Mai y a mí en la cafetería, Mai tuvo que saltarse las clases ya que era la única forma para no llamar la atención de Shizuru.

"Aunque parece complicada, no lo es. En algunos aspectos es muy simple, creedme si os digo que con que estemos los cuatro festejándolo, ella sería muy feliz." Respondió Mai, que era quien más la conocía.

"¿Nunca ha podido invitar a su fiesta a nadie?" pregunté más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

"Su padre siempre le pedía la lista de invitados y únicamente recibíamos la invitación Reito y yo. Y un año tuve que ir sin invitación. Por eso ya ni se molesta en hacer la lista." Todo aquello sonaba muy triste, era como si le hubiesen suprimido su adolescencia y por lo que veo parte de su juventud.

"Bueno hagamos que este año sea inolvidable. Para compensar el resto." Repuso Tate. "Solo nos falta pensar en un plan." Los tres quedamos pensativos.

"A Nao este tipo de cosas se les da genial, ¿Dónde está cuando se la necesita?" dije en voz alta ya que no se me ocurría nada para sorprenderla.

"Créeme, debes separar cualquier asunto que tenga que ver con Nao y Shizuru. Tú no eres capaz de verlo pero Nao esta confundida y siente algo por ti, por eso se aleja." Dijo Mai, en un instante nos quedamos los tres en silencio, yo cavilando en lo último que me había dicho Mai y ellos dos en algún plan para la fiesta sin advertir que alguien nos observaba.

"¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo? ¿No tenéis clase?" la voz de Nao nos sacó de nuestras cavilaciones, exaltados.

"¡Dios! ¡Que susto!" Tate era el más exaltado.

"Nos hemos saltado las clases. ¿Y tú?" preguntó Mai

"En mi es costumbre pero en vosotros se me hace raro veros aquí." Contestó Nao mientras se sentaba a nuestra mesa.

"Hemos venido aquí para pensar en un plan y sorprender a Shizuru por su cumpleaños." Dije sin rodeos, necesitaba saber si era verdad lo que aseguraba Mai. Mientras tanto la ojilila me echaba una mirada recriminatoria.

"Eso lo explica todo." Simplemente se encogió de hombros. "¿Y tenéis algo?" preguntó tranquilamente por lo que suspiré aliviada, tal vez la otra ocasión no era un buen día y se marchó cabreada.

"Aún no tenemos nada." Respondió Tate.

"¿Es una fiesta por todo lo alto o más bien una velada intima para los cuatro?" con aquella pregunta nos demostraba una vez más, que Nao era la reina de las fiestas. Nos miramos los tres y respondimos a la vez.

"Una velada intima." Al unísono.

"Bueno, puedo hablar con Eita y conseguiros la llave para la piscina cubierta y sin hacer mucho ruido podéis usarla hasta la madrugada." Nos miramos sonrientes los tres de nuevo.

"Es una buena idea, nos llevaremos bebida, algo de música y listo." Apuntó Tate.

"Gracias Nao, nos has sacado de un apuro." Dije agradecida pues me sabia mal que me rehuyera durante todo este tiempo. "¿Por cierto quien es Eita?"

"El director de la universidad, ¿tú que crees? El vigilante del campus que trabaja de noche." Se levantó para marcharse. "Nos vemos más tarde para entregaros la llave y divertiros."

"Oye Nao, ¿no quieres apuntarte?" alzó un poco la voz Tate pues Nao ya se encontraba cerca de la salida.

"¿Y ver como os lo montáis entre los cuatro? Creo que paso." Sin más desapareció por la salida como hacia últimamente muy a menudo.

"Yo la noto normal." Me encogí de hombros mientras los dos me miraban de manera desaprobatoria.

"No me extraña que Shizuru sea tu primera novia." Respondió a mi comentario Tate en voz alta frente a Mai por lo que me ruboricé de pies a cabeza.

"Imbécil." Me levanté de súbito y me fui dejando en la mesa a un Tate al borde de una carcajada frenética y una Mai incrédula ante la última noticia recibida por parte de su novio.

¿Cómo podía llegar a ser tan bocazas? Acaso pensaba colgar un letrero proclamando mi vida amorosa a los cuatro vientos a todos mis conocidos. A veces me daban ganas de golpearle en la cara hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Me fui directamente a preparar mi siguiente clase, no podía tomarme el lujo de faltar a las asignaturas y ni siquiera repasar las materias. Derecha me introduje en la biblioteca a la espera de la siguiente lección. Mientras intentaba concentrarme en los libros mi mente vagaba hasta llegar a aquellos ojos escarlata y el saber que aquella era la última noche que la vería hasta después de año nuevo me producía un nudo en la garganta difícil de tragar. Desde que habíamos dado rienda suelta a nuestro amor era difícil separarnos la una de la otra y el simple hecho de distanciarnos por dos semanas aproximadamente por las fiestas y porque ella debía pasarlas con su desestructurada familia, me entristecía hasta desplomar completamente mi ánimo por los suelos. Es curioso todo el poder que ejerce sobre mi Shizuru sin proponérselo, es capaz de llevarme desde la gloria hasta la miseria en cuestión de segundos. Durante las clases restantes antes de las últimas campanadas de la jornada, evitaba pensar demasiado en aquel tema. Ya tendría el tiempo suficiente para compadecerme de mi misma y encerrarme en el taller de mi tutor a intentar entretenerme hasta volver a verla, mientras tanto iba a poner mi mejor cara y prepararlo todo para que aquella noche sea inolvidable para ella. En cuanto sonó el último adiós del año en las clases de la universidad, los pasillos y el estacionamiento eran una verdadera agonía, mareas de cabezas eufóricas iban y venían pues eran vacaciones y todos iban a reunirse con sus familiares para aquellas navidades. Algunos incluso salían del país para reencontrarse con sus seres queridos. Busqué como pude a Tate, que ya se encontraba solo sin la compañía de Mai y le pedí que se encargara de la bebida, mientras tanto yo me dirigiría a casa en busca del regalo que tenía preparado para ella. Mai se encargaría de tomar prestado un traje de baño de su armario sin que Shizuru se diera cuenta, no iba a dejar que se bañara en aquella piscina en ropa interior delante de Tate. Mi tarea era dirigir a la festejada hasta aquel lugar sin que sospechara lo más mínimo.

Todo iba saliendo conforme al plan. Nao insistió en cederle la llave a Tate ya que no podía esperar hasta llegar yo de casa, cosa que en su momento me pareció extraño pero lo dejé correr, que Nao estuviese o no confundida era un asunto que no me correspondía a mí. Igual tenía una cita en aquel momento y como era tan independiente no quería formar parte de nuestros planes. Sin darle más importancia al asuntó me reencontré con Shizuru que por fin salía de su última asignatura, tenía un examen el ultimo día antes de las vacaciones y salía realmente agotada.

"¿Qué tal tu día?" sonreí mientras llegaba ella hasta mi posición completamente rendida.

"No sé si alegrarme porque ya he acabado o entristecerme porque empiezan las vacaciones." Nos abrazamos a sabiendas que toda la universidad tenía los ojos puestos en nosotras.

"¿Ahora tenemos fans?" pregunté extrañada, pues sabía que Shizuru era una de las chicas más populares de Waseda pero nunca nos miraron de esa manera.

"Hoy es cuando reparto las invitaciones de mi cumpleaños. Y todos esperan ser invitados." Respondió con una voz algo rota, supongo que siempre deseo invitar a su fiesta a gente de su universidad, a sus amigos y conocidos para divertirse.

"¿Y por qué no lo haces?" pregunté inocentemente aun sabiendo la respuesta. Se me había ocurrido una idea, que no formaba parte del plan pero con tal de ver feliz a Shizuru no me importaría acarrear con las consecuencias.

"Mi padre no los dejaría entrar ni siquiera al jardín, imagínate entrar a formar parte de su estúpida fiesta." Contestó cansada mientras se ponía el casco. "¿A dónde vas?"

Me encaminé hacia el primer grupo de chicas que se encontraban detenidas sin apartar la mirada de nosotras y en un susurro las invité a la fiesta sorpresa que le habíamos organizado a Shizuru sin que esta lo advirtiera, con la condición de que corrieran la voz y que era indispensable ir en ropa de baño para poder acceder a la piscina. La invitación obviamente era para un par de horas más tarde, primero quería disfrutar en la intimidad de la compañía de mis amigos y de Shizuru y entregarle aquel regalo que había adquirido en Aoyama. En un mensaje de texto avisé del cambio de última hora a Tate y me dirigí hacia Todai con una Shizuru más que extrañada de no ir a su apartamento que compartía con Mai.

"¿Dónde se supone que vamos a ir, a clase de literatura?" sonreía recordando tal vez aquel día en que nos colamos en una de las clases de introducción a la literatura.

"Se me han olvidado los apuntes de matemáticas en la taquilla del gimnasio. No tardo nada, ¿si quieres puedes acompañarme, hoy no hay nadie?" pregunté con la esperanza de que accediera.

"Tus despistes son un defecto que adoro." decía mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el interior de la piscina cubierta, ya que el gimnasio se encontraba en el interior.

"Yo no me lo tomo como un defecto. Los despistes son una virtud, así dejas espacio para pensar en cosas más importantes." Contesté orgullosa ganando tiempo hasta acceder al interior donde se encontraban nuestros amigos.

"¿Eso crees?" preguntó alzando una ceja.

"¡Sorpresa!" Gritaron los dos, en traje de baño ante una Shizuru completamente asombrada por la pequeña sorpresa.

"¡Vaya!" contesto completamente atónita, con una mirada cristalina pues sus ojos no aguantaron la emoción. "No me lo esperaba." Las luces iluminaban tenuemente la piscina desde el interior del agua. De fondo se oía la música suavemente y estaba todo perfectamente preparado para disfrutar. "Muchísimas gracias." Alguna que otra lágrima traicionera se le escapaba por sus mejillas.

"Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz..." comenzamos los tres a cantar la canción mientras Tate sostenía la pequeña tarta para los cuatro, caminamos hasta llegar a ellos y al final de la canción sopló las velas mientras pedía un deseo.

"¡Felicidades!" Deseamos los tres mientras nos abrazaba a cada uno.

"Muchas gracias chicos. No sabéis lo feliz que me habéis hecho." No soltaba mi mano bajo ningún concepto, la alegría que desprendía la notamos los tres y nos sentimos satisfechos de haberlo planeado todos juntos con ayuda de Nao, claro. "Ara, no he traído traje de baño." Dijo después de vernos a los tres preparados para meternos en el agua.

"No te preocupes que hemos pensado en todo. Aquí tienes." Sacó Mai de entre sus cosas un traje de baño envuelto en una toalla que parecía ser de propiedad de Shizuru, que aun sonreía satisfecha por la atención que habíamos puesto en todo el asunto.

"¿Cómo se te ocurre invitar a todo Soudai?" me regaño Tate una vez que quedamos a solas, ya que se fue Shizuru a cambiar y Mai la acompañaba.

"Estaban todos a la espera de que ella los invitara a su fiesta y tenías que haber visto su cara de desilusión al no poder hacerlo. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?" me miró con el ceño fruncido y de pronto cambio su semblante serio.

"Nao se pondrá furiosa cuando se entere." Respondió abatido. "En fin, el último lio del año." Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y nos metíamos en la piscina.

"Gracias. Y no te preocupes, si nos pillan yo acarreare con todas las consecuencias sola. Así que tomémoslo con calma. ¿Qué puede salir mal?" De repente hacían su aparición las chicas. Estaba acostumbrada ya a ver el cuerpo de Shizuru desnudo pero cada vez que aparecía con un conjunto sexy simplemente perdía la capacidad del habla.

"¡Que empiece la fiesta!" dijo Tate mientras ayudaba a Mai a tirarse al agua. Shizuru lentamente descendía hasta quedar completamente cubierta.

"Ha sido la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de mi vida." Me susurró al oído mientras me envolvía con sus brazos por el cuello.

"Me alegro." Una voz un tanto temblorosa se escapaba de mis labios.

"¿Sabes? Tienes la capacidad de mejorar mis días por momentos." Un beso dulce y suave fue mi regalo para tranquilizar mis hormonas alborotadas.

"Es el don de la distracción. Te dije que no era un defecto." Sus labios perfectamente delineados sonreían y eso hacía que mi corazón se colmara de alegría.

"Hacéis una pareja adorable." De repente Mai nos sacó de nuestro trance. "Perdonad que os lo diga pero no me lo puedo aguantar más." Comenzamos a sonreír los tres.

"Eso es por Shizuru, es el ingrediente secreto para que todas las parejas sean adorables." Respondí yo a mi vez.

"¿Qué dices? Lo hemos hablado Tate y yo. Con el atractivo de Natsuki y lo sexy de Shizuru, es imposible no formar una pareja perfecta." Concluyó nuestra amiga para sorpresa de las dos.

"Disculpen." Nos giramos los cuatro estupefactos de que alguien más estuviera presente en aquel lugar. "¿Es aquí la fiesta de Fujino?" un joven con un enorme equipo de música y únicamente con traje de baño preguntaba aparentemente solo desde la puerta del recinto.

"Ara…" fue la única respuesta que obtuvo por nuestra parte.

"¡Es aquí chicos!" diciendo aquello dio paso a una gran multitud de jóvenes, únicamente ataviados con trajes de baño y cada quien portaba algún obsequio, una botella de alcohol o incluso los más atrevidos traían enormes barriles de cerveza.

Aquello en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba abarrotado de jóvenes que bailaban y bebían en honor a Shizuru. Era el primer cumpleaños que pudieron celebrar en su compañía pues los anteriores no hubo manera de acceder a su fortaleza por más que se presentaran en su casa, pidiendo permiso formalmente. La música sonaba por todo el recinto, la gente sonreía y se divertía tanto dentro como fuera del agua. Los cuatro permanecimos apartados justo donde teníamos todas nuestras pertenencias y simplemente observamos el comportamiento de todos. De vez en cuando alguien se acercaba a nosotros para dar las gracias por montar aquella fiesta y felicitar personalmente por fin a la cumpleañera, que por cierto con una sonrisa radiante agradecía la visita a cada uno de ellos pues se sentía completamente feliz, por fin disfrutaba de una fiesta digna de una chica popular. Aprovechando que nuestros amigos se fueron a echar un vistazo al otro lado de la piscina, para saludar al resto de invitados, yo por fin me armé de valor y entregue mi regalo para que lo abriera. Estaba torpemente envuelto en un papel completamente navideño.

"Ten, Felicidades. Espero que te guste." Susurré cerca de su oído para que me escuchara, pues el alboroto impedía el fluir de una conversación normal.

"Amor mío, no tenías que haberte molestado." La curiosidad y la alegría, ya se dibujaba en su rostro sin necesidad de abrirlo. "¡Oh! Que hermoso." Comenzó a darle cuerda y la melodía navideña se oía levemente bajo el alboroto, de repente las letras se iluminaron en el centro de la bola de cristal 'pide un deseo', automáticamente me miró y después de un instante de silencio, lo culminó con un suave y dulce beso sin importarle que todos nos miraran ya que pertenecían a Waseda. "Te amo."

"Y yo a ti." De nuevo nos fundimos en un nuevo beso sin importarnos lo más mínimo todos aquellos jóvenes que nos rodeaban.

"Oye, parejita. ¿Qué os parece salir de aquí?" la voz de Tate interrumpió nuestro agradable momento.

"¿Qué tal si vamos a un karaoke? Así podría dedicarte una canción." La euforia de Mai animó a Shizuru a decidirse.

"Me parece una buena idea." Dijo sonriente Shizuru y yo lloraba en mi interior, no me apetecía hacer el ridículo delante de ella. "¿Qué te parece, mi amor?" me miró tan radiante y tan feliz que no se me ocurrió ninguna excusa.

"Bien." Respondí tras una sonrisa nerviosa por lo que las dos se quedaron extrañadas sin saber exactamente que quería decir aquella respuesta.

"Eso en el idioma de Natsuki quiere decir que le parece estupenda la idea." Tradujo Tate para alivio de las dos.

Sin más fuimos a por nuestras ropas y tras vestirnos decentemente para soportar el frio, salimos del recinto donde quedaba la piscina y nos dirigíamos hacia el transporte público, ya que el frio de la noche nos sorprendió a todos. Shizuru que al principio de la tarde parecía cansada y abatida, su energía quedó completamente renovada tras aquel cálido chapuzón en la piscina y la agradable sorpresa recibida. Los cuatro sonreíamos satisfechos pues por fin habíamos cumplido el sueño de Fujino y nos sentíamos completamente realizados. Fuimos a Kabukicho y como era costumbre para mí y para Tate, fuimos directamente hacia el restaurante donde servían nuestros udon favoritos. Como nuestra primera cita doble, cenamos entre risas y anécdotas, y más tarde entre besos y arrumacos. El dueño que nos tenía en estima salió varias veces para saludarnos y para convidarnos con alguna que otra bebida. Por fin, pudimos demostrarle que Tate y yo no éramos pareja sino simplemente amigos, cosa que no le pasó por alto ya que Tate iba bien acompañado y yo no me quedaba atrás. Más tarde fuimos derechos hacia el Karaoke, aquel donde descubrí por primera vez que el amor de mi vida traía equipaje. En esta ocasión, únicamente los cuatro, accedimos a otra sala más reducida y comenzamos bebiendo y cantando, pues deduje que mientras más borracha estaría menos pudor tendría.

Después de cantar cada uno, nos quedamos asombrados por el chorro de voz que poseía Shizuru, su dulce y sensual voz, con aquel acento de Kansai, sonaba completamente enriquecedor a la hora de cantar cualquier canción. Tenía una voz impresionante. Y nos había obsequiado a los tres aquella increíble canción que al acabar aplaudimos como si se tratara de una artista profesional. Sus mejillas se iluminaron tenuemente. Tras tomar asiento, Mai se hizo con el control del micrófono y cantó prácticamente todo el repertorio que había en el local. Salimos del Karaoke a las tantas de la madrugada, completamente borrachos los cuatro. Habíamos brindado tanto que perdimos la cuenta de cuantas copas nos habíamos tomado. Era la primera vez que alcanzaba aquel grado etílico y me parecía que tanto Shizuru como Mai aguantaban muy bien el alcohol, por lo menos más que yo. Tate no paraba de hablar, era como si fuese una máquina que al beber se enchufaba y había que desconectarla completamente con un interruptor. Tomamos un taxi hasta Waseda, donde bajamos los cuatro. Aquella noche éramos inseparables y algo me decía, que al día siguiente cambiaria completamente nuestra vida. Cuando subíamos las escaleras, pudimos oír que en una de las plantas alguien montaba una fiesta, dado el hecho que se habían acabado las clases y multitud de alumnos habían abandonado el campus las fiestas aquel día estaban completamente permitidas. Tate propuso unirnos pero yo necesitaba no ingerir ni una gota más de alcohol, porque estaba a unos milímetros de no recordar nada de lo que había hecho en todo aquel día.

"Es hora de irse a la cama. Ya hemos celebrado bastante." Mai arrastraba a Tate que aún tenía ganas de fiesta.

"No consigo… abrirla" Se quejó Shizuru tras intentarlo unas cuatro veces, por fin introdujo por el cerrojo la llave y la puerta cedió. En un mar de risas y mucho ruido entramos en el apartamento a oscuras.

"¿Por dónde se enciende la luz?" pregunté mientras intentaba dar con el interruptor. De pronto la encendió Mai pues el interruptor estaba junto a la puerta.

"Ara… creo que hemos bebido demasiado." Dijo Shizuru mientras nos derrumbábamos las dos sobre el sofá.

"Esperad a la resaca de mañana, será monumental." Alegó Tate entre risas.

"Iré preparando café, mañana tendré que madrugar, el coche de mi padre viene a recogerme." Se levantó Shizuru rumbo hacia la cocina y la seguí con la mirada. No soportaba la idea de que a escasas horas me separaría de ella.

"No teníamos que haber trasnochado tanto." Dijo arrepentida Mai. En el fondo el hecho de no volver a ver a Shizuru en todas aquellas fiestas la entristecía un poco.

"¿Bromeas? Ha sido el mejor día de mi vida y eso que he tenido un examen de dos horas y media. De verdad chicos, nunca podré agradeceros por esta increíble velada." Repuso Shizuru mientras seguía sonriendo en tanto preparaba el café. "Me hubiese encantado quedarme a pasar las fiestas aquí con vosotros, pero… en mi mundo parece que es algo difícil."

"No te preocupes, tenemos toda la vida por delante, el próximo año lo intentaremos de nuevo." Por fin hablé yo pues notaba cierto tono triste en sus últimas frases y no quería que se fuera desanimada.

Para cuando regresó con tazas de café para bajar un poco el alcohol, Tate se había quedado dormido ahí mismo. Entre Mai y yo intentamos llevarlo hasta la habitación de su novia y lo echamos como pudimos entre las dos sobre la cama. Al acabar con el café nos despedimos de Mai y nos introdujimos en la habitación de Shizuru. Era más reducida que la de su apartamento de Chiyoda pero con más encanto, cada rincón de la habitación estaba impregnado de la personalidad de Shizuru, numerosos libros decoraban sus estanterías, y su armario era imposible de cerrar. Sonreí al pensar que sus vestidos seguramente triplicaban al de cualquier joven del campus.

"Esta cama es más pequeña." Sonrió de forma coqueta al pronunciar un hecho evidente.

"¿Dónde prefieres pasar la noche arriba o abajo?" pregunté mientras la abrazaba por detrás rodeando su cintura con mis brazos y apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro.

"Ya veremos a donde nos lleva la noche." Respondió jugueteando con el primer botón de su blusa.

Comenzó a desnudarse lentamente y yo a imitarla, de repente se dirigió hacia el interior de la cama y la seguí sin dudar ni un instante, una vez que apagamos las luces, recorrimos a base de caricias nuestros cuerpos y a besar cada centímetro de nuestra piel. Algo en mi interior me decía que la suerte ya estaba echada y que tal vez aquella seria nuestra última noche de pasión juntas. Nos amamos como si estuviésemos al borde del fin del mundo. Intentaba grabar cada detalle de su anatomía, cada curva de sus labios, cada gemido que escapaba de su boca. Necesitaba plasmarla en lo más profundo de mi corazón y sobre todo necesitaba dejar huella en lo más profundo de su corazón, de esa forma jamás podrían separar mi alma de la suya. Al despuntar el alba, nuestros cuerpos agotados, se negaban a separarse. Su cuerpo pegado al mío, era incapaz de moverse por sí solo. Nuestra respiración sosegada, seguía el mismo ritmo tranquilo. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche y justo cuando conseguí cerrarlos, alguien llamaba al timbre de forma endiablada. Al segundo timbre, Shizuru ya estaba de pie y me miraba de forma preocupada, se cubrió con un albornoz y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

"Diez minutos." Un gorila trajeado había pronunciado esas dos palabras y le había dado la espalda a la puerta a la espera de que pasara el tiempo.

De pronto cerró la puerta de golpe y se giró encontrándose con mi mirada. Algo me decía que ella sentía que todo iba a cambiar a partir de ese momento. Veía el miedo en sus ojos, el miedo mezclado con la impotencia, era incapaz de descifrar aquella mirada pero sabía que ella me escondía algo. Sin mediar palabra camino hasta mi posición y me besó, se dirigió hacia la habitación y comenzó a vestirse, en diez minutos no le daba tiempo a tomar una ducha y a relajarse. Ya tenía el equipaje preparado, únicamente portaba una pequeña maleta, por lo que deduje que era imposible que no regresara.

"¿Vas a volver, no?" Por fin formulé la pregunta que más temía, un nudo en la cargante me impedía hablar. Ella me miró y simplemente con la mirada cristalina asintió con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra. "Te esperaré."

"Te amo." Fue lo único que me dijo. Antes de que aquel gorila volviera a llamar al timbre de la puerta con insistencia. En esta ocasión salieron de la habitación de enfrente Tate y Mai.

"¿Quién llama a estas horas?" preguntó Tate extrañado mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta hasta que Mai lo detuvo. Debía abrir Shizuru.

"Un minuto." Volvió a decir aquel tipo al otro lado de la puerta una vez que abrió Shizuru y le entregó su equipaje.

"Cuídate amiga y llámame cuando puedas." Se despidió Mai.

"Nos vemos a la vuelta Fujino. Yo cuidaré de Natsuki." Se despidió Tate.

"Muchas gracias chicos. Os la encomiendo mucho." Intentó sonreír mientras yo trataba de tragar aquel nudo de la garganta que amenazaba con estallar.

"Te amo." Nos besamos y sentí sus cálidas lágrimas en la cara. Estaba llorando.

"Mi alma te pertenece, así que recuerda que te la llevas contigo y que tienes que volver." Volvió a besarme e intentó sonreír a modo de despedida.

"Te amo." Volvió a repetir, sin prometer que regresaría.

"Te amo." Contesté yo viendo cómo se cerraba aquella puerta sin volverse a abrir.

N/A: Siento haberos hecho esperar, pero el trabajo me impedía sentarme frente al ordenador para subir el capítulo. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y que por la última línea os esteis preparando psicológicamente para el siguiente capitulo, que es el verdadero final. Agradeceros por la espera y por todos y cada uno de vuestros comentarios y ha sido un verdadero placer ser leída por todos ustedes. Que paséis un agradable día y espero veros en el último capítulo. Besos.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

_**Natsuki**_

Duele demasiado

La navidad había pasado de largo, en casa apenas hubo celebración de ningún tipo, en silencio transcurrieron los días con mi mirada fija en el calendario, contando los días para volver a ver a Shizuru. Aunque sus ojos en la despedida me mostraron mi mayor temor, me negaba a perder la esperanza de volver a verla. Me engañaba creándome a mí misma falsas interpretaciones. Quizás encontraría la forma de volver, quizás aquella mirada era por la separación, quizás lo deje todo por escapar conmigo como habíamos fantaseado en numerosas ocasiones, durante aquellas fiestas me las había ingeniado para pensar en todos aquellos quizás que se podrían dar pero no se dieron. En año nuevo, se habían presentado en casa Tate y Mai, para celebrar el fin de año conmigo. Mi mente no estaba para celebraciones, algo en mi interior había abandonado mi cuerpo cuando Shizuru cerró aquella puerta y por más que intentaba animarme con las palabras de aliento de Mai, era imposible. No había recibido ninguna llamada en todos aquellos días y nadie se había podido poner en contacto con ella, su número no contestaba. ¿Acaso era posible que alguien pudiera desaparecer sobre la faz de la tierra sin dejar rastro?

"Anímate, en unos días empiezan de nuevo las clases y os volveréis a ver." Comentó Tate sentados los tres en el sofá.

"Algo me dice que empezaran las clases sin ella." Dije abatida completamente, mi imagen estaba seriamente deteriorada.

"¿Sigues sin recibir noticias suyas?" preguntó Mai preocupada pues ella era su mejor amiga y jamás se pasaron un solo día sin hablar.

"Nada, su teléfono ya ni siquiera comunica. Llamaba aunque fuese para oír su voz en el mensaje de contestador y ya ni eso me han dejado." Mi mirada se perdía en el techo, mi mente me traicionaba y vagaba por su cuenta. "Se ha ido, se ha ido y me ha dejado. ¿Qué clase de 'te amo' justifica eso?"

"Ve con calma. Aún no sabemos si volverá o no. Las clases empiezan en tres días, si aún no ha vuelto pensaremos en el abandono, mientras tanto… seguro que estará ocupada." Trataba de tranquilizar Tate pero en realidad tanto Mai como yo sabíamos que no volvería, era imposible volver sin haberse comunicado en dos semanas por muy ocupada que este.

"No perdamos la esperanza. Volverá y si no lo hace, es que algo se lo impide." Repuso Mai que más que tranquilizarme lo único que consiguió fue alborotar aún más mi mente pues ya se sabe que cuando algo se desconoce, más conspira uno para alcanzar alguna teoría absurda.

"¿Y si su padre la tiene retenida?" pregunté de sopetón, sobresaltando a la propia Mai.

"Genial, ¿has visto lo que has conseguido?" intervino Tate. "No te adelantes a los hechos. Deja que empiecen las clases, si de aquí a tres días no vuelve yo personalmente te acompañaré hasta Kioto y la traeremos de vuelta." Trató de poner algo de cordura en todo el asunto.

"Está bien, tienes razón. Si no vuelve, iré a por ella y la traeré yo misma. Y si le tocan un solo pelo…" no era capaz de relajar la voz interior que me gritaba que estaba pasando algo.

"Tranquilízate Liam Neeson, ya tendremos tiempo de planear alguna venganza. Ahora intentemos animarnos un poco que es año nuevo."

Llegaron las ansiadas y esperadas clases, todos los campus volvían a abarrotarse de jóvenes caminando de un lado para otro con prisas, algunos se saludaban y deseaban feliz año ya que se habían marchado a sus prefecturas o regiones por vacaciones. Tate y yo habíamos ido directamente al campus de Waseda a esperar, por más que Mai insistía en que nos llamaría para avisarnos sobre la presencia de Shizuru. Esperamos frente al edificio de su facultad pero ni rastro de ella. Era como si de repente se la tragara la tierra. No podía creer que aun sabiendo que no volvería no me lo haya dicho. Por más que trataba de pensar en la razón por la que permaneció en silencio durante toda la última velada sin decir nada, no podía imaginármela. ¿Qué puede llevar a alguien hacerle sufrir a otra persona de este modo? ¿Por qué no contarme sus inquietudes o sus miedos? Tal vez su progenitor la haya amenazado de alguna forma. Y si así fuera, ¿acaso no era también elección mía? ¿Por qué no hacérmelo saber? Miles de preguntas me taladraban en la cabeza mientras permanecía de pie frente a la puerta cerrada de la facultad de economía.

"No ha vuelto." Dije mientras dos lágrimas descendían por mis mejillas.

"Saldremos a Kioto cuando tu estés preparada." Miré a mi amigo y lo abracé, necesitaba sentir y saber que todo iba a salir bien pero nadie era capaz de pronunciar esas palabras.

Aquel mismo día preparamos el equipaje, era un equipaje muy ligero. Por más que nos negáramos, Mai se ofreció en acompañarnos y se negó a ir en motocicleta por lo que tuvimos que pedirle la camioneta a mi tutor que nos la cedió encantado. Sabía que no me encontraba bien aquellos días y tenía la certeza absoluta de que era por cierta jovencita de mirada escarlata, que le había presentado llevándola a casa. No era capaz de tocar el tema porque no se sentía preparado y porque no sabía que consejo otorgarme. Al acabar las clases de Mai, salimos directamente rumbo a Kioto por la autopista de Tomei, habría sido más rápido ir en el Shinkansen pero debíamos pensar en algún plan sin precipitarnos. Durante casi seis horas de camino, haciendo las paradas precisas para no retrasarnos más de lo que llevamos de retraso, pues en dos semanas de ausencia una persona podía abandonar perfectamente la región, el país e incluso el continente, llegamos a la deseada Kioto. Completamente perdidos, comenzamos a vagar por las calles de aquella ciudad. Por mucho encanto que había por esa región, no fuimos a hacer turismo ni mucho menos. Únicamente pensamos en cómo llegar a la casa donde residía su progenitora, si no se encontraba ahí por lo menos era la única persona capaz de ayudarnos. Mai poseía una postal que le había mandado Shizuru el año pasado por estas mismas fechas. Gracias a la dirección, comenzamos nuestra búsqueda reduciendo a más de la mitad los lugares en los que buscar. Tomamos prestada una guía telefónica y comenzamos a buscar por el apellido de soltera a la madre de Shizuru, antes de presentarnos en su casa debíamos avisar y cerciorarnos de que Fujino se encontraba ahí. Tras muchos intentos sin éxito, desistimos y decidimos presentarnos personalmente para salir de toda duda. Al llegar a la residencia de la madre, no había rastro de nadie, una señora salió a nuestro encuentro asegurando que hace dos semanas la señora de la casa había abandonado la vivienda y se había mudado a otra región. No daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿Qué necesidad había de montar todo aquel alboroto por no aceptar la nueva relación de tu hija? ¿Tan grave era el asunto como para cambiar completamente de vida? De nuevo nos cruzábamos ante otra incógnita más. ¿Cuántas personas estaban detrás de todo esto? ¿Acaso ambos progenitores se habían aliado únicamente para poner fin a nuestra relación? Una relación que se acabó con una simple despedida. Habíamos malgastado todas aquellas horas para nada, habíamos conducido durante toda la noche para esto, para oír que su progenitora había abandonado la región de Kansai, el día que fue su hija a visitarla. Estábamos como al principio.

Abatidos, volvimos en aquella camioneta y condujimos las seis horas que nos restaban del viaje de vuelta en absoluto silencio. No era capaz de articular palabra, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y me las tragaba junto con lo que me quedaba de cordura. Miles y millones de preguntas me bombardeaban para intentar entender y justificar el comportamiento de Shizuru, de sus padres y de todo lo que ha pasado en general los últimos meses. En mi interior únicamente llegue a la madre de todas las preguntas. ¿Si sabias que iba a acabar todo esto así, por qué insististe en empezarlo? ¿Por qué te empeñaste en entrar en mi vida? ¿Por qué no simplemente te dedicaste a rechazarme como había hecho todo el mundo? Cuando llegamos a Tokio pedí que me dejaran en casa, no quería pisar de momento el campus, necesitaba tomarme unos días para meditar. Me encerré en mi habitación, la misma que acogía numerosos recuerdos míos y de Shizuru, y lo único que me dediqué a hacer durante el resto del mes fue llorar y desgarrar aquel vacío que había dejado mi alma.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" me preguntó Tate en una de sus visitas.

"Como si alguien me atravesara el pecho con su puño y me arrancase el corazón aun palpitando. Así me siento." Mi mirada que enfocaba un punto en el vacío, perdida desde que fijamente me quede con los ojos clavados en la puerta el día de la despedida. Un silencio se instaló entre mi mejor amigo y yo, últimamente no sabía que decirme, ni cómo tratarme.

"Si puedo hacer cualquier cosa por ti, no dudes…" intentó ayudar a su modo.

"¡Mátame! Únicamente deseo morir, ¿Por qué imagino que no podrás traerla de vuelta?" sin levantar la voz y sin apenas soltar ninguna lágrima, porque derramé todas las que llevaba por dentro, vivía mis días de principios de año.

Al comenzar el segundo mes sin Shizuru, decidí retomar de nuevo las clases para distraer mi mente rota. Cada paso que daba en aquel campus, multitud de recuerdos atravesaban mi corazón. Recordaba cada palabra, cada gesto y cada acción nítidamente. Era imposible deshacerme de su rostro, me había empeñado en dejar huella en ella cuando lo único que hacía era grabar su esencia en mi interior. Me había convertido en una sombra de lo que solía ser. Mis amigos preocupados no sabían cómo actuar, con Mai ya no sabía de qué hablar pues ella también sufría en silencio por la pérdida de su amiga. Al principio intentaba buscar consuelo en mí pero no tenía nada más que ofrecer. Se lo había entregado todo a Shizuru incluido las ganas de vivir. Me sentía completamente incompleta, el aire cargado de nostalgia me pesaba en el pecho, lo percibía enrarecido, me quemaba por dentro, el hecho de saber que por más que la buscara o por más que la esperara, ella jamás volvería, jamás respiraría el mismo aire que yo, que nuestro camino se había bifurcado mucho antes de no volver, se había bifurcado cuando tomó la decisión de irse sin decírmelo y aunque posea mi alma jamás volverá aunque sea para devolvérmela. Mis días desde que regresamos de Kioto habían sido grises, se había llevado todo lo bueno que había en mi interior, se lo había llevado absolutamente todo menos a mí.

A mediados de Febrero la universidad de Waseda le había asignado una nueva compañera de apartamento a Mai, fue en ese momento cuando nos enteramos de que Shizuru Fujino a finales de año había pedido el traslado a otra universidad. Con las esperanzas más que rotas y el corazón más que desgarrado fue cuando me sorprendió mi tutor en mi habitación a punto de arrebatarme la vida.

"Nadie merece esto. Tu vida vale mucho más. Si ella ha elegido marcharse tú lo debes aceptar." Me gritó Yamada arrebatándome un fragmento del espejo de mi habitación hecho añicos.

"Pero duele demasiado." Grité llorando, el dolor atravesaba cada célula de mi cuerpo, necesitaba silenciar la voz de Shizuru de mi mente que repetía una y otra vez 'te amo'.

"Por supuesto que duele, si no doliera no es amor. Pero si tanto la amas debes dejarla ir." De un momento a otro rompió a llorar junto a mí y quedamos completamente abrazados mientras lágrimas caían cual cascadas de nuestros ojos.

"No puedo seguir viviendo aquí, todo me recuerda a ella, su olor está en todas partes." Dije tras un largo silencio, con la voz rota y desgastada de tanto llanto.

"A veces que hayas encontrado al amor de tu vida no significa que debáis estar juntos. Si necesitas poner tierra, mar y aire de por medio para olvidar, adelante. Ve a donde tengas que ir, solo recuerda que una vida vale mucho más que alguien que ha decidido marcharse." Permanecimos abrazados durante toda la noche sin decirnos nada más, había tomado una decisión.

Al día siguiente, comuniqué mi decisión tanto a Mai como a Tate, me iría de Japón sin saber a dónde ir, no me importaba el destino sino aligerar mi carga. Aquella misma mañana entregué la solicitud de traslado en la universidad de Todai y en un breve periodo de tiempo, me ofrecieron una beca como alumna de intercambio en la universidad de Oxford en el Reino Unido, lógicamente era una oportunidad que no podía rechazar. Con el corazón destrozado, intentaba no cavilar demasiado en todo aquello que dejaría atrás. Una vez en el aeropuerto de Narita, únicamente con una maleta en la mano en la que recogía todo mi pasado, tanto mi tutor, como Mai y Tate no dejaban de llorar ante aquel repentino viaje sin retorno. Los tres sabían perfectamente que era una decisión tajante y definitiva al igual que necesaria. Sabían que aquel amor que profesaba por Shizuru, si no lograba ponerle remedio únicamente acabaría consumiéndome en la oscuridad del vacío que había dejado su marcha.

"No nos olvides, estaremos aquí esperando tu regreso." Decía Tate con lágrimas en los ojos, pues nos habíamos conocido desde niños y fuimos inseparables desde que nos vimos por primera vez.

"Cuida de Mai, es una gran chica." Sonreí entre lágrimas, aquel año llegué a la conclusión de que detestaba las despedidas.

"Iremos a visitarte en vacaciones si decides no volver." Apuntó Mai que me abrazó profundamente. "Se fuerte, te vendrá bien ese aire europeo."

"¡Kuga! Ni se te ocurra marcharte sin decir adiós." La voz de Nao sonaba por toda la terminal, venia corriendo con el corazón desbocado hacia nuestra dirección. Con todo aquel ajetreo no paré en la cuenta de ella. "¿Tengo que enterarme por mi hermana que te vas? ¿Qué clase de amiga eres?" había dicho una vez que se acercó a nosotros y comenzó a tomar aliento.

"Lo siento Nao, últimamente he estado algo perdida." Me disculpé sinceramente, no había tenido en cuenta sus sentimientos por andar enfrascada en los míos.

"Cuídate." Diciendo aquello se fundió conmigo en un abrazo. "Espero que encuentres aquello que te falta y que seas muy feliz." Comencé a notar sus lágrimas en mi cuello y su abrazo se hacía más intenso. "Jamás te olvidaré." Por fin se separó dejando al descubierto su llanto silencioso.

"Jamás os olvidaré a ninguno de vosotros." Por fin agregué yo. "Quiero que seáis felices y continuéis con vuestras vidas. Os llevo en mi corazón donde sea que vaya." Miré a mi tutor que seguía ahogado en llanto, era la primera vez que nos separamos desde la muerte de mis padres y era el que más sufría con mi decisión. "Tate, cuida de Yamada." Dije antes de dirigirme a mi tutor. "Eres el padre que siempre he deseado tener y jamás olvidaré todo lo que has hecho por mí, papa."

Cuando llegó la hora de embarque subí a aquel avión sin mirar atrás, intentando rehacer una vida rota desde cero. Tokio era la ciudad en la que nací y la que me vio crecer, amaba a sus habitantes como si fuesen parte de mi misma y a la hora de despedirme de ella mirando su increíble cielo y sus maravillosas luces desde la ventanilla del avión, no dude un instante en bajar la persiana decepcionada. No quería permanecer ni un segundo más con el fantasma de Shizuru a mi lado.

Continuará…

N/A: Más que un capítulo me atrevería decir que es una especie de epílogo, porque tenía que dejar claro lo que pasó después. No se si era el final en el que pensabais todas pero igual espero que lo disfrutéis. Quería explicar el por qué el último capítulo en lugar de ser de Shizuru era de nuevo de Natsuki, fácil porque desde que cerró la puerta para pasar navidades con su familia no volví a verla hasta dos años después, y ese fue el tiempo que pasó hasta saber realmente porqué habíamos roto. Muchísimas gracias por vuestra lectura y dedicación, por todos vuestros comentarios y por haber esperado pacientemente hasta concluir la historia, realmente estoy muy agradecida con cada una de vosotras solo por el hecho de dedicar vuestro tiempo a ojear mis lineas. He pasado un tiempo más que agradable escribiéndola e imaginando vuestras reacciones y espero que no me odiéis tanto por este final, es justo lo que ha pasado pues ya no vivo en mi ciudad natal y dudo mucho que vaya a volver. Por último responder a vuestras dudas; para Noname decirle que siento mucho haber usado el "españolete", creo que toda la historia esta escrita de esta forma, de hecho una amiga mexicana me ha avisado de corregir algunas palabras que tenían un significado diferente (como el verbo coger) y a los españoles nos encanta ese verbo. Para Yumi decirle que la historia de sus padres es completamente real, salvo cambiando el dinero del padre por la religión. No lo quise poner para no ofender a nadie (por si alguien pertenece a su fe). Pero la madre parece ser que se sintió asfixiada y sin querer se enamoró de otro hombre y se marchó de casa (se ve que lo de marcharse sin decir nada es cosa de familia). No hay mas preguntas solo darle a un anónimo mis disculpas por haber dado a entender que el acento de Kansai y el de Kyoto eran lo mismo, no fue mi intención. Hasta donde tengo entendido Kyoto es una ciudad, en concreto la capital de la región de Kansai que abarca tres grandes dialectos el Osaka-ben, el Kobe-ben y el Kyoto-ben (lo que nos explicó el guía durante el viaje a Japón) pero al hacer referencia al acento de Kansai únicamente pretendía generalizar.

Dicho esto solo me queda despedirme y desearles suerte y agradecerle su compañía durante este breve viaje. Gracias y hasta la próxima.


End file.
